


Runaways

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: Wilhelmina and her two brothers are running from their past and looking to start over. Will Santo Padre be the safe haven they are hoping for or will the people and the secrets of this small town bring them even more trouble?
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you all enjoy and feel free to give me any feedback. Thanks for checking it out!  
> Also don’t know if this is necessary but obviously I do not own Mayans MC or the characters in it. I only own my original characters :). I hope you all enjoy!

“Wake up, we’re here.” 

I sat up from the backseat of our vehicle groaning and rubbing my eyes. We had been on the road for what felt like an eternity taking turns driving, but we were finally here. Santo Padre, California. Our new home.

“What time is it?” I asked looking out the back window in awe at the pitch black sky full of dazzling stars.

“About 2am. Isn’t it stunning?” My older brother David asked looking out from the driver's seat, “You never got to see views like this in the city.”

“No, never.” I replied 

We just sat there silently taking everything in. A new town, a new life awaiting us. My younger brother still sound asleep snoring in his seat. He out of the three of us needing it the most.

“You gonna get his ass up or should I?” David asked getting impatient to get inside and get some sleep

“I’ll do it. Just give us a few more minutes,” I said with a small smile. “You go ahead inside.”

David gave me a nod and a tired smile before opening his door and heading up towards the house. 

Continuing to look up at the stars I thought about how we got here. Packing up our lives and heading across the country was the last thing any of us wanted to do but we had no choice. We were in a mess and we had to get out. We still are in a mess but hopefully it won’t find us here and we can all move on. 

Sighing I figured I had procrastinated long enough. Reaching over I gently nudged my younger sibling Nicholas, or Nicky as we call him, on the shoulder to wake him from his sleep. 

“Wakey wakey, sunshine. We’re home.” I said softly.

He started to stir and yawned while stretching his body as much as he could in the cramped space. He looked back at me with his piercing blue eyes full of pain and sorrow but also with a small glint of hope. He ruffled his curly blonde hair and did his best to smooth down the bed head he had acquired from sleeping and looked out towards the house. 

My younger brother and I looked more like each other than David but that could be mostly because we were full siblings and David was our half brother. We all shared the same mother but mom had David right after high school and his dad split. Five years after she met our dad and two years after that I was born. 

Nicky and I were both blondes with very pale skin. He has our mom’s beautiful blue eyes while I have our father’s deep rich brown eyes. He is tall and lean, about six foot two inches in height. Three years younger than me but outgrew me a long time ago, me reaching only five foot seven.

David on the other hand has dark brown hair, cropped short, but just long enough you can start to see the beginning of a curl. His skin is a light tan, the same as his father’s, and his eyes matching those of our brother and mother’s. He’s about five feet and eleven inches tall and is also lean but more muscular than Nicky. 

Getting out of the car I opened the trunk and grabbed some of our bags. Nicky came behind me and grabbed the rest of the few things we had. Closing the trunk I locked the car and we headed towards the door to our house. Climbing the steps of the porch I got to the front door and went inside placing the bags in the entryway. Nicky walked in closing the door behind us and locking it before heading further into the house to find his room.

I walked into the living room and looked at David passed out on the couch. Having slept in the car the last few hours I wasn’t very tired so I decided to do my best to quietly explore the house so I would not disturb my siblings. The house wasn’t grand or anything but it was just right for the three of us. Plus we were in no position to be picky and would have taken anything at this point. The house belonged to the great aunt of one of David’s old military buddies, who passed away a few months ago, so he said we could stay here since he needed to figure out what to do with her stuff anyways. That’s how Santo Padre became our new home.

The house was fully furnished which was nice since we didn’t have anything of our own or any money to fully furnish a new place. The decor was a bit outdated but it was cozy. You could feel the memories that were in the house, the joy and love, the feeling of family. I smiled and said a silent thank you to the woman who used to live here for her home, a safe place to start over.

The house had three bedrooms and two baths down the hall past the living room. I grabbed my bag and walked to the room at the end of the hallway. My brothers graciously gave me the master bedroom with my own bathroom attached, deciding I would appreciate it more than them. There was a queen bed in the middle of the room with a beautiful cream colored bedspread on it with dainty pink flowers all over it. One dresser with a vanity was on the wall to the left of the bed and a closet across from the foot of the bed. The room wasn’t huge but it was big enough for me. 

Placing my bag on the bed I then walked to the far right corner where the bathroom is and stepped inside. There was a double sink with a large mirror and a walk in tub and shower. The towels were a pretty lilac to match the flowered wallpaper. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. 

My blonde hair was messily placed into a bun on the top of my head with almost half of it having fallen out. Large bags under my eyes showing the stress of the last week. I looked down where my scarf was wrapped loosely around my neck. I slowly unraveled it and looked at the faint yellowed bruises on my skin gently running my hand across them. Placing my scarf down on the counter I moved on to attempt to free my hair from the messy updo. 

Finally getting the pony tail out I searched in the drawers below the sink for a comb. Finding what I was looking for I then started the process of detangling the mess. After painfully smoothing out my hair I went back into the room and grabbed my toiletries and a clean set of clothes. Going back into the bathroom I undressed and stepped into a nice hot shower enjoying some much needed time to myself. 

Being cramped in small hotel rooms and an even smaller car for five days with two men, especially my brothers, was enough to make me feel like I was suffocating. I really didn’t have the time to process everything that happened and I was beginning to feel it hit all at once. The events of last week all flashing before me. The fear, the pain as rough hands squeezed around my throat, the deafening bang, the blood, the look of panic on my younger brother’s face. 

Shakily sighing I rubbed my face under the scalding water and snap myself out of those thoughts. What’s done was done. I need to focus on the now. On my new life and on my family. We would get through this I knew that. As long as we had each other we would be fine. I finished my shower and stepped out onto the floor mat grabbing a towel and drying off.

Getting dressed I then grabbed the comb from the counter and began smoothing out my hair. Walking into my room I pulled my makeup out of my bag and sat at the vanity. Taking my concealer I did the best to conceal under my eyes and then covered up the bruising around my neck. Then I did some light mascara and some chapstick. Satisfied I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

Looking through the cupboards I saw a few cans but not much else for food. Opening the fridge I saw some bottled water but nothing else in there either. The first stop in our new town was going to have to be a grocery store. I grabbed a bottle of water before closing the fridge again and sat at the table. Pulling out my phone I typed up a quick grocery list of all the necessities we would be needing in the house. 

A couple hours passed as I hung around the house. The boys were still sleeping so I decided to write up a little note saying I was going out to get some groceries. Placing that on the fridge and grabbing David’s bag I dug around in it til I found our envelope of cash. Taking what I thought I would need I shoved it into my jeans pocket and grabbed the car keys.

I stepped outside into the beautiful sunshine and locked up behind me. Walking towards our car I heard the rumbling of bikes coming down the street. It was just two of them and the men parked them in front of the house next to ours. The taller one got off his bike first and started towards the house, the other taking out his phone to answer a call. When he got to the door an older gentleman came out of the house and gave him a hug before letting him in and following the man inside.

Looking over I saw the other man finishing his conversation before taking his helmet off and getting off his bike. He noticed me staring and started walking towards me with a friendly smile on his face.

“Hey, you must be the new neighbors.” He said as he got closer.

“Guilty,” I replied smiling “Do you live here?” I asked pointing towards the house the other two men entered just moments before.

“Not anymore. It’s my pop’s place. My brother and I still come by often though.” He told me. “Ezekiel by the way,” he said extending his hand out to me,” but you can call me EZ.”

“Wilhelmina,” I replied, taking his hand and shaking it, “but you can call me Willow.”


	2. Chapter 2

Parking the car in front of the house I got out and opened the trunk revealing all the bags in the back. Grabbing two of them I headed up the steps and into the house. Placing the groceries onto the kitchen counter I turned around to see David staring at me with his arms crossed.

“Where the hell have you been?” He asked glaring at me, nostrils flared.

Pointing at the note on the fridge I replied, “Can’t you read? I went to the store. We can’t survive on canned beans forever.” I crossed my arms and matched his glare.

Sighing he leaned against the entryway pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I panicked when I couldn’t find you and saw the car missing.” He said opening his eyes, softness replacing the hard glare from before. “You got the keys? I need to head out and start looking for a job or before we know it we’ll be broke.”

Pulling the keys from my pocket I tossed them to him.

“Just gotta grab the rest of the groceries out the back then she’s all good to go. Full tank and everything.” I replied giving him a half smile

“I’ll go get them,” he said heading out of the kitchen. Turning around just before he was out of sight he looked back at me, “We’ll get through this. Together.”

“Together” I replied quietly as he turned and walked out of sight.

Putting away the groceries I brought in I got lost in thought. Sometimes I forget how hard this must be for David too. He dropped everything to help his family. The only reason we have a house here was because of him. I have been so worried about Nicky and how he was handling everything that I never thought about how David was handling it, having to clean up another mess his two younger siblings created. 

“Hey we got anything to eat? I’m fucking starving,” 

Jumping out of my thoughts I quickly turned around a hand to my chest trying to calm myself. Nicky was sitting at the table looking at his phone.

“Shit you scared me. You can’t just sneak up on people like that.” Grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl I placed them down in front of him. “I’m not cooking anything so you're gonna have to settle for that for now. Milk’s in the fridge.”

“Thank God, your cooking is horrendous.” He teased giving the first hint of a real smile I have seen him have since the incident.

Rolling my eyes I went back to the counter and saw the rest of the groceries that David must have brought in while I was distracted. Finishing putting everything away I went to join my brother at the table grabbing myself a bowl of cereal. We ate in silence and when we were finished Nicky grabbed the dishes to wash them up. 

“Hey, you good here alone for a bit?” I asked Nicky, “I want to get out and go for a walk. Clear my head.”

“Yeah. I don’t need a babysitter 24/7. I will probably just unpack some stuff maybe watch some tv or something.” He said shrugging. “I’ll be fine.”

I wasn’t completely convinced but needed to get some fresh air so I decided to trust him.

“Call if you need anything and I will come straight back. Got it?” 

—————————————————————————————————————

Walking for about an hour I passed our neighbor’s house smiling as I saw EZ, and I’m guessing his brother, sitting on the steps of their father’s house chatting and smoking.

“Hey Willow!” 

Turning around I saw EZ stand up crushing his cigarette under his boot before walking towards me with a smile. Behind him his brother did the same before swaggering up beside his brother.

“Angel, the big brother.” He introduced himself extending his hand.

Shaking his hand I started to introduce myself but was cut off by Angel.

“Willow, I know, baby bro here couldn’t stop talking about the new neighbor all day.” 

Blushing I looked to EZ whose gaze was to the ground with an embarrassed smile on his face.

“So how you liking Ms. Rosa’s place?” Angel pulled my attention back to him.

“It’s lovely. Did you know her well?” I questioned looking between the two men

“Yeah she used to watch us quite a lot when we were little,” EZ joined in “sometimes we were over there more than our own home.” 

The boys chuckled as they thought about memories of their childhood. 

“Man she made the best cookies. Every week it would be a different kind too and she always let me have as many as I wanted,” smiling Angel added, “I’m pretty sure she’s the reason I was such a chubby little fucker.”

I gave a little giggle finding it hard to imagine him as a chubby kid. But then again it’s amazing how much people can change.

“So is it just you living there by yourself, or is there a boyfriend or husband?” Angel tried to question casually. 

Shaking my head slightly smiling I looked at EZ when I replied.

“No boyfriend or husband. It’s just me and my two brothers.” 

Angel gave his brother a teasing smile before patting him on the shoulder and then looking at me.

“Well it was lovely to meet you Willow but I have to get going. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.” Smiling Angel winked before turning away from us and heading towards his bike.

A few moments passed that felt like forever as EZ and I stood around awkwardly. Looking at him I tried to take as much in as I could. Physically he was very impressive with the biggest arms I had ever seen. He had two tattoos, that I could see at least, one on each arm. He was wearing a leather cut with his brother wearing a matching one which I noticed said Mayans on it recalling seeing a tattoo on Angle’s arm saying the same thing. Then I noticed the prospect patch on the front. Looking up at his face I noticed he was checking me out as well. A small blushed formed on my cheeks as I looked down briefly then back up into his eyes. He had a huge grin on his face. Out of everything I think his smile was my favorite thing.

Breaking the silence I decided to ask him about his cut. 

Pointing I asked, “So are you part of some biker gang or something?”

“Club,” He corrected me chuckling, “We’re just a motorcycle club. Just a bunch of guys who work together and like to ride.”

Not buying it completely I just smiled and nodded understandingly. It wasn’t really my business anyways but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.

“So the prospect patch? What’s that exactly?”

Grabbing his cut up by his chest he explained, “All new members have to prospect for at least a year before they can be voted in as a full patched member, my vote is coming up soon though.”

“So I’m guessing that means you get to do all the dirty work?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Motioning to his bike he asked “Would you maybe like to go for a ride?”

Looking at his bike and then back at him all I wanted to do was say yes. I don’t know what it was but I just felt this connection with him. I was never one to just run off with a guy I just met, but with EZ it felt different, it felt nice. Talking to him I forgot about all the shit that went down back home, why we were here in the first place. He gave me hope that maybe we would be safe here. Maybe just maybe I had a future here and maybe he was a part of that. 

“I would really love to EZ,” more than I should, “but I can’t right now. I told my younger brother Nicky I wouldn't be gone too long and I should really get back to him. Can we take a rain check?” 

“Sure.” He said understandingly.

“Could I borrow your phone real quick?”

Pulling it out of his cut and unlocking it he handed it to me with a slightly confused look on his face.

Smiling I opened up his contacts and added my number to his phone.

“Give me a call or text sometime,” I said boldly handing him his phone back. “I really enjoyed talking with you.” 

Smiling I turned and and walked back to my house before he had the chance to say anything else.

Walking in our house I slipped my shoes off and placed them in the rack by the door. Stepping into the living room I sat down on the couch with a smile on my face thinking about the man I left outside and secretly hoping he was thinking about me too. Looking around I noticed David still wasn’t home and I got up to go look for Nicky.

Going down the hall I noticed his room was shut. I knocked lightly and put my ear up to the door to listen for a response. Not hearing anything I went to open the door only to find out it was locked. 

“Nicky, you okay in there?” I called out softly knocking again.

There was a few minutes before I heard some movement, a click and then the door slowly opened. I was instantly hit with the smell of weed and I looked up to look into my brother’s puffy red eyes, both from getting high and crying. He turned around and slowly walked over to his bed sliding down and sitting on the floor leaning against it.

I followed and sat down next to him all the light happiness from before completely gone and the reality sinking back in.

“Please talk to me,” I pleaded with tears starting to form in my eyes. I hated seeing how much pain my brother was in.

“There’s nothing to say,” his voice was shaky, “I took someone’s life. I fucking killed a man Will!” His voice broke as he began sobbing again.

He leaned over laying his head in my lap and clutched onto me as he cried. Running my hand through his hair I tried to comfort him. 

“Shhhh,” I soothed,” It’s going to be okay. We are going to get through this. Together. I will always be here for you.” 

I gently grabbed his face and guided him to look at me. Looking him in the eyes I tried to keep my own tears from falling failing as I felt a few slip. 

“You saved my life. Remember that, if you hadn’t been there, if you hadn’t protected me, I would be dead. I’m sorry you had to do that but I’m so thankful for what you did for me.” 

He broke down even harder after my words laying his head back down holding me tighter than before. 

“I’m so sorry Will.” He said between sobs. “It's all my fault. It’s all my fault.”

I stayed there running my hand through his hair until he started to calm down and his exhaustion took over. Once I could hear him snoring I broke completely. I sat there and started sobbing myself. My younger brother was so broken and there was nothing I could do to ease his pain and it was all because of what he had to do to save me. 

I don’t even know who the man was other than he was a part of a gang, his tattoos telling us that much. I figured it must have been a random attack or maybe part of an initiation. I was in my apartment cleaning with my headphones on when the man must have broken in. I never heard anything and didn’t know someone was even with me til I walked into my kitchen and saw a man there. That’s when he attacked me. I have never been so scared in my life. Turns out the man was kind of a big deal in his gang and he wasn’t going to just go missing unnoticed. David thought it best to get out of there. If someone knew where he was going or if for some reason there was a hit out on me we would not be safe there or anywhere nearby anymore.

Exhausted, I leaned my head back against the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

A bang from the living room startled me from my sleep. Gently moving Nicky’s head off my lap I slowly got up and made my way to the living room. Turning on the light I found David there picking up a stack of books that had fallen from a shelf that he must have ran into. Looking at the clock I saw it was two in the morning.

“Where have you been all day?” I questioned him annoyed. “We could have really used you here.” 

Thinking of the state our baby brother was in I was pissed he wasn’t here to help me. I was starting to get the impression he was trying to avoid Nicky.

“Why? You and Nick need someone to get rid of a body again?” Sitting down he gruffly started untying his boots and taking them off chucking them to the side.

“That’s not fair.” I snapped crossing my arms defensively.

“Fair?” He huffed standing up and swiftly coming to stand right in front of me, “This whole situation ain’t fair sister. But fair doesn’t mean shit. It never has to you or Nicky. You have always expected me to clean up your messes, bail you out when you guys get into trouble, and boy does trouble always find you two!” His voice got louder as he continued. “You need to stop babying him! Maybe, maybe if you knew the whole truth you would….” he started to trail off catching himself before he said too much.

“The truth? What do you mean?” My anger turned to confusion. What could he mean by that?

“Nothing. I need a shower” He dismissed my question walking past me into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. 

Sighing I turned the light back off going to Nicky’s room. Placing a blanket over him and a kiss to his forehead I then went to my own room closing my door slowly. Exhausted I undressed and crawled into bed under the covers. I layed there staring into the darkness thinking about the last twenty four hours. We would get through this together. Although it didn’t really feel like we were together anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

A little over a week had passed since we arrived in Santo Padre. The morning after my fight with David he made me pancakes as an apology, too proud to apologize verbally. I also received a text from EZ and since then we messaged each other off and on. 

There was still a rift between my brothers but neither one of them would tell me anything about it. Conveniently they both got jobs that were during different times, David at a gun range during the day, and Nicky the night shift at a gas station, which made it much easier for them to avoid each other. When they were together on the rare occasion you could practically cut the tension with a knife. And don’t even get me started on the constant bickering over ridiculous things.

I currently didn’t have a job spending most of my time packing up some of Ms. Rosa’s stuff into boxes to be put into storage. Part of the deal of getting to live here was that we would pack up her things and fix up the house for David’s friend Raphael, that way when and if we did eventually move out the house would be ready to sell and he wouldn’t have to pay anyone to do the work.

It was late morning, almost noon, and I decided it was time to get out of the house. Changing out of the sweats and tank top I was wearing I put on a pretty little white off the shoulder sundress that had dainty little sunflowers all over it pairing it with my yellow vans. Going to my vanity I put on light makeup consisting of sunscreen, mascara, a little blush and a pink gloss on my lips. I then went into my bathroom and took the hair straightener putting loose curls into my shoulder length blonde locks. Finishing with a spritz of perfume I walked into my bedroom. I then went to my jewelry box grabbing my mother’s necklace that she always wore. It was a dainty piece of jewelry, silver, with three small birthstones representing each of her children. I then put in a pair of simple small silver hoops in my ears.

Going to the closet I grabbed my purse and swung it across my chest. Bouncing out of my room and to Nicky’s door I knocked twice.

“Come on let’s go out and enjoy some sunshine!” I said “You got five minutes to get ready!” Hearing a muffled groaning I figured he heard me and went to wait in the living room.

Thirty minutes later he was ready and we were out the door. Walking down the block we headed towards Main Street where most of the shops and businesses were. 

Once we got there we stopped by Felipe’s carniceria first having finally met our actual neighbor a few days ago where he told us about his business.

“Good afternoon Felipe!” I greeted feeling so much better being out of the house.

“Buenas tardes Willow,” wiping his hands on his apron he walked up to the counter across from me. “What can I do for you today?” 

Behind me Nicky was checking out the bookshelf.

“Just wanted to stop in and check out your shop. You have a very nice place here.” I looked in the display at all the different options. “But since we are here can I get you to wrap up a roast for us that David can pick up later on his way home?” 

“Of course, I will have it ready when he gets here.” Looking behind me he addressed Nicky. “You should take that one home to read. It’s a good one.”

Smiling he held up the book “Yeah that would be really cool, thanks.”

Saying our farewells we exited the carniceria and continued our stroll down the street.

A couple hours had passed and we decided to stop in a small diner for some food. Sitting at a booth in the back we looked at our menus as we waited to order. On the other end of the building there were two men having a tense discussion. Both men were fairly tall and well dressed in suits. The man facing in my direction was very handsome, dark hair and a well maintained beard with just a little hint of grey. The other man whose back was to me had dirty blonde hair and seemed a little older. 

“Hey earth to Will?” my brother snapped me out of my daze.

“What? Yeah sorry, what did you say?” 

“Your phone is buzzing.”

Reaching into my purse I pulled it out to see EZ’s caller ID. I quickly answered hoping I wouldn’t miss him. “Hey, what’s up?”

“You have any plans tonight?” 

“Um no not really, why?” Chewing on my bottom lip I waited for his response. I could hear someone faintly calling out to him on the other end.

“I was just wondering if you could take that rain check tonight? I could pick you up at six, maybe we could get something to eat if you wanted”

Replying a little too eagerly I said ,“Yeah that sounds great!” 

“Great! I gotta go but I’ll see you at six.” 

Smiling I hung up the phone and looked across from me to see my brother grinning.

“Stop it!” I stuck my tongue out throwing my napkin in his direction.

Chuckling he caught the napkin “Careful sis you don’t want to seem too eager.”

“Oh shut up Nicky!” I responded blushing.

—————————————————————————————————————

Back at home I jumped into the shower to prepare for my date. Scrubbing my skin and then washing my hair I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off. Grabbing the robe on the door I wrapped it around me and blew dry my hair. Once that was done I did my usual makeup. Going to the dresser I pulled out a baby blue wrap top with bell sleeves and then a pair of black denim shorts and black jeans.

Walking out to the living room and up to my brother on the couch I held up both pairs of bottoms. “Which do you think I should wear?” 

Contemplating his answer he started to speak when the front door opened and in walked David.

“What’s going on?” he asked us.

“Will here has a date tonight,” Nicky said still looking at the options before him.

“What do you think I should wear David?” I turned presenting the options to him, “I have never been on a motorcycle before and I don’t know what you’re supposed to wear.”

“A helmet,” he replied a smug smile on his face

Laughing mockingly I said “Very funny, dad.” 

David moved to join Nicky on the couch sitting on the opposite end of it. 

“Seriously guys I need an opinion and unfortunately for you and me I don’t have anyone else to ask.” I gave them my best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine tell us about our options.” David gave in.

Holding up the shorts I said “There are these shorts which show off my legs really nicely or, these jeans which make my butt look great.” I finished holding up the jeans.

“Alright I’m done,” David said standing up “I am not going to help my sister decide between shorts that show off her legs or anything that apparently makes her butt look good to go on a date with some criminal.” 

“He’s just in a motorcycle club! And he’s a really nice guy.” I huffed crossing my arms.

“He just got out of prison Will.” Nicky joined David

“Really? You guys have been fighting all the time but now you guys agree?” Annoyed I turned around and headed to my bedroom “I will just figure it out myself!”

Deciding on the jeans and a pair of black boots I then grabbed my leather jacket thinking it could be chilly. Taking my purse off my bed I placed it across my chest and put my mother’s necklace back on walking back out to my brothers.

“We’re sorry. You look great sis.” David said walking over and giving me a kiss on the forehead. 

“Yeah you do. Just be careful okay? We don’t really know this guy.” Nicky added

“Okay, but you guys have to promise me something.” I looked at them sternly and pointed between the two. “You two gotta figure out what ever this shit is that’s been going on. I’m getting tired of it and want my family back. I don’t care how you do it, just do it.”

“Fine.” David said while Nicky just stared at his sneakers.

Satisfied I headed for the front door just as I heard a motorcycle pull up outside. Before I could open the door David grabbed my arm turning me around to look at him.

“Here. I got you something.” He pulled a small handgun from the back of his pants and put it in my bag. “Just in case. You remember how to use one?”

“Of course.” Giving one last smile I turned and left the house David standing in the doorway watching as I walked up to EZ. 

EZ grinned at me as I approached his bike. Getting off he grabbed his extra helmet and handed it to me. “You look beautiful.”

Blushing I grabbed the helmet and placed it on my head. “Thank you.” 

He sat back down on his bike and extended his hand to me. Taking it he guided me onto the back behind him. I timidly wrapped my arms around his waist.

“First time?” He asked looking back at me

“Is it that obvious?”

Chuckling he grabbed my arms and wrapped them around him tighter pulling me closer into his back. “Don’t be afraid to hang on. You ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.” Leaning my cheek against his back I held on tight.

The ride was so freeing and simple. The wind in my hair and the scent of EZ making me relax. Taking it easy he didn’t go too fast and we just enjoyed the ride and each other’s company. 

Pulling up next to a food truck EZ helped me off the bike and then followed himself. I took my helmet off and he placed it onto his handlebars.

“This place has the best tacos in town.” He told me as we walked up to the window to order. 

Getting our food EZ grabbed his bedroll and then taking my hand led me to a field of grass just a little ways behind where the truck was parked. 

Laying his bedroll down we sat down beside each other to eat just barely not touching.

“I’m pretty sure that was the best thing I have ever tasted.” I said sighing satisfied

“I told you so.” He said turning slightly so he was facing me more. Reaching over and gently touching the stones on my necklace he admired them, “Your necklace is very pretty. Where did you get it?”

Picking it up and playing with it I replied “It was my mother’s, each stone is for her children,” pointing to the stones “the peridot is for David, the aquamarine is for me, and then the citrine is for Nicky.” I looked back at EZ smiling.

“Are you close with your mom?” EZ asked.

“I don’t really remember her. She passed away when Nicky was still a baby,” still playing with my necklace I continued, “My dad and brother would tell us about her all the time though, kept her memory alive.”

“What about your dad?” 

“We were close. He was a great man and a great dad.” Moving to sit criss cross I looked at my hands in my lap.

“Was?” EZ asked gently 

“He was a cop. Got killed on the job about six years ago.” I fiddled with my hands in my lap. 

Compassionately placing his hand over mine settling them he said, “I’m so sorry.”

Looking up into his eyes I saw what almost looked like guilt. Grabbing his hand I gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sorry about your mom too. I heard what happened. How you ended up in prison.”

“So you know I killed a cop?” He asked averting his gaze from mine.

“Look at me EZ.” He did, “From what I heard it was an accident. Completely different from what happened to my dad. I would never hold that against you.”

He let out a relieved breath, “You really are an incredible woman.”

Moving over I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me as we looked up at the night sky full of stars.

“I will never get over how beautiful this view is.” I whispered in awe.

“Yeah me either.” He said looking at me. 

Feeling his gaze I groaned teasingly, “Please tell me you did not just do that.” I turned to look at him, “That was so cheesy.” 

Chuckling he looked at me with adoration, “It’s true.” 

Gently grabbing his face I leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Pulling back I returned his goofy smile.

“It’s getting late I should probably get back home before my brother's start worrying.”

Helping me to my feet after getting up himself EZ rolled up his bedroll and we walked back to his bike hand in hand. 

Once home I got off his bike and leaned over thanking him and giving him a quick peck on the lips “I had a great time. Hopefully we can do this more often.”

“I would love that.” 

Slowly walking towards my front door I turned around to find EZ doing the same on his way into Felipe’s house. Giving a smile and a wave I then entered the house leaning against the door smiling from ear to ear thinking about my amazing date with EZ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for checking out my story! I hope you all are enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

My heart felt full as I waltz into the kitchen instantly crashing from my high at the sight before me. The two men didn’t even notice I was there. Holding Nicky against the wall with a fist full of his shirt David pulled back with the other laying another blow to the younger brother’s face. 

Looking at the exposed skin where Nicky’s shirt had risen up from how David was holding him it seemed like time froze around me as I noticed foreign ink on my brother’s abdomen. Flashing back to that awful night I remembered laying on the ground frozen in shock while the man who attacked me lay dead on top of me, the glowing red eyes of his flaming skull tattoo on his neck piercing into my soul, the same glowing eyes of the same skull that I was now staring at on my brother’s flesh.

Slowly approaching the men I couldn't take my eyes off the ink. Finally sensing my presence David pulled away from Nicky and my two brothers stood there staring at me. I think someone said something but I couldn’t hear anything. Pulling Nicky’s shirt up a little further to see the whole thing I gently ran my hand over it not believing what I was seeing was real.

“Please tell me it's not true. Tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” I said looking up at Nicky’s beat up face, tears in my eyes.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes not able to look at me, “You weren't supposed to be there Will. No one was supposed to get hurt.” His voice shook. 

“No, no it can’t be, you couldn’t have, you wouldn’t.” I said tears starting to fall, trying to wrap my head around everything. 

The pieces started to fall together. Sobbing I started shoving and beating his chest over and over in my anguish. Nicky just stood there taking it. David’s strong arms came up behind me turning me around and squishing me in his chest. I pushed and squirmed until he finally released me.

Looking into his pained eyes I said, “You knew didn’t you? This whole time you knew and never said anything!”

“I couldn’t tell you Wilhelmina. I knew it would break you. I was just trying to protect you from this pain.”

“That’s a bullshit excuse David.” I wiped at the tears that fell on my cheeks.

“Please Will, just let me explain.” Nicky’s voice cracked from behind me.

I stepped away from my two brothers. My ears were ringing and I couldn't think straight. My breathing became panicked as I tried to process what had just come to light, what my younger brother was a part of, how my older brother knew everything, and how they had both kept it from me breaking all my trust in them. 

Breathing heavily and placing a hand on my chest I turned away fleeing from them. I had to get out of there. I couldn’t be anywhere near them with this betrayal so fresh. Bursting out the front door I started rushing down the sidewalk trying to get as far away as I could, fresh tears falling down my face. Caught up in my own head and pain I ran straight into someone’s chest. 

“Hey what’s going on?” The man grasped my shoulders and I looked up to see it was EZ. 

Relieved to see a friendly face I broke down and wrapped my hands tightly around him. Wrapping his strong arms around me in return he held me just as tightly, “What can I do? Tell me how I can help you.

“Get me out of here,” I whispered “Please, I can’t stay here.”

—————————————————————————————————————

EZ did exactly what I asked of him and took me to his trailer. I held onto him as tight as I could the whole ride. Helping me off his bike he led me into his home.

“It’s not much but you are welcome to stay here as long as you need.” He said turning on the light. “I can stay with Pops.”

“Thank you EZ. It’s perfect.” I said, giving a sad smile. 

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked, leaning against the little table.

“I can’t. Not right now.” Walking towards me he wrapped me into his arms, the tears forming in my eyes again. 

“It’s okay. Just know I’m a great listener.” Pulling out of our embrace he placed a kiss on my forehead before walking back to the “bedroom” area. Opening a drawer he pulled out a tshirt and handed it to me. “You can wear this tonight, it would probably be more comfortable than what you got on.”

I took it from him gratefully, “Thank you again so much for this EZ.”

“Of course. You should probably try to get some sleep.” Leaning over he pulled me into another embrace. “I will be back over in the morning.”

Giving me a reassuring smile he headed for the door. 

“EZ wait,” I called out

He turned around at the door, “Yeah?”

“Would you please stay?” I said, looking down at my feet.

“Anything you need.” Turning back around he locked the door and then walked further back into the camper. “I’ll sleep here,” he motioned to the table area, “please take the bed.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go wash up.”

Walking into the bathroom I closed the door behind me. Taking my purse off I set it on the small counter by the sink. Looking into the mirror I took in the sight of my appearance. Mascara had run and smeared all down my face and my eyes were red and puffy. Turning on the water I did my best to wash my face getting all the makeup and evidence of the day off. I then undressed and put the shirt EZ gave me on. It was just big enough to hit mid thigh. His scent gave me a comforting feeling.

Just hours ago it felt like it was the best day of my life and now it felt like one of the worst days. It’s amazing how fast that can happen. This wasn’t exactly how I imagined my first night staying with EZ would be. 

Stepping out of the bathroom I saw all the lights were off except the one by the bed. I looked over to EZ at the table. 

“If you need anything at all just let me know,” He said. 

I smiled and gave him a nod turning towards the bed shutting the light off before climbing in, “Goodnight EZ.”

“Goodnight Wilhelmina” 

Curling under the blanket laying on my side I stared into the dark. I felt incredibly lucky to have met Ezekiel Reyes. He was so kind and compassionate and understanding, he felt too good to be true, like he was just a dream that I was going to wake up from any moment. The day catching up to me my eyes started to feel heavy. I gave in and closed my eyes hoping to forget about all the horrible events that happened, at least for a little while.

In my apartment I was dancing around dusting the shelves full of trinket’s, my music blasting through my headphones. Picking up one of my pictures I smiled. My mother was sitting in her bed holding Nicky in her arms David sitting next to her, a three year old me in his lap looking at the newest addition to the family. the biggest smile on my face. Dusting it off I picked up the next one, a family picnic in the park, mom was leaning against dad’s chest as they looked at us three kids, David and I enjoying our snacks as we played with our baby brother. The last family photo was a Christmas photo from when we were older, standing in front of our tree, dad, David, Nicky, and I making the silliest faces we could think of. ‘The final picture on my shelf was of dad in uniform, I gently cleaned it giving it a kiss before setting it back down in its place. 

Wiping my hands on my sweats I decided it was time to get started on the mountain of dishes in the sink. Walking into the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks as I made eye contact with my unknown intruder. Quickly glancing at the knife block on the counter I dashed to grab one, the intruder predicting my move as he lunged at me and shoved my against the fridge. Panicking I hit him as I struggled to get free. Grabbing me by the hair he threw me onto the ground. Screaming for help I frantically looked for anything I could use to defend myself. Before I even realized what was happening the man was on top of me his hands crushing around my throat. I clawed and kicked trying everything to survive. My vision started to get dark as I looked up at man, the cold blooded expression on his face giving me chills. Before long my vision went completely dark, suddenly coming back. Still fighting for my life I looked back at the man to see familiar piercing blue eyes I knew too well, instead of the intruder it was now Nicky on top of me rough hands squeezing the life out of me, his face showing no signs of remorse. 

Gasping I sat up straight and grasped at my neck trying to catch my breath sobbing. My hair and shirt sticking to me from sweat.

A voice startled me from my panicked state, “It was just a nightmare, you’re safe, I promise.” EZ said helping me remember where I was. He was standing next to the bed in his pajama bottoms, his face full of concern. 

Still crying and panting EZ climbed into the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. Wrapping my arms around him I laid my head on his chest closing my eyes and trying to sooth my breathing. Running his hand up and down my back he quietly soothed me. “Shh it's okay, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Calming down after about fifteen minutes I drifted back to sleep safe in EZ’s arms for now.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yo Boy Scout open up!”

A loud bang on the door woke me up. Squinting from the light of morning coming into the trailer I layed there wrapped up in EZ’s arms on his bare chest. Waking up himself he carefully removed me from his body and got out of bed. “Shit sorry. I gotta get that.” Sitting up I watched as he walked over to the door answering it.

A man covered in tattoos with longer black hair barged past EZ into the trailer. “What the hell man I’ve been out there banging forever! Bish needs to talk to you.”

“Just give me a minute and I’ll be right there, yeah?” EZ said glancing back at me, the other man not even noticing my presence.

“Better be quick,” the man turned to leave catching me from the corner of his eyes. Looking at me in EZ’s bed and then back at EZ standing there only in his sweatpants, “Shit didn’t know you had company. My bad.” Smirking he left the trailer calling out, “You got five minutes prospect!”

Closing the door EZ turned back to me. “Sorry about that.” He rubbed his face trying to wake up. “I better get dressed. Can’t keep Bishop waiting or I’ll be in deep shit.”

“Perks of being a prospect?” I teased. 

“Ha yeah,” He chuckled, grabbing his clothes.

Groaning, I buried my head into the pillow, my voice muffled, “As long as I’m not needed anywhere I’m gonna go back to sleep.

“Fair enough. Call me if you need anything” I heard him say before he walked out closing the door quietly behind him.

Falling back asleep I slept for about two more hours before waking up. Stretching I sat up and looked around the small camper to find myself all alone. Getting out of bed I got dressed in my clothes from yesterday and checked my phone. I had seven missed calls from Nicky and five from David. Sighing I got rid of the notifications and put my phone in my pocket leaving my bag on the bed. 

“I told you I’d see you around.”

Exiting the trailer I was met with Angel hanging around outside looking like he had been waiting for me. “EZ had to go take care of some club stuff, told me you were staying here and were kind of messed up last night, asked if I would show you around and introduce you to everyone.”

I was a little disappointed that EZ wasn’t here but I understood. I did just crash into his life unexpectedly.

“Okay, cool,” I said walking up to him, putting my hands in the pocket of my jeans.

“So if you don’t mind me asking what happened?” 

Shrugging I glanced down at my feet, “Just family shit.” I looked back at him trying my best to give a reassuring smile.

He huffed “I’ve had some experience with that myself.” Turning and heading around the fence he said, “Follow me, I wanna show you something before I take you in to see everyone.”

Following him we walked around the whole fenced in area to the back of the property where there were a few beat up junked cars one of them full of dents with a few smashed windows. Leaning over Angel picked up a crowbar that was leaning against the fence presenting it to me. Taking it I looked at Angel, “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Motioning with his head to the cars, “Fuck some shit up.” he said grinning.

“So you want me to hit these cars?” I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, you look like you could use it.” He replied, “Trust me it helps.”

Looking into his eyes I could see that he was being sincere and figured he must have done this a few times himself. 

“Ok,” I said hesitantly and walked up to the car that looked like it had already taken the most damage. Pulling the crowbar back I swung as hard as I could into the side of the door. Smiling at the impact I continued whacking it over and over moving to the front and smashing the headlights in. Angel leaned against the fence watching and waiting.

As I continued my rampage I channeled all the anger and hurt into my actions. The break in, the man who attacked me, the revelation of Nicky being involved with the gang, David knowing and not saying anything. With each satisfying hit I felt a little bit lighter. It was freeing to be in control of the destruction happening around me for once. 

Panting from exhaustion I dropped the crowbar on to the ground and turned back to face Angel laughing from the adrenaline high. 

“Better?”

“Much.” 

“Good,” he smiled smugly. “Now let's go meet the guys” he came over to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me back to the front and into the clubhouse. 

“Yo Chucky! Bring us a couple beers!” He shouted to a man behind the bar before heading over to a table with four guys seated at it. I recognized one of them as the man who barged into EZ’s trailer earlier. 

“Guys this is Willow,” he introduced “She’s gonna be staying in the trailer for a little while.” 

Pointing to the man I met this morning he said “That’s Coco.” 

“Yeah we’ve sort of met already,” I said. Giving me a nod Coco took a drag of his cigarette.

Continuing on he pointed to the bald larger man sitting next to Coco, “that’s Gilly,” then to the smaller but muscular bald man covered in tattoos “Creeper,” and then to last man with long black hair and kind eyes, “and that’s Riz.” The three men all greeted me as Angel introduced them. 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” I said sitting down at the table, Angel pulling up another chair for himself. 

“So where are you from? I haven’t seen you around before,” Riz asked, leaning forward placing his arms on the table, folding his hands. 

“New York.” I replied nervously playing with my necklace.

“How the hell did you end up here in Santo Padre, California from way over on the other side of the country?” Coco asked. 

“Um,” The men all looked at me expectantly as I tried to figure out how to respond. “Just needed a change in scenery. My older brother David was coming down here to help out a buddy of his so I decided to come with him and help out.” I smiled hoping they couldn’t see through me. 

“Well it’s definitely a change of scenery,” Creeper added.

“So you gotta job here?” Angel asked, looking over at me.

“Not right now, I’m gonna start looking soon.” 

Just then a man came over with a round of beers placing one down in front of me and then one to each of the guys. I smiled at the man and thanked him for the beer.

“That’s Chucky,” Coco introduced us. 

“It’s nice to meet you Chucky, I’m Willow.” I said smiling extending my hand for him to shake

“Pleasures all mine señorita,” Chucky said, taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his face placing a quick kiss to the back of it. 

Giving me a bow he headed back to the bar. Looking back at the men I gave them a puzzled look. 

“That’s just Chucky. He’s fucking weird but he’s cool.” Angel said, taking a pack of cigarettes off the table. 

“What happened to his hands?” I asked looking around at the men. 

“You don’t wanna know.” Gilly said causing the rest of the men to chuckle.

“So what did you do in New York?” Riz asked changing the subject, “Maybe we can help you find something similar here.”

Smiling I thought about my job back home, “I was a dancer.” Taking a drink of my beer all the men looked at me with smirks on their faces. Understanding what they all must be thinking I corrected them. “Not that kind of dancer.” I smirked back.

“Damn that’s too bad,” Coco said eyeing me.

“But I bet you would be for EZ.” Angel teased before lighting his cigarette.

“You jealous Angel?” I retorted back before taking another drink, eyebrow raised. 

The Mayan men laughed and we continued chatting before one by one they all disappeared to do various things leaving just me and Angel at the table. 

“Hey do you know when EZ’s gonna be back?” I asked Angel brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

“Nah I’m not sure, sorry querida,” He said putting out his second cigarette, “Is there something you need?”

“I was just hoping he could take me to go pick up a few things from the house,” I said rubbing the back of my neck, “I don’t really wanna go back just yet but I kind of need a change of clothes.” 

“I ain’t doing anything today anyways. I can take you”

“You sure? Because I can wait” I said, not wanting to inconvenience him in any way.

“It’s no problem, let’s go.” He said getting up from his chair and extending his hand to help me up, “We better get going before it gets too late, we got a party to attend.” 

“A party?” I asked nervously. 

“Hell yeah a party and you’re the guest of honor.” Seeing the panic on my face he added, “Don’t worry it won’t be anything huge we just love any excuse to have one.” 

Smiling I took his hand standing up and we exited the clubhouse together.

—————————————————————————————————————

Pulling up in front of the house I sat there hanging onto Angel not ready to face my brothers. The car was parked out front so I knew at least one of them was home if not both of them. Taking a shaky deep breath I slowly go off the back of the bike. Taking my helmet off I handed it to Angel him getting off the bike behind me.

“You want some back-up” he asked.

“Yeah actually, that would be really nice.” I smiled gratefully knowing that my brother’s wouldn’t dare mention anything that happened if there was an outsider in the house. 

Walking up the steps with Angel behind me I slowly opened the door instantly being struck with the nauseating combination of the smell of cigarettes, pot, and alcohol. Walking into the living room I took in the sight. Various beer and alcohol bottles were all over the coffee table and floor, ashtrays full and a first aid kit opened. On the couch David was passed out with Nicky in a similar state in the recliner, his long limbs hanging over the edges, fresh stitches on his face. At least the fall out gave them something to bond over.

“Looks like it was a rough one for everyone,” Angel regarded from behind me. 

Sighing I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag returning back to the living room and picking up all the empty bottles and dumping the ashtrays. “I‘ll take that outside for ya,” Angel offered, grabbing the bag from my hands and heading out the back door. 

Going to my room I packed a bag and grabbed the garbage bucket from the bathroom. Returning to the living room I placed it down on the ground next to David. By the looks of it I was guessing he would be needing it. Grabbing the other one from the main bathroom I did the same thing placing it next to Nicky. Next I went to the kitchen grabbing two water bottles and a bottle of ibuprofen placing them onto the coffee table. 

Opening the closet in the hallway I grabbed two blankets gently placing the first on David giving him a kiss on his head catching a glance at his busted knuckles. Sighing I moved on to Nicky brushing the hair gently off his forehead before giving him a kiss on the head as well and placing the other blanket over him. 

“You’re a good sister,” Angle said after silently returning back to the house and watching my actions.

“Yeah, I fucking am.” I said scuffing, annoyed with myself for not being able to fight my nurturing instincts.

“They are definitely gonna feel like shit when they wake up.” He regarded a small smirk on his lips.

“Good.” I replied stealing one last glance at my brothers before walking out the front door.  
—————————————————————————————————————

Returning back to the Scrapyard Angel went straight to the clubhouse and I to EZ’s trailer to freshen up for the party. After showering I put on some makeup deciding for a little more than what I usually did for the occasion, going with a full face and sultry smokey eye look. After that I slipped on my casual little black dress with some black flats. Placing my mother’s necklace on I then pulled my hair into a braided half up half down do. 

Spritzing my signature perfume onto my wrist I heard a light knock on the door. Answering I beamed as I saw who it was. I wrapped my arms excitedly around his neck as he stumbled a bit from my unexpected embrace.

“Hey you look great,” EZ chuckled into my neck inhaling my scent, “And you smell amazing.”

“Thank you” I blushed pulling back to look into his eyes. “I’ve missed you.” I hoped I wasn’t going too fast for him but man was I falling for him and when I do I fall hard and fast.

“I missed you too.” He replied earnestly. “How was your day?” 

Stepping back I let EZ into the trailer. Sitting on the bench by the table he sat on the other side across from me. “It was really good. Angel introduced me to some of the guys. They’re good people.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Standing up from his seat he grabbed my hands to pull me up with him. “Shall we get going to this party?” 

Wrapping my arms around his neck I stretched up on my toes pressing a kiss to his rough chapped lips. Placing his hands on my waist he pulled me closer passionately kissing me back. Licking my bottom lip gently I answered by opening my mouth, our tongues exploring each other’s. Pulling away from him, both of us panting, I gave him a teasing smile before biting my lip, “The guest of honor shouldn’t be late.” With that I turned away from him exiting the trailer swaying my hips just a little bit more than usual as I walked away hearing a small groan from EZ before he joined me.

The music was blasting and most everyone was outside when we entered the scrapyard. Approaching us from the clubhouse Angel handed EZ and I each a beer. Accepting it gratefully I took a large swig of it before looking around. There was a fight going on in what appeared to be a fighting cage on one end and an open area where people were dancing on the other end. An older man who was shorter than Angel and EZ but still taller than me came up between the Reyes brothers pating them on the shoulder. “This must be our lovely new guest.” He said a warm smile on his face as he looked at me. 

“Willow,” I greeted the man taking in the Presidente patch on his cut. “You must be the President?”

“Bishop, It’s nice to finally get the chance to meet you Willow.”

“Bishop’s my sponsor,” EZ explained.

“So word on the street is that you are a dancer?” Bishop inquired

“Word gets out fast around here,” I giggled, “That is correct. I actually went to quite a few ballroom dancing competitions and was teaching a few classes back home.” I smiled thinking about it.

“Well I’m actually a pretty good dancer myself,” He said, extending his hand out to me, “May I have this dance?”

Smiling I accepted his hand and he led me out onto the dance floor leaving Angel and EZ gaping behind us.

Placing his arm around my back I put my hand up onto his shoulder grabbing his hand with the other. Bishop effortlessly led me, our hips moving in perfect rhythm to the beat. Spinning me around I laughed enjoying the feeling of doing what I loved again. We continued dancing and when the song came to an end he ended the dance with a dip. Breathless he brought me back up and thanked me for the dance leading me back to the boys where we left them staring in shock.

“Damn Bish I didn’t know you could dance,” Angle said chuckling. “You better watch your girl EZ or she might just leave you.” He teased.

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” Bishop replied getting cut off by his phone ringing. “If you’ll excuse me querida I have to get this.” Stepping away he answered his phone.

“After that I’m starting to question if I picked the wrong Mayan.” I teased EZ with Angel. 

“I guess I’ll just have to show you that you picked the right one.” EZ said before leading me back onto the dance floor. 

Wrapping my arms tightly around EZ he pulled me close as we swayed to the music. I showed EZ a few simple moves and we danced for hours smiling and laughing the whole time. By the end of the night we were almost too exhausted to do anything else, almost.

Walking hand in hand EZ brought me back to the trailer. “Why don’t you stay tonight? It’s pretty late and I don’t want to be alone.” I offered.

Once we were in the trailer I wrapped my arms around EZ once again and kissed him desperately. Kissing me back eagerly his arms reached under my thighs pulling me up as I wrapped my legs around him. Kissing down to his neck and jaw EZ walked us over to the bed laying me down gently with him on top of me. We made out for a few minutes before I flipped him over so I was on top of him straddling his lap. EZ sat up as I pulled his cut off him followed by his white t-shirt. Looking back at him I took in his bare chest biting my lip. Looking at him with lustful eyes he wore a cocky smirk. “You like what you see?” He asked, voice low. 

“Mmmhmm.” I replied licking my lips. I ran my hands across his chest before pushing him down. Grabbing my dress I pulled it over my head and threw it onto the floor, EZ’s large hands grabbing onto my hips. Leaning down I kissed him once again as his hands explored my body finding their way to the back of my bra and unclasping it with expertise before brining it off my shoulders and tossing it to the side. Taking a moment to take in my bare flesh he looked at me, his eyes dark. Feeling a little self conscious I brought my arms up to cover myself, his hand catching me before so. “Don’t. You’re beautiful.” He stated, looking into my eyes so I knew he meant it. Rolling us back over he left a trail of kisses from my chest to my stomach before reaching my thighs. He looked up at me and I nodded my approval, him hooking his fingers into the sides of my underwear and pulling them down. 

Before I knew it we were both naked and tangled up together in utter bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

Snuggled up with my back against EZ’s chest I traced the bulging veins on his arms that were wrapped around me tightly with the tip of my finger. EZ snuggled his face into my neck leaving kisses there and on my shoulder. I hummed softly enjoying the intimate embrace.

“Last night was amazing,” he murmured into my ear.

“Yeah, it was alright I guess.” I teased tilting my head to look back at him. 

“Just alright?” He mocked offense.

“I mean it could use a little more work,” I replied kissing his arms, “We just need some more practice.”

“Well I didn’t hear any complaints last night,” he teased back a devilish grin on his face, “And you were very loud and vocal.” 

Blushing I turned around in his arms to face him, “Was I really that loud?”

“Oh yeah you were,” he brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes, the grin still plastered on his face, “It was hot.”

Blushing even more if that was possible I buried my face in his chest. I could feel his body shake as he laughed, his finger running up and down my bare spine.

Tilting my chin back up to look at him he leaned in kissing me slowly before pulling back, “How about we start practicing now?” He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

An annoying buzzing interrupted me before I could even respond. Sighing at the poor timing I sat up and reached over EZ grabbing my phone out of my purse on the floor. Looking at the blank screen I turned to EZ. “Must be you.” Getting up he grabbed his phone out of the pocket of his cut and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the screen a minute before ignoring it. Crawling over behind him I rubbed my hands up and down his back and shoulders whilst peppering gentle kisses to the marks I left on his back the night before. Wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my chin on his shoulder he relaxed into my embrace. “Who was that?”

“No one, just a spam call.” He said, turning his head to give me a quick kiss. 

Running my hands down his chest and stomach towards his lap I whispered in his ear, “You were saying something about practicing?” Leaning his head back and closing his eyes a low moan escaped his lips as I wrapped my hand around him.

A loud banging knock sounded on the door. Groaning in frustration EZ stood up as I unwrapped myself from him. “You got to be fucking kidding me.” He said, picking his jeans off the floor and pulling them on as he walked to the door. Giggling at his reaction I wrapped the sheet around myself and listened to see who it was I had to thank for interrupting us.

Not being able to make out anything that was being said I gave up and laid back against the wall. After a minute or so EZ returned back to the bed. “That was Chucky. Your brother’s are here looking for you.” 

I knew I would have to face them eventually but I was really hoping I could put it off a little longer. EZ sat next to me and rested his hand on my knee giving a comforting squeeze. “Are you okay? Do you want me to get rid of them?”

Leaning over I stuck my face in my hands releasing a shaky breath. EZ’s other hand rubbed circles on my back. “I think you should talk to them. At least hear them out. Family is messy but it's one of the most important things.” EZ said. 

Picking my head up I gave him a small smile. “You’re right. I would have to face them eventually anyways.” 

“Do you want me to stay with you when you talk to them?” EZ asked.

“No, thank you, but this is something I need to do on my own.” I said pulling his face towards me for a quick kiss.

“You should get dressed.” He said pulling a shirt on and then his cut, “I will tell them you will be right out.” 

—————————————————————————————————————

Stepping out of the trailer I was greeted by Chucky. “I thought I would come lead you to where your brothers are. I’m glad I was able to meet them.” Chucky said with a big smile.

“Thanks Chucky.” I said walking with him into the yard.

Once we were further in I saw Nicky and David sitting at a table with Angel, EZ, and Coco. Stopping just before we got there Chucky turned to me. “Family is so important. I hope to have that some day.” Smiling he gave me a quick bow goodbye before heading into the club house. 

You can have mine I thought to myself before getting up the courage to face them.

I stood there a few moments contemplating turning around and leaving before I made my way to their table. Taking my presence as a cue to leave Angel, Coco, and EZ stood up. Walking past me as they left Angel gave a friendly pat on the shoulder and EZ stopped to check in on me. “If you need anything I won’t be far.” Closing my eyes I nodded my head lightly as he gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving us alone.

“I see you two have gotten cozy.” David was the first to break the silence.

“And you two look like shit.” I said regarding their appearance. Folding my arms I stared them down. “You wanted to talk so talk. I’m listening.”

“It’s not what it looks like.” Nicky started.

“What? So you aren’t a part of the gang that got us in this mess?” I said trying to keep my voice hushed. 

Sighing he looked down at his folded hands on the table. “Well no that is what it looks like.”

“Why Nicky? Why would you do something so stupid?” My voice cracked as I tried to keep my emotions contained.

“I got into some deep shit Will. I owe them money, like a lot, they said we could work out a deal, that I could work off my debt, that they….they wouldn’t kill me if, if I became one of them, that they wouldn’t go after my family” He stammered out regret clearly in his eyes as he looked at me.

“And you believed them?! Have you lost your mind?! Those guys are bad people Nicky!” My voice raised a little betraying me.

“I was trying to protect you and David! I didn’t want you to have to pay for my mistakes!” He said, starting to lose his temper.

“But we still are.” David finally chimed in.

Frustrated I paced back and forth a few times trying to organize my thoughts. Stopping in front of him I said, “You know I can’t stop you from making stupid decisions. No matter how hard I try you are an adult and you are allowed to make your own mistakes, but the target’s not just on you Nicholas, if they find any of us we’re all dead!” Calling my brother by his birth name was like a slap to the face that only fueled his anger.

“God stop being such a bitch!”, he spat, “I fucking saved your life Wilhemina! You should be grateful!”

“If it wasn't for you she wouldn’t even be in this situation!” David said jaw clenched and knuckles turning white from his grip around the armrest of his chair.

Fuming I turned to leave before I said or did something I would really regret. Standing up Nicky grabbed my arm forcefully whipping me around. “Get your hands off me!” I yanked my arm out of his grip rubbing my arm where he had me. “I don’t even know who you are anymore.” I said, my voice just above a whisper.

“Everything okay over here?” EZ said coming up beside me followed by Angel, Coco, and Gilly.

“Yeah. They were just leaving.” I replied my eyes not leaving Nicky. 

I could read the battle between anger and guilt all over his face but I had lost all sympathy for my younger brother. He made his own bed and now he would have to lie in it. 

“Go to the car.” David ordered Nicky. Turning to me as Nicky walked away he gave me a small smile, “I just want you to be happy Wilhemina. You deserve to be happy. I hope you will come home soon but as long as you are safe that's all I care about.” Hugging me tightly he kissed me on the top of the head before pulling away. “I love you sis.”

“I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed as I continued to stay in the trailer, EZ spending most of his nights there with me. I had talked to David on and off but Nicky and I had barely said two words to each other since our last conversation. 

David had bought me a car. It wasn’t fancy and was pretty old but it was cheap and allowed me more freedom to be able to to come and go as I pleased without having to rely on anyone. 

I had found a job at a small dance studio and was loving every minute of it.  
Candace, the owner was very pregnant with twins and wasn’t able to do as much anymore. For now she had me picking up her younger ballet and tap classes consisting of four to six year olds and a few of her private couples dance lessons.

At the studio I was in the middle of one of my ballet classes. I had the twelve little girls sitting around in a circle as I led them in their stretches. “Now everyone in your butterfly stretch,” I called out placing my feet together and using my elbows to push my legs flat on the ground. “Now flap your wings.” The girls all began excitedly flapping their legs as if they were butterflies causing me to giggle. I loved their energies and personalities. They were so pure and innocent.

A light tap on the glass door pulled my attention away from the girls. Smiling, I stood up and headed that way. “Keep stretching. I will be right back.” Stepping out of the room but still where I could observe my students I looked up at EZ. “I missed you. You didn’t come home last night.” 

“Yeah I’m sorry. I should have called.” He said, sticking his thumbs through his belt loops. “Club stuff ran late. I crashed with Angel.”

“It’s no problem. I understand. What are you doing here?” I asked, stealing a glance into the room watching the girls stretching.

“I thought maybe when you're done with your class we could get lunch.” He suggested.

“I would love that.” Stretching up I kissed him tenderly. Smiling into the kiss he placed his hand on my hips as I snaked my arms around his neck.

Pulling away I blushed as I heard the various oohs and awes and giggles coming from the room behind me. “I should be done around one. Can you come back and pick me up then or do you want me to meet you?” 

Just then EZ’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his cut a frown forming on his face before quickly declining it. “I’m sorry what were you saying?”

“I was just asking if you were going to pick me up or if you wanted to meet.” EZ’s phone began buzzing again. “Maybe you should get that.” I suggested pointing to his vibrating cut.

Sighing he pulled it back out and went to decline it again, a frown still on his face. “Shit it’s Angel now. I got to get this.” Answering he turned away taking a few steps away from me. “Yeah?” He paused as he listened to his brother on the other end. “What?! Shit, I’m on my way.” Hanging up he turned back to me where I was waiting patiently.

“Club stuff?”

“Yeah, I’m so sorry corazon. I have to take a rain check on lunch. Letty’s friend needs our help.” He said quickly before giving me a quick kiss and heading back out the front door. 

Taking a deep breath I turned back around putting a smile on my face before entering the room. “Alright girls find a place at the barre.” I instructed

My class ended and all the girls gave me hugs before heading home with their parents. The last one left was Lucy whose mom was running late for pick up. “Hey Lucy how about you color me a picture while we wait for your mom to get here?” I smiled, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her into the back office. 

Picking out a picture I sat her down at the desk and brought her a juice box from the mini fridge. Grabbing the crayons she began to color. “Ms. Willow was that your boyfriend?” She asked her voice small and quiet.

Chuckling lightly I replied, “Yes that was.” 

“Are you gonna marry him?” She asked not looking up from her coloring.

“I don’t know. Maybe someday.” I smiled thinking about the possibility.

“Well if you don’t, I’m gonna.” She said proudly. 

Laughing I walked over beside here and smoothed her hair down. “I’ll let him know.” Looks like I have some competition I thought to myself. 

“Lucy?” I heard a woman’s voice call out about fifteen minutes later. 

Stepping out of the office and into the hallway I greeted the woman, Lucy’s mother. “She’s in the back. I thought she could color while we waited.” I smiled at the woman. 

She seemed a little shaken and distraught. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“It’s no problem,” I replied, “Is everything alright?”

“No actually. You haven’t heard?” She said surprise evident on her face. “A man I knew and worked with, Marlon, was found dead this morning. They say he killed himself.” A sob escaped her lips as she covered her mouth.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry,” I said, pulling her into a hug. I held her for a few minutes letting her get her composure back. 

Pulling back she wiped her eyes quickly. “Thank you, for being so kind to me and my daughter.” 

“Of course.” Just then Lucy came out holding her picture.

“Mommy I drew you something!” She ran up to her mom throwing her arms around her neck as her mother squatted down to catch her. 

Looking at the picture she told her daughter, “It’s beautiful.” Standing up with her daughter in her arms she turned to me “Tell Ms. Willow, thank you and goodbye.”

“Byeeee!” The little girl said smiling ear to ear. Giving me a wave as they left.

—————————————————————————————————————

After a long day of classes I was sitting in the office taking care of some paperwork Candace asked me to do before locking up. Sipping on a juice box I grabbed my phone to check for any messages. Looking at the time I noticed it was already 10pm. 

Yawning I gathered up the papers and compiled them into a folder before filing them in the file cabinet beside the desk. Getting up from the chair I walked over to the stereo turning off the quiet music I had playing to keep me company. I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door when I heard faint music playing. Knowing I just turned the stereo off and should be alone I pulled my gun out of my purse and slowly stepped out of the office. 

The music seemed to be coming from the studio down the hall. Being as quiet as possible I walked on the balls of my feet to the room. Looking into the pitch black room I raised my gun and quickly turned on the light with the other one. The room was completely empty. Walking over to the stereo in the room I turned the system and speakers off. I must have left it on and forgot about it. I was just being paranoid. Putting my gun back in my purse I jumped as I felt a hand clamp around my mouth from behind me. “Don’t scream.” A deep voice said in my ear causing the hair on my neck to stand up. “Do you understand?” I gently nodded.

Grabbing my purse the man took the gun out before tossing the bag to the ground. Removing his hand from my mouth he turned me around to face him. “You must be pretty important.” The man said using the barrel of the gun to brush my hair from my face. “You have a very high price out on you.” 

There would be no one here to save me this time. Gulping I stared at the man then glanced to the door before back to him.“I wouldn’t if I were you.” 

Not listening, I made a break for the door, the man catching my arm roughly pistol-whipping me across the face knocking me onto the ground before I got far. Reaching into his denim cut he grabbed out a piece of paper. “This hit out on you just says you’re needed alive, not that we can’t have a little fun.” The man said a wolfish grin spreading across his face. 

Placing the gun on the stereo he then took his knife out of its holder and threw it onto the ground a few feet away from me. The man was either really stupid of daring me to try something. I was going with the latter. He then began undoing his belt and his jeans before getting down on top of me pinning my hands above my head with one of his large hands. His other hand reached down yanking my sweatpants off my body. I struggled and kicked before he pinned my legs, straddling me. Leaning in to kiss me I rammed my head into his nose causing him to stumble back just enough for me to ram my knee into his groin. I pushed him off me as he removed his grip from my wrists to grab at his injuries. Rolling over I frantically crawled towards the knife. “Stupid fucking bitch!” The man yelled before grabbing me by the hair and smashing my face into the floor. I screamed out from the pain, my vision going black for a moment, blood gushing from my nose, the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I pathetically reached out for the knife once more. Laughing the man kicked me swiftly in the stomach knocking all the wind out of me before pacing away from me pinching the bridge of his own nose. 

Taking the opportunity of his back being turned away from me I stretched out just barely reaching the knife and pulling it under myself still trying to catch my breath. The man stood there for a while before quickly turning back around and angrily stomping towards me. “And to think I was going to be gentle.” The man growled.

Laughing bitterly I looked dead into the man’s eyes. “You were gonna rape a girl gently? Such a fucking gentleman!” I spat. 

Nostrils flared, he lunged at me. Knife in my hand I was quicker. Swinging at him I plunged the knife into the side of his neck before pulling it out rapidly. Blood splayed out at me, the man clutching at his neck making gurgling noises before falling over into a pool of his own blood. 

I scooted backwards away from the growing puddle of blood, the metallic smell making my stomach churn. Scrambling up I ran to the garbage bin just barely making it before all the contents of my stomach came rushing out. 

Sliding down the wall I stared at the man. From the corner of my eye I saw the piece of paper he pulled out. Reaching over I unfolded it and looked it over. It had three names written on it. Nicholas Clarke, David Clarke, and Wilhelmina Clarke. Underneath was a picture of each of us. My name and face circled in red. I folded it back up standing up. Slowly approaching the man I kicked him pushing him onto his back. Wiping the blood from his patch on his vest I read the name, Malvivientes. I then searched the man finding his phone. Turning it on I was thankful to see he didn’t have a passcode. I turned it off and shoved it and the paper into my purse. 

Clutching my side as I slid down the wall I took off my shirt and placed it under my bleeding nose. Fumbling in my purse I pulled out my own phone. Trying to settle my stomach again I took a few deep breaths wincing from the pain. Without thinking I dialed the first number I thought of, ringing twice before I heard the familiar voice, “Ezekial Reyes, leave a message.”. Sighing I tried again getting the same result. 

Giving up on getting a hold of EZ I called David. It felt like it rang forever before I finally got an answer but I did get one. “Hey sis. What’s up?”

I almost broke down at the sound of his voice. “I need you.” Was all I could croak out.

“Wilhemina? What’s going on?” I could hear the worry in his voice. 

“I’m at the studio. Please hurry.” Was all I said before hanging up. 

Reaching up onto the stereo I grabbed my gun. Pulling my knees to my chest I sat and waited for my brother to come clean up another mess of mine.


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on Mina, it’s time to wake up baby.” The comforting voice of my father softly called out to me. 

“Dad?” I mumbled. I tried to pry my heavy eyes open, the throbbing pain in my face coming back to me. 

Sitting up I winced clutching my side, looking down I could see a reddish bruise forming, standing out against my pale skin. Blinking a few times my vision cleared as I came crashing back to reality. The pain and the trauma of the night was making my stomach do backflips. Before I knew it I was bent over heaving out whatever could possibly be left in there. 

Wiping my mouth I leaned my head back against the wall and stared at the man. He laid there on his back, pants undone and surrounded by his own blood. His now pale face looking towards me, cold dead eyes staring into my soul. A shiver ran through my whole body but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

The sound of the front door and footsteps coming my way broke me out of my trance. My breathing quickened as I began to panic. What if this man wasn’t working alone and his friend was here for me? Grabbing my gun I pointed it towards the door as a man rounded the corner into the doorway his own gun raised. 

Slipping from my hand my gun clattered to the ground as I frantically got up and scrambled towards him. Practically collapsing into his arms I clutched onto him as if I was drowning and he was the only thing that could keep me afloat.

Holding me tight against his chest he held the back of my head comforting me “Hey, it’s alright. I’m here now.” 

“I thought I was alone, b-but then I wasn’t, an-and he wa-was gonna, oh god he was gonna…” my voice caught in my throat as I stumbled on my words through my sobs. “And then…. I killed him. I k-killed him David. Why does this keep happening to me?” 

Pulling me back my brother examined my face gently. “Shit Wilhelmina.” He breathed out before pulling me close once again, him hanging onto me just as much as I onto him. 

I didn’t even notice the other two men until I felt someone gently drape their jacket over my shoulders covering my barely clothed body. I looked over to see Riz, his face full of concern before he turned to join the other man, Taza, examining the body of my attacker.

“Fucking Vatos Malditos” I heard Taza say. Turning back around he walked over to David and I. “You did that?” He asked motioning back to the man.

I nodded my head. 

“Was there anyone else here with you? Or with him?” 

I shook my head no.

“Did he say anything? About why he was here?”

“No.” I lied holding onto David just a little bit tighter.

Nodding he turned back to Riz talking in a hushed tone for a moment before turning back to us. “You were jumped outside your car, got it?” He said to us, both of us nodding in understanding, then addressing David, “You get her to the hospital. Riz will follow behind you. I’m going to call Bishop, we’ll take care of the trash.” 

Taking his orders my brother put his arm around me to help stabilize me as we headed for the door. “Wait my purse.” Behind us Riz picked it up and followed us out.

Once alone in the car I turned to David. “Call Nicky. We have a big problem.”

—————————————————————————————————————

By the time we got to the hospital I was shaking violently, any trace of adrenaline all gone. They got me checked in and wheeled me away to do all sorts of tests. I was now in a room hooked up to an IV as my two brothers sat in the chairs beside me. 

“Okay,” David started, “now tell us what’s going on.”

“He was there to take me, claim a bounty on me, a bounty on us.” I said looking between my two brothers. 

“Shit,” Nicky sighed, rubbing his face, “they found us.”

“He said something about needing me alive.” I said sitting up further in my bed.

“He wants to kill us himself.” Nicky mumbled more to himself then us.

Shaking his head David leaned down, his elbows against his knees. “That’s comforting.”

“I have the paper with our information that he had on him. I’m the only one who was circled on it so I must have been his only target, but if they know where I am they’ll know where you are too, and for all we know there could be others out there looking to make a lot of money.”

My brothers sat there processing all the information. Nicky stared at his shoes for a while before looking back up at us. “Then we leave, go somewhere else.”

“No. I’m not gonna spend my whole life on the run.” I said, “If they found us here they will find us anywhere we go.”

“She’s right Nick. That’s no life.” David said, “I should have been there for you two, protected you, I should have never let any of this happen.”

“Don’t do that David.” I sighed before forcing him to look me in the eyes, “this isn’t on you. I know after mom died you had a lot of shit placed on your shoulders, helping dad raise us, but we aren’t your responsibility anymore, you can’t possibly protect us from everything.” 

“So what are we gonna do now?” Nicky asked, the fear in his eyes evident.

“We’ll figure it out.” David said, taking charge. “Together. And you guys aren’t going anywhere alone anymore.”

Silently agreeing I layed back down in my bed exhausted. “I’m going to need you to tell me everything, but not here and not now.” 

“Okay,” Nicky agreed, “Get some rest Will.”

Closing my eyes it wasn’t long before I was out cold. 

—————————————————————————————————————

“How is she doing?” I heard Bishop’s voice low.

Not feeling like I had the energy to open my eyes yet I layed there listening.

“Doc said she’s got a concussion, a busted nose, fractured her cheek, and a few cracked ribs.” David replied, his voice just as low.

“Shit. Has she said anything about what happened?”

“Cops were by last night. Told them what Taza said and that she didn’t get a look at the guy, other than that she hasn’t said anything about the actual attack.”

“Okay,” Bishop replied, pausing for a moment, “And about last night, before all this shit went down, we think you would be a good prospect and hopefully eventually a member. Taza said he’ll be your sponsor.” The older man pulled David into a quick embrace slapping his hand on his shoulder. “This assault that happened to your sister. We ran into a problem with the club that guy was a member of, they stepped in on our turf we had to set them straight, this shit had to be retaliation. This is your family. I want you in on this.” 

Deciding it was time to open my eyes I groaned at the brightness of the room. Painfully I tried to sit up. 

“Hey, easy now.” EZ said coming over and helping me ease to a sitting position. “How are you feeling?” He asked brushing a piece of hair out of my face. Flinching at his touch he pulled his hand back looking hurt.

Looking at him apologetically I said “Like some asshole attacked me.” My voice cracked from my scratchy dry throat. 

“Here,” EZ handed me a cup of water.

Sipping on the cool liquid I took in my surroundings. Nicky was in a chair hunched over with his head on my bed passed out while David was in the doorway talking with Bishop. To the right of the room Hank and Taza were standing there having their own quiet discussion. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I should have answered your calls. If I had known I would have.” EZ said looking guilty.

“You couldn’t have known. And it wouldn't have mattered anyways.”

“You’re awake.” Taza said walking towards me getting the attention of all the men and waking Nicky up.

“The guy….” I started to ask

“It’s taken care of.” Taza stopped me before I could say too much.

Bishop walked in towards my bed David following behind him and leaning against the wall a new leather cut on. Getting up Nicky gave Bishop the seat next to the bed. “I’m gonna need you to tell us everything that happened, querida. No detail is too small.”

Panic returned to me as I looked around at all the men, their eyes boring into me expectantly. Carefully EZ placed his hand in mine giving a reassuring squeeze. I looked to my older brother. He gave me a nod,an unspoken agreement to keep out the part about us.

“Um,” I took in a deep breath before getting the courage to start talking, “I was staying late to take care of some paperwork for Candace. When I was getting ready to leave I heard music coming from one of the studios so I grabbed my gun out of my purse to investigate.” I looked around at all of them taking a moment to collect my thoughts before continuing. “When I turned the lights on there was no one there. I assumed I must have left it on and forgot about it so I put the gun away. That’s when he snuck up behind me, grabbed my gun and told me not to scream.” I gripped EZ’s hand tighter glancing to see his jaw clenched. “I tried to make a break for it. That’s when he got the first blow in.” I said recounting the events. I wasn’t sure how much to tell but I knew what they must be thinking especially the ones who saw the scene first hand. Inhaling a shaky breath I continued, “That’s when he said something about having a little fun.” gulping I added, “then he got on top of me.” 

“Fuck!” Nicky’s voice turned the men’s attention to him, “I’m sorry, I can’t.” He said before storming out of the room. 

“Anyways that’s when the real struggle happened. I eventually got the upper hand and shoved his knife into his throat.” I rushed the rest of the story figuring they didn’t need all the details and I really didn’t feel like saying anymore. 

I gave David a look, “I will go check on him.” He said before heading out the door after Nicky.

I looked over at EZ, his face was expressionless but his glassy eyes betrayed him. “This is our fault.” He said addressing Bishop. 

Looking at me Bishop placed his hand on my shoulder. “This guy's club will answer for what he did.” He assured me.

“The man who attacked me is dead. It’s already settled.” I said looking at all the men.

“We have to send a message mi amor, that we won’t stand around and let them get away with shit like this.” EZ said trying to get me to understand. 

“We’ll give you two some privacy.” Hank said, excusing himself and the other two men. 

Once they were gone I turned slightly in the bed so I could look at EZ better. “Please EZ you have to promise me you guys won’t retaliate. It’s not worth it.”

“Of course it’s worth it. I can’t let them get away with what they did.”

“They didn’t get away with anything. He’s dead EZ because of me. And I can’t have any more blood on my hands.” I said looking down at my hands.

Lifting my chin up gently he looked into my now tear filled eyes, “You did what you had to do. And whatever the club decides to do is not on you.”

Over the past weeks the club had become like family to me and I couldn’t stand the thought of any of them getting hurt or worse, killed because of my family and the secrets we were keeping. 

“But it is on me EZ, because if you do retaliate it’s only because of what happened to me.” Grabbing his hand in mind I rubbed his palm with my thumbs. “Please promise me you will at least try.”

“I’m still just a prospect so I don’t get a vote,” he started before looking into my pleading gaze, “but I will talk to Angel, tell him how you feel and try to get the guys to vote against it.”

“Thank you,” I said before cupping his face and pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

We sat there for a moment, our foreheads pressed together before he pulled back again. “I love you Wilhelmina.” 

Smiling from ear to ear I tried to ignore the pain, “I love you Ezekiel.” 

EZ pulled me in for one more kiss being extra careful of my injuries. “When do you get to come home?”

“Later today, but I think I’m going home-home. I need to be with my family right now.”

“Yeah I think that would be a good idea. Angel and I will stay with Pops, keep an eye on things.” He said. 

“I would like that.” I said before scooting over on the bed patting the spot next to me. EZ climbed in next to me and wrapped his arm around me as I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I wanted to soak in as much of him as I could before I went back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at home in my bathroom I stared into the mirror at my reflection. The bruises on my face, across my nose, under my eyes, and almost my whole left side, were now turning a deep purple. A strip of surgical tape was closing the cut on the bridge of my nose and there were five stitches in the cut on my cheek. I barely recognized myself.

Sighing I looked down at the different prescriptions on the counter. The doctor prescribed me an antibiotic, codeine for the pain, and ambien to help me sleep. Opening the antibiotic I popped one into my mouth swallowing it dry. Closing the bottle I tossed it into a drawer before picking up the other two. Walking over to the toilet I dumped the contents in watching them twirl around in the bowl as the water flushed them away. Tossing the empty containers into the garbage I hobbled out of my room and into the living room where my two brothers were sat waiting for me. 

Upon seeing me enter they both hopped up from their spots to help me sit into the chair beside the couch before situating themselves onto the couch. 

“Okay I’m ready.” I said mentally preparing myself for what I might hear next.

“I just want to start by saying I’m so sorry Will. God you were almost raped because of me and-“

Holding my hand up I cut Nicky off, “Almost. And what’s done is done. All that matters now is what are we going to do about it.” I did my best to keep a strong face. “I can’t help til I know exactly what we are up against.”

“Right.” Nicky started chewing on his lip nervously. “The gang, they call themselves Hell’s Kitchen’s Lost Souls, or HKLS. Their leader is a guy named Adrian Buckley but everyone calls him Buck. He’s someone you don't want to mess with, crazy and sick, gets off on playing with people, messing with their minds and shit. I only ever actually met him a couple of times.” 

“Okay.” The boys stayed quiet giving me a moment to process the first bit of information. “And you got caught up with them, how exactly?”

“I met this guy who said he had a job I could do for him, make a lot of money. He wanted to rob this small store, said they kept a lot hidden there. What he didn’t tell me was whose money it was.” 

“Keep going.” David said sternly

“The job went off without a hitch. I blew through the money quickly, mostly on drugs and shit.” Nicky said, bowing his head in shame.

“Jeez Nicky.” I said letting out a long breath, disappointment clear in my voice.

“I know I fucked up. I’ve always been the fuck up of the family.” 

Dad’s death hit us all hard. David was overseas so he wasn’t around and I know he hates himself for not being there, Nicky fell into doing drugs, dropped out of school with only one year left before he would graduate, all hopes of him becoming a cop just like Dad going down the drain, and I myself suppressed everything, threw myself into my dancing, wasn’t paying enough attention to Nicky or myself for that matter, couldn’t eat and ended up dangerously underweight. 

Our father was left in bad shape, so bad that he needed to be identified, with David gone and Nicky still in school there was only one person who could. I never told my brother’s how bad it was but the closed casket gave them a clue to how awful he must have looked.

“So the guy who came to you with the job, he was part of it?” I asked breaking the crushing silence.

“Yeah. It’s how they drag you in.” Nicky said, “That day at your apartment, it was a test, kind of like an initiation. To prove your loyalty you need to target someone close to you, and they know all about you so they know if you try anything. The guy with me was to make sure I went through with it, if I didn’t he was supposed to kill me. We were just supposed to trash the place, maybe steal a few things, scare you.”

“But me being home changed things.” I added

“Yeah.”, Nicky said, “You were supposed to be rehearsing with Jake.”

“His kid was sick so we rescheduled.” I said pulling my legs up to sit criss cross in the chair flinching at the pain in my side when I did so. 

“Right. Anyways I didn’t know you were home. Then I heard you scream, running into the kitchen that's when I saw him on top of you. I knew if I didn’t act fast he would kill you. So I pulled my gun and shot. And we all know what happens when you kill another member. Buck knew where we were, what was supposed to happen, if I came back alone he wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in my brain or worse, I panicked, called David.”

“And you told David everything and that's why he said we had to leave. Gave me some bullshit half truth and I just went along with it, trusted you knew what was best.” I said, looking at David. 

“If we would have stayed we would be dead, if not all of us at least you two. I can’t lose anymore family. I’m not gonna let that happen.” David added. “I did what I had to to protect our family.”

We sat in silence for a moment caught up in our own thoughts. “Well I don’t know about you two but I could use a drink.” I said slowly getting up from my chair.

Standing up to try to get me to sit back down David said, “You know you can't drink with your pain pills.”

“Yeah well I’m not taking them.”

“Why the hell not Will?” Nicky said standing up too now.

“Oh save me the lecture.” I started to say before there was a knock on the front door.

We all stood there and looked at each other for a moment. “Who do you think that could be?” Nicky asked.

“I’ll go find out,” David said, pulling his gun out and cautiously heading towards the front door. He peeked out the window before exhaling the breath he was holding and putting his gun in the back of his pants before opening it. “Hey.” He greeted the guests. 

Assuming the coast was clear I walked over to see my two favorite Mayan boys, well besides David now, coming into the house carrying bags of take out. 

EZ walked over to me giving me one of his heart warming smiles, “We brought Chinese.” He said holding up the bags in his hand. Giving me a kiss on my right cheek he walked past me and into the living room to place the bags on the coffee table. 

“You look like that girl who turned into the blueberry on Willy Wonka.” Angel teased as he walked in further to greet me. 

“Yeah,” I chuckled at his comment, “Well you should see the other guy.” I quipped back.

“Oh I did, and I most definitely will not mess with you. You’re a fucking badass Willow.” He said adding, “but seriously I’m glad you are alright.” Before bending over to kiss the top of my head. “That fucker deserved it.”

Walking back into the living room EZ was taking all the food out of the bags as Nicky brought in four beers and a water from the kitchen. Passing them out he got to me last, handing me the bottle of water. Begrudgingly I took it. 

“Since you are here EZ and my dear sister won’t listen to her loving brothers maybe you could convince Wilhelmina to take her damn pain pill.” David said, giving me a stern look. 

I shot a glare back at him before EZ spoke. “You’re not taking your medication?” He asked his face full of concern. 

Feeling ganged up on I looked around at the four guys before answering. “No I’m not and I won’t.” I said stubbornly, “they make me groggy, vulnerable, and I’m tired of being a victim.” I said the last part more to my brothers than the Reyes’ brothers. 

“Hey,” EZ said softly sitting in the chair and pulling me onto his lap sideways, “You are safe now. We aren’t going to let anything else happen to you.” He said motioning around to everyone in the room. 

I know he meant what he said and that he and everyone else in the room would do everything in their power to protect me but I also knew that that wasn’t realistic. I needed to be able to protect myself, the other night was proof of that. 

I smiled at the men gratefully before changing the subject, “Foods gonna get cold.”

Sitting around the table everyone grabbed some containers of food. David and Angel sat relaxed on the couch, Nicky was on the floor, and EZ and I stayed together on the chair. Picking at my food I could feel David’s gaze on me, giving me a silent ‘you better eat something’ look. Looking him dead in the eyes I took a bite and forced it down with a drink of water. Satisfied he began eating his own food. 

Everyone eating in silence I picked up a pot sticker with my chopsticks and fed it to EZ, he smiled his dopey smile before accepting my food. Smiling content I snuggled against EZ’s chest enjoying our two families getting along and hanging out. Despite the circumstances that got us here I felt like I could really get used to this.

David, Angel, and Nicky were chatting amongst themselves about all sorts of things as EZ ran his hand up and down my back. “You should get some rest.” He said quietly in my ear. 

Standing up he placed his arm around my waist and helped me to my bedroom in the back. Closing the door behind us he turned to me taking a hold of my shirt before carefully pulling it over my head. Taking in a sharp breath his face formed into a deep frown as he looked at my bruised ribs gently moving his hand over it but not quite touching my skin. Without saying anything he moved over to get into my bag he had brought from his trailer after I got out of the hospital. Pulling out a shirt I smiled as I noticed it was the shirt that he had given me to wear the very first night I stayed with him. Coming back over to me he pulled it over my head before helping me step out of the sweats I was wearing. 

“Will you stay? At least for tonight?” I whispered.

Cupping my face tenderly he pulled me in for a soft kiss being very careful of my many injuries. “Anything you need.” He said once he pulled back. Taking my hand he led me to the bed and pulled back the covers, hand on the small of my back he helped me get in. “Where are your prescriptions?” 

Not wanting to see the disapproval on his face I looked down and fiddled with my necklace, “Down the toilet.” I mumbled.

“Willow....” He sighed, “Will you at least take some Tylenol or something?”

I nodded agreeing. Reaching into the bedside table I pulled out a bottle and took a couple. Content he kissed my forehead lightly before turning off the light and crawling into the bed on the other side. Turning towards each other I wrapped my arms around his torso as he held me in return gently running his fingers through my hair lulling me to sleep faster than any medication could.


	10. Chapter 10

Tangled up in EZ’s embrace I awoke to the birds chirping outside and the sunlight peeking through the curtains of my window. I smiled as I looked at his sleeping expression, mouth slightly agape as soft snores came from him. Carefully I placed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth causing a smile to come from him in his sleep. Doing my very best to not disturb him I slowly removed his arm from around my torso and my leg from under him before sneaking out of bed.

Going over to the dresser I grabbed a pair of shorts pulling them on before tossing my hair into a messy ponytail, stealing a glance at my reflection in my vanity before stepping out of the room and easing the door shut quietly behind. 

Padding into the kitchen I found the counter covered with different bouquets of flowers. Nicky sat at the table with a mug in his hand. “Morning, coffee’s in the pot.” He said.

“Where did all those come from?” I asked, pointing to the flowers.

“A delivery man brought them earlier this morning.” He shrugged, “Didn’t read any of the cards but they are all for you.”

Walking up to them I examined the first bouquet of yellow daisies, pulling out the card I flipped it around to read what it said: ‘Hope you get well soon Ms. Willow. Love, Lucy.’ Smiling I moved over to the next one full of pink and yellow tulips with purple iris’ and read the card attached to it: ‘Take care and thank you for all you have done to help me out. Hope to have you back soon- Candace’. To the right of that one was the largest, full of white carnations, babies breath, lilies, and blue delphiniums with a box of chocolates and small stuffed bear. Attached was a handmade card with cute little messages written on it from all my young students. My heart swelled overwhelmed by all the well wishes. 

The last one was a pot with black, red, and white roses with a card that just said ‘Get well soon’ with no signature saying who it was from. On the soil there appeared to be some sort of small bottle. Reaching in I quickly pulled my hand back as I pierced my finger on one of the thorns. “Ouch,” I exclaimed before sticking the bleeding appendage into my mouth before back in more cautiously with my left hand pulling out the bottle and examining it.

“What’s that?” Nicky asked. 

“Some kind of perfume.” I explained opening the lid and wafting, catching the scent of coffee beans, vanilla, and a hint of floral. 

“What kind of person sends perfume with flowers?” He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t say who it's from but half of the little girls I teach have rich parents so it's probably from one of them.” I shrugged placing some on my wrists and rubbing them together before rubbing a little more on my neck near my pulse, “It smells great.” 

Moving back over to the chocolates I opened up the box to find two of them already missing. “Really Nicky? You got into my chocolates?” 

“I thought I would test them for you and make sure they were good.” He gave me a smug smile, “They were.”

Smacking him playfully on the arm I walked over to the pot and poured myself a mug of coffee grabbing the cookies and cream creamer and adding about a third of the mug full. 

Strong arms snaked around my waist, EZ resting his head on my shoulder, “Would you like a little coffee with your creamer?” He teased. 

“ Maybe just a little.” I teased back, “Coffee’s in the pot. Do you want some?” I asked, raising the jug of creamer.

“A little sugar is good enough for me.” He replied nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. “You smell amazing. New perfume?”

“Yeah,” I smiled, “Go sit, I’ll bring you a cup.”

Obeying my orders EZ took a seat next to Nicky before I brought him a mug of coffee and the jar of sugar. Scooping two spoonfuls into his coffee he stirred it in before taking a drink. “All those for you?” He asked, admiring the flowers. 

Running my hand across some of the petals I smiled before sitting between the two men. “Yeah, just some get well gifts from my girls and Candace.” I took a large drink of my coffee, sighing satisfied. 

“So where are the flowers from you EZ?” My brother asked. 

Before even giving EZ a chance to reply I butt in, “Oh when I’m all better he is gonna give me something much better than flowers.” I said smirking before taking another drink and rubbing my hand on EZ’s thigh. 

“Damn Will I do not want to hear about that.” Nicky grumbled. 

EZ blushed and chuckled into his mug. Phone buzzing he pulled it out and looked at it. “Shit I gotta go. Promised Pops that Angel and I would have lunch at the shop with him.” Standing up he placed his mug in the sink before coming back to me giving me a soft kiss goodbye. 

“Tell them hi for me.” I said smiling as he headed out. 

Finishing my coffee I washed the mugs and placed them on the dry rack by the sink. “I’m gonna go run a bath.” I said before hobbling out and into my bedroom to grab my supplies and then to the main bathroom. Turning the faucet on I ran my hand under the water until it reached a suitable scorching temperature before putting the plug in. As the tub filled I got undressed and redid my bun. Once the tub was full I stepped over the edge and slowly lowered myself into the water sighing as the hot water encompassed my body. 

I let the heat soothe my sore and tired muscles easing me to sleep.

After about ten minutes I woke up as my body had adjusted to the heat and the water now felt cool. Carefully getting up and out I dried off before putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top I had brought in. Stepping out I walked back to my room and grabbed my brush taking my hair out of the elastic and slowly untangling the damp and ratted mess that was attached to my head. Looking in my vanity while doing so my purse on the foot of the bed caught my eye.

Turning around I climbed onto the bed and opened my purse digging around until I found what I was looking for. The VM man’s phone I had taken after the attack. Holding the power button I waited as the screen turned on and went through its start up process. 

From the home screen I swiped up to access the applications page. Searching through I tried to think of where best to start. Deciding the messages app was the most logical option I tapped on the icon and looked at the different conversations. Most was useless looking stuff from various people and a couple women, some in English and most of them in Spanish. I cringed wondering how any woman would willingly have anything to do with that man. About halfway through I saw one that caught my eye. The contact was named Javi. The most recent message it showed from him I could pick out something about money.

Taking the phone with me I walked out to the living room looking for my brothers, specifically David. Coming up empty I walked to the back door and stepped out onto the small deck to find him sitting on a chair outside smoking. 

“Hey, got a minute?” I asked leaning against the railing across from him.

“What’s up?” He asked as I passed him the cellphone. “Who’s phone is this?”

“The man’s. I can make out bits and pieces but you know Spanish better than I do. Will you please tell me what it says?” I folded my arms across my chest as I waited. 

“The man’s? As in the man who is now six feet under in an unmarked grave? That man?” He asked, face stern. 

I nodded. 

“Why do you have his phone?” 

“It’s the only possible lead we have. Please I just need to know what it says.” I begged.

“Fine.” He said giving in and looking at the messages. “Sounds like this man was working with him. Probably another member of the Vatos Malditos.” He paused a moment reading over more of the messages. “There’s something in here about getting his cut.”

“So this guy is probably still wanting to get his money?” I asked, getting an idea.

“What are you thinking?” He asked before his own phone started ringing. Giving me the one second signal he picked up his phone standing up and walking away from me. “Hey.”

I stared and watched him as I waited for him to finish his call. “Yeah, ok I will be right there.” Turning back towards me, he ran a hand over his hair. “That was Taza said there’s a last minute meeting, Bishop wants me to join them. It’s out of town.” Walking into the house I followed him. 

“So what does that mean for us?” I asked.

Nicky perked up from the couch as he heard David and I talking. “What’s going on?”

“David has to go. Club stuff.” I said, plopping down next to him.

“It’s just for a day, two tops.” David said. “We’ll discuss what to do about this when I get back.” He said putting the cell on the coffee table. “Promise me Wilhelmina that whatever idea you have running in your head will wait until then.” 

Nicky looked at the phone confused as he tried to put the pieces together.

“What are we supposed to do? I can’t just sit around and do nothing.” I replied stubbornly.

“That’s exactly what you are going to do. You need more rest anyways. We handle it when I get back.” He said leaving no room to argue.

Addressing Nicky he added, “You are in charge of making sure she rests.”

“Come on you know that’s going to be impossible.” Nicky whined.

“Are you two going to be alright alone?” David asked, ignoring Nicky's complaint.

“Yeah.” I said defeated. “And don’t worry, I will behave.” I added giving him a big fake smile.

“I mean we both have killed someone now so I think we will be fine.” Nicky teased. “Too soon?”

“That’s what worries me most. You two think you can go a couple days without adding another body to that list?”

“No promises, but we will try our best.” I teased. 

—————————————————————————————————————

I did as David asked and spent the time that the club was away trying my best to rest. Sleep was impossible so I laid there staring at the ceiling as Nicky laid beside me passed out. I grabbed my phone and contemplated texting EZ before deciding I probably should not bother him this late. He called me before they left yesterday to tell me he was sorry he couldn’t see me before they had to take off and called me that night promising he would do the same tonight. I was getting antsy and just about to call him myself when my phone started buzzing, EZ’s face popping up on the screen. 

“Hello?” I answered a little too eagerly.

“Hey.” His voice sounded tired, “Sorry I didn’t call earlier.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked sitting up in the bed.

I heard him sigh before responding. “It’s been a crazy night. We ended up meeting with the Vatos. They claimed they knew nothing about the attack on you, we were forced to make a deal with them.”

“And?” I pried fearing there was more.

“They ambushed us.” 

“What?! Is everyone alright?” My heart began beating faster as I thought about all the things that could have happened. “Are you ok? David?”

“I’m whole.” He reassured me. “But Riz got shot up bad, and Coco’s burned and his eye is fucked.” He said voice breaking defeated. 

“Oh my god.” I gasped. 

“They have Riz hooked up to all sorts of machines. His lungs are in bad shape.” 

“He’ll pull through, he’s strong.” I said trying to give EZ some comfort. “What about Coco?”

“He will have to see some specialist, but they are hopeful that he should get his sight back.”

“And David?”

I heard some mumbling as EZ spoke to someone on the other end before coming back to me. “He’s alright. He took one to the shoulder but he doesn’t want you to worry.”

“Fuck. What does this mean? What’s gonna happen?” 

“I don’t know.” He sighed, “We’ll be coming back tomorrow. I don’t know how we can just let this go without retaliating after everything these assholes have done.” He said, voice angry. 

This was bad and I had a feeling it would only get worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting on my bed I stared at the phone in front of me. Everything was fucked, most of the club was home at the clubhouse now with Taza, Creeper, and David staying with Riz at the hospital. 

All this waiting and uncertainty was making me antsy. Grabbing the phone I barged into Nicky’s room as he was getting dressed.

“Hey!” He exclaimed startled. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

“Sorry.” I mumbled, “But this is important.”

“What is it?” He asked as he threw on a shirt. 

Sitting on his bed, legs criss crossed, I looked up to him. “We need to come up with a plan. I know David said to wait but he’s caught up in club business and we have to do something. I can’t just wait around like sitting ducks. “

Sitting next to me he looked at me, “What are you thinking?”

“Javi, if we can get a hold of him, set up a time and place to meet maybe we can convince him to help us. With his buddy gone now he won’t have to split the money.” I said.

“So you want him to collect the bounty on you?” He asked catching on to where I was going.

“Yes. I’m wanted alive, if we get him to set up the drop then we can ambush Andrian and take him out and then we are free.”

“Take him out? Like kill him?” He asked.

“No like on a date.” I rolled my eyes, “Yes, like kill him.” I said, frustrated.

Crossing his arms he looked at my annoyed, “First of all even if David would agree to this, which he definitely won’t, do you really think it will be that easy? Say we kill him, what's to stop anyone else from coming for us? Or the guy just takes the money and gives you up? Or there’s the very real possibility we just walk in and give him all three of us exactly like he wants.” 

“We have to try something Nicky.” I said rubbing my temples, out of my two brothers I at least thought he would have my back on this. 

“There’s got to be a better way Will.” He said exasperated. “Just wait it out a little longer, ok?”

“What about EZ?” I asked, perking up. 

“What about him?” Nicky turned to face me better as I piqued his interest.

“What if I get him to help us? Have him come with me after I set up a meeting with Javi, then when we go after Adrian.”

“Extra man power could make a lot of difference, but I thought you didn’t want to drag him into our shit?” 

“I didn’t and still don’t really, but this may be our one shot to put an end to this so we can finally move on.” I said.

“Then he will know you lied, that we lied about why the Vatos man attacked you.” He said eyes full of concern now. “You really think he will help after that?”

“I don’t know.” I sighed, “But I hope so. I have to try, even if it blows up in my face.”

“What about David and the club? I mean fuck Will we are part of the reason everything blew up between the Vatos Malditos and the Mayans!” His voice raised “If they hit back at the VM again and more people get hurt or killed that’s partially on us.”

“No it’s on the VM, they are the ones who started this, they are the ones who attacked the club after making a deal. That’s on them.” I said standing up. “I’m gonna go talk to EZ, I heard him and Angel pull up to Felipe’s a few hours ago.”

Leaving my brother I walked to the front door throwing on a jacket and a pair of shoes before heading out the door.

The sun had gone down and there was a slight breeze to the night. Wrapping my arms around myself to fend off the chill I walked past the Reyes’ bikes before climbing the stairs of their childhood home. 

Fidgeting with my necklace I hesitated. The longer I stood there the more I began to second guess my decision. What if this was a mistake? What if EZ didn’t respond well or refused to help? What if Nicky was right and this blew back on all of us not just me and my relationship? Getting anxious I began to turn to leave when the door opened stopping me in my tracks. EZ stepped out followed by a blonde woman I recognized as Emily Galindo but had never properly met. “Willow? What are you doing here?” EZ asked curtly.

“I was hoping we could talk. I need your help.” I explained getting the feeling my intrusion was unwelcome, “Is this a bad time?”

“Yeah.” He snapped, “It is.” His response was short and sharp. I had never seen EZ this way before and could feel the negativity practically radiating off him. 

“Can we talk later?” 

Turning to Emily he handed her the keys to Felipe’s truck. “I’ll be right there.” He told her.

Walking past us and down the steps she got into the truck to wait for EZ. 

Bringing his hands up he grabbed his cut. “Whatever it is I can’t deal with right now. You’re just gonna have to figure your own shit out for once. I have enough to deal with already. I can’t just drop everything for another one of your family dramas or whatever it is this time.” He said. 

Not understanding why I was getting the brunt of whatever this was I was starting to get pissed. “Yeah. You’re right. I don’t need you EZ.” I spat. “I will figure out my own shit and leave you to figure out yours.” I motioned between him and the truck.

“It’s not like that.” He said jaw clenched

“Then what is it EZ? Cause fuck, how am I supposed to know? You don’t tell me shit about anything!” I yelled, crossing my arms. 

“Yeah like you tell me shit? No you just come crying to me but won’t ever let me in!” He barked back. “Fuck! I can’t do this right now I have to go.”

“Fine. Go.” I crossed my arms before adding, “We were stupid to think this could work, at least the sex was good right?” I said bitterly before storming off and back into my own house slamming the door behind before leaning my head against it trying to calm my emotions.

“Will? Everything alright?” Nicky’s voice gently asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “He didn’t take it well?”

“I never got a chance to tell him.” I mumble before turning around towards him, eyes filling with hot tears.

“Hey,” he lifted my chin up so I would look at him, “I’m in. I know you are going to do this with or without me, and David will kill me either way.” He let out a small chuckle.

Sniffling I let out a chuckle of my own and wiped the few tears that fell off my cheeks, “Really?”

“Yeah. I got us into this mess in the first place. I have your back Will. Always.” He said, pulling me into his arms. “We’ll reach out to Javi tomorrow.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Sitting across from Nicky at the kitchen table we stared at the phone between us. “So… Do you wanna make the call or me?” He asked, breaking the silence. 

“I’ll do it,” I said before I chickened out.

Taking the phone I pulled up his contact tapping the call button before putting it on speaker and back down. It rang for what felt like forever before someone finally picked up. 

“Quien es este?” A gruff voice answered.

“English please.” I said leaning closer to the phone.

“Who the hell is this?” The man snapped.

“Thank you.” I said smugly. “Well it obviously isn’t your little partner in crime.”

“Yeah I gathered that much, now what the fuck do you want.”

“You still looking to take the bounty for Wilhelmina Clarke?” I asked, heart beat picking up.

“And who wants to know?” 

“I’m offering you the full bounty, no need to split the reward.” I said, “Are you interested or not?”

“Now why would you want to give yourself up?” He asked. I could almost imagine the sinister expression on his face. 

“I want to make a deal.” I said, exchanging a look with Nicky, “I want you to turn me in. You will get the money and I will get the man who wants me. Sounds like a fair deal.”

“I don’t really see what’s in it for me.” Javi said, “I could easily just give you up and get the full reward myself anyways.” 

“I’ll pay you extra.” I said desperately.

Nicky's eyes widened as he stared at me. 

The man paused a moment leaving Nicky and I waiting in anticipation. “Alright. You’ve caught my attention. Bring me five grand and then I will think about it.”

“Deal. Where do you want to meet?” I replied swiftly.

“There’s this party happening on our side. Tomorrow. 90th birthday party, bring a gift and the cash.” He instructed, “I’ll send you the address.” He hung up the phone before I had the chance to say anything else.

“Where the hell are we supposed to find five thousand dollars in cash by tomorrow?” Nicky asked. 

Leaning back in my chair I looked at my younger brother, “We’ll figure it out. We have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope y’all are staying safe and healthy :). Make sure to take care of yourselves both mentally and physically. Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

“What are you doing?” 

Jumping I whacked my head on the frame before crawling back out from under the bed. “Ow.” I whined as I rubbed my head, “What does it look like I’m doing?” I said glaring at Nicky.

“It looks like you’ve lost your damn mind.” He snarked back. “Seriously, why are you crawling around under David’s bed?”

“You know him. He’s always hoarding cash somewhere.” I said sitting back on my knees, “His rainy day fund.”

“So you want to steal from our brother.” He said making it a statement and not a question. 

“Not steal, borrow. We’ll pay him back.” 

“We?” He asked.

“Yes WE. Now help me look.” Standing up I moved over to the desk and began rifling through the drawers. 

Reluctantly Nicky walked over to search the closet. “Isn’t David supposed to be back today?”

“Yeah. We will go over to the clubhouse today and talk to him. Run the plan by him.” I said coming up empty with the desk. I slammed the draw shut pacing away from it. 

“Hey Will. I found something.” Nicky called from within the closet. 

Marching over I stepped into the doorway of the closet looking to where Nicky was next to a safe. “Jackpot” I exclaimed, smiling.

“What do you think the code is?” His left eyebrow arched up.

“Try mom’s birthday.” I said confidently.

Punching in the numbers the safe unlocked. Opening the door Nicky pulled out two plastic bags of cash. Counting the money he looked at me. “Fuck.” He breathed out. “He’s got eight grand here.”

“Just take the five that we need.” Getting the cash we needed he handed me the money in one of the plastic bags. Grabbing it I took it to my room and shoved it into my purse. “Alright let's go.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Arriving at the clubhouse I parked the car just outside the gate. Getting out I swung my purse over my shoulder. Walking into the yard with Nicky close behind me, Coco came storming out of the clubhouse fuming, rushing past us without saying a word. Gilly was hot on his heels sending us an apologetic look as he passed.

Cautiously I opened the door and entered the building. Chucky was at the bar and EZ and Angel were close by. Nicky went over to the bar starting a conversation with Chucky. 

EZ met my gaze as I approached him and his brother. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Don’t worry I’m not here to burden you with another one of my problems.” I said looking him dead in the eyes before turning to Angel. “I’m looking for David. Do you know where he might be?” 

“You didn’t hear? Riz is awake now. He stayed with him instead of coming back with Taza and Creeper.” He said sticking his thumbs into the belt loops in his jeans. 

“That’s amazing!” I beamed, pulling Angel into a hug, turning to do the same to EZ before catching myself and awkwardly putting my hands into my pockets looking down. “Um no David has not told us that yet.” 

Looking between us before breaking the unbearable silence Angel spoke again, “You’re looking good Willow.” 

“Thanks.” I said looking back up at him. The bruises on my face were now a sickly yellow but they looked a lot better than the previous deep purple and were easy to cover up with some foundation like I had that morning. The cuts were also healing nicely and I was much more mobile than before with the pain having decreased quite a bit. “Well since my brother isn’t here we should probably get going.” Turning away I stopped to look back at EZ, “Good luck on the vote.” I said softly before heading towards the door. 

“Hey Willow.” Angel called out. Turning around I looked back, “There might be a party after the vote. You should come.” He said as his younger brother shot him a glare.

“We can’t.” Nicky butt in. “We got a birthday party to go to.” 

Shooting a glare at my own brother I quickly added, “Right, for a friend of Nicky’s from work.” 

Grabbing my brother's upper arm I led him out the door following closely behind before any questions could be asked.

————————————————————————————————————

Looking in the mirror I touched up my curled hair before spritzing my perfume onto my wrists rubbing them together and dabbing them on my neck. Pulling on my leather jacket I slipped on my black boots over my skinny jeans before swinging my purse over my shoulder. 

“Nicky, do you have the gift?” I asked as I walked out into the living room. 

“Yeah right here.” He said lifting a gift bag. “You have your gun?”

“Yep.” I said tapping my purse. “And the money. You?”

Turning around he lifted his shirt to show me his weapon in the back of his pants. 

“Good.” Taking a couple deep breaths I gathered my courage before grabbing the car keys. “Ready?”

“Ready.”  
—————————————————————————————————————

Pulling up about a block away from the address that Javi gave us Nicky parked the car before turning it off. “Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?”

“In the message he said come alone.” I said grabbing my necklace and fiddling with it. “I will be fine.” 

Opening my purse I recounted the money before stepping out of the car. “If I’m not back in an hour, then you can come looking for me.” 

“Ok.” He said, pulling out his gun and putting it on his lap. “Be careful.”

“Always.” I said before closing the door and heading towards the house. 

I could hear music coming from the home as I got closer. Looking at my phone I saw it was almost midnight. Stepping around the back I tapped twice on the back door just as he instructed me to do. 

The door opened as a large bald man with a black goatee stepped out the door. His arms were covered in tattoos and he reeked of alcohol. “I wasn’t sure you would actually show up.” His gruff voice said. 

“Well I’m here.” 

“You got the money?” He asked, eyeing me up and down. 

“Yes.” I said motioning to my purse. “You’ll get it after you set up the drop”I crossed my arms, “And not a moment before.” 

Scoffing the man rolled his eyes. “How do I know you’re not just playing me?” 

“I guess you will just have to trust me and I you.” I replied, looking him in the eyes. “Do it now.” 

Javi pulled out his cellphone just as we heard shots being fired. Jumping I grabbed my gun out of my purse, him reaching for his own. “This a trap bitch?!” 

“What?! No this isn’t me!” I snapped. 

“Come here.” He barked, grabbing my forearm and leading me farther away from the house. “If this isn’t you then you need to get the fuck out of here. You’re no good to me dead!”

Rushing me away he continued. “I will text you another location. Meet me there later tonight.” Releasing my arm he got in front of me, gun raised as we approached a voice in the dark. A man was standing there talking on his phone, a Mayans MC cut on. Seemingly ending the call he lowered his phone and stood there as he stared down at the screen illuminating his face. I immediately recognized the man as Angel. 

Javi raised his gun at Angel, cocking it. Without taking a second thought I raised my own firing three times into Javi’s back, literally killing the only lead I had on getting myself and family out of our own mess. The large man fell forward as he gasped and sputtered before taking his last breath. Whipping around, his own weapon raised, Angel looked straight at me, confusion clear in his voice. “Willow?”

He lowered his gun as I stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Looking down at the man dead between us he shook his head mumbling, “Fuck.”

“Hey Angel, you good out there hermano?” Coco’s voice called out from a ways away. 

“Yeah. We’re clear!” He shouted back, “Some fucker tried to sneak up on me.” Looking back at me he said, voice hushed, “Get out of here.” 

Now was not the time to argue or try to explain so I just turned around and sneaked off into the night. Once I was more in the clear I sprinted the rest of the way to my vehicle climbing quickly into the passenger side. “Shit Will! What the hell happened? I heard gunshots!” Nicky said panicked. 

“Just drive Nicky! We gotta get out of here!” I ordered. 

Starting the car we peeled out of there and down the road. “What happened? Did he set it up?”

“No.” I said breathing heavily from the adrenaline. “He’s dead. I had to, Nicky.” My voice shook. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed slamming his palms against the steering wheel. 

“It was him or Angel.” I explained, “I had to.” I said more to myself than my brother.  
—————————————————————————————————————

Once back home Nicky parked the car and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Running his hand through his hair he let out a breath. “We will think of something else. Give me the money.” 

Opening my purse I grabbed the cash out and put it into his extended hand. “I’m going to put this back.” He said before getting out and heading into the house. 

Getting out myself I trudged over to our front steps and sat down folding my arms around my knees. Looking up I stared into the dark sky at all the sparkling stars, not sure where to go from here. 

I must have sat there for an hour or more but it felt like minutes. The rumbling sound of a motorcycle snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking over I saw Angel park in front of his father’s house before stepping off his bike and heading towards me. Without saying a word he sat next to me, his face looked tired.

“I have a son.” He said breaking the silence and handing me his phone, a picture of a small newborn on the screen. 

“I had no idea,” I said quietly staring at the small infant, “He’s beautiful.”

“Yeah.” He sighed rubbing his face in his hand before licking his lips. “I may never have the chance to fuck it up,” he said as tears filled his eyes, “But if it wasn’t for you I definitely wouldn’t have.” He shook his head slightly as he thought about what might have happened. “You saved my life.” He said looking me in the eyes. 

“It was nothing,” I said, shrugging it off and handing him back his phone. I hugged my knees again pulling my legs tighter to me.

“Why were you there?” He asked, putting his phone back in his cut, turning to face me better. 

“I was looking for answers.” I said honestly, “Did you tell EZ?” 

“No.” He said, pulling out a cigarette, “Did you find any?” He asked earnestly, the tears from before disappearing from his eyes as he lit up.

“It was a dead end.” I replied. 

He took a drag letting out a large puff of smoke, “It’s been a tough week.” He said as he stood up to leave, “Go easy on my little brother.” With that he walked away and back to Felipe’s house. 

I sat there a few more minutes until my butt started falling asleep. Standing up I stretched and turned to head inside when I heard the rumble of another bike coming down the street. Looking back I made eye contact with EZ as he was getting off his bike. The bright new Mayans MC patches on the back of his cut shining in the moonlight. He looked even more tired than his brother if that was possible. 

Climbing down my steps I walked his way, him doing the same. The closer I got the clearer I could see his face and how distressed it was. “Hey.” I said quietly. 

Before he could utter a word his emotions betrayed him causing him to break as he fell into my arms crying. Pulling him close I held his head to my chest and stroked his hair as he clutched onto me. My eyes filled with tears themselves as I cradled the man I loved trying to comfort him like he had done for me so many times before.


	13. Chapter 13

~4 Months Later~

My stomach churned as I stared into my cup of untouched coffee. Sauntering in in just a pair of old sweatpants Nicky plopped down lazily into the seat next to me at the table. “Nauseas again?” He asked giving me a look

Groaning I replied, “I can’t even stand my fucking coffee anymore.” Setting my mug down and sliding it away from me I leaned on the table placing my head on my folded arms.

“It’s because you're suppressing shit. You need to talk to him, tell him everything. Trust me it helps. Once I got it all out to Letty I felt so much better.” He said, placing his hand on my arm.

I discovered my brother and Letty’s relationship, the unfortunate way of walking in on them about two months ago, and then proceeded to lecture them about how they needed to tell Coco before he did the same thing and then split Nicky in two. He was right though, Letty was good for him, David wasn’t too happy about him coming clean to her, but I could tell it did a lot of good for our younger brother to have someone outside of the family to talk to. He was lighter and happier and Letty’s strong and can handle herself and keep Nicky in line. I was thankful to have her in our lives.

I sat up just in time to see a man with dirty blond hair wrapped into a bun on the back of his head and covered in tattoos come walking into our kitchen. Acknowledging us with a nod he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge before saying, “Good morning.” His voice was deep and gravely.

David came swaggering in behind him, now donning a full dark beard that made his blue eyes stand out even more. He embraced the man and gave him a kiss, “I’ll call you later, yeah?” 

“Sounds great.” The man smiled giving David a smack to the ass before walking out and exiting our home. 

Nicky and I exchanged a look before turning our attention back to David, who was now in the fridge, goofy smiles on our faces. 

Taking a drink out of the carton of orange juice David looked back at us staring at him. “What? You two are the only ones allowed to get laid around here?”

“Nah, I just didn’t think you’d ever take that stick out of your ass for anything... or anyone.” Nicky said snickering

“Yeah is that so little brother?” David replied with a challenging look in his eyes.

Standing up I grabbed my coffee to dump it just as Nicky jumped up and ran behind me trying to hide his six two frame behind my much smaller body. “Shit Will! Protect me!” 

“Come on Nicky you gotta fight your own battles. You really think I won’t go through Wilhelmina to get to you?” David said a devilish smile on his face. Walking over to the sink he turned on the water and took my mug from my hands placing it in the sink before pulling out the sprayer and pointing it towards us.

“David!” I squealed, “Don’t you dare! You want him, you can have him.” I said giggling before slipping behind Nicky and pushing him towards David.

Pushing the button water came spraying out all over Nicky and the kitchen before David put it down, grabbing Nicky into a playful headlock before rubbing his knuckles on the top of his head. 

The boys roughhoused for a bit before David released him and ruffled Nicky’s hair. “Shit head.” David chuckled.

“Now I thought there was a rule of no sex in the house when others are around?” I teased, eyebrow raised, recalling the deal we had come up with a few months ago. 

“You guys weren’t home til later .” He shrugged a smile on his face. “Hey asshole go get dressed we got to hit the road soon.” He told Nicky, giving him a shove into the direction of his room.

Exiting the room to get ready David turned his attention back to me. “You feeling alright sis?”

“Yeah I’m alright.” I lied, playing with my necklace.

“Sure you are.” He said, rolling his eyes. My brother knew me too well. “Are you going to be okay while Nicky and I are gone?” He pried.

“I will be fine.” I said giving him an encouraging smile

“EZ’s coming over later right?” He asked.

After the night of the Vatos Malditos party things for us had been quiet. We told our older brother of our failed plan and promised we wouldn’t do something like that without him again.There were no new threats for us and we were starting to get back into a normal routine. It was as if the bounty had been dropped and we were free again. But even with everything being so mellow my brother still wasn’t willing to completely let his guard down and insisted we were never alone at all if possible or at least not for long. 

“Yeah, he gets back from his run this evening.” I said before brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. 

“Good. We should only be gone one night.” David placed his hand gently on my shoulder, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

My brothers were heading out of town to take some of Ms. Rosa’s stuff to a storage unit that Raphael had up in Stockton. We had almost all her stuff packed up now and the house was slowly starting to look more like our own. Soon we would start on the renovation parts of the project.

David pulled me into a big hug. I squeezed him back enjoying the comforting embrace. “You know he’s right. You need to tell him.” He said into my hair. 

The sound of the front door opening and footsteps coming down the hall pulled us apart. Walking out to the living room we were met with Letty.

“Hey,” Nicky smiled as he pulled on his shirt walking out of his room and up to her, “I’m sorry I can’t hang, David and I are leaving today remember?”

“Actually I’m here to see Willow. Since you boys are leaving I thought we could have a little girl time.” She grinned before giving him a peck on the lips. 

“Sounds fun,” I smiled, a girl’s day really sounded perfect right now. 

“Alright we’ll leave you to it.” David said before kissing me on the top of the head again, “Call if you need anything.” 

Walking over I gave Nicky a hug, “Behave and don’t give him a reason to leave you stranded on the side of the road.” I teased, ruffling his hair.

Releasing me he swooped Letty into a longer kiss before pulling away, “I’ll call you tonight.” He said before the two headed out the front door shutting it behind them. 

WIth Letty and Nicky now dating we had become closer and I had to admit it was really nice to have a girlfriend amongst all the guys we were always around. 

“So what do you want to do today?” I asked.

The smile from her face fell as she looked at me seriously. “I need some help.”

“What’s up?” I asked now worried. “Did Nicky do something? Are you in trouble?” My mind started running faster than I could keep up with. 

“No, kind of,” She started looking down, “I’m late.” She mumbled.

“Late?” I repeated before it hit me, “Oh...” 

“I know it's probably nothing but I just didn’t want to be alone, and I don’t really have any girl friends besides you or ever had a good mother figure for that matter,” She trailed off

“Hey,” I said, grabbing her hand and giving a reassuring squeeze. “I will always be here for you Letty. Whatever you need. No matter what.” I said softly, bringing her big brown eyes to look into mine. 

“Anything?” She asked

“Of course.” I nodded. 

Searching in her purse she pulled out two boxes. “This might seem like an odd request but I just feel fucking weird having to piss on one of these things.” She mumbled, handing me one of the pregnancy test boxes, “Will you take one with me?”

I knew perfectly well what it’s like to grow up without a mother and not have a lot of girl friends to go to and I felt really touched that she felt she could come to me for this. I could only imagine all the things that must be running through her head. “Sure.” I gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“Really?” She seemed surprised by my quick response.

“Yeah. It will be fun.” I said trying to lighten the mood, “We can chug some water and then when we are done with the tests we can order pizza or eat ice cream and watch movies, or whatever you want.”

“God you are so weird.” She rolled her eyes letting out a small laugh. “ But seriously, thank you Willow.” She said squeezing my hand. 

After chugging two glasses of water each and feeling like we could burst we went our separate ways, her to the main bathroom and I to mine in my room. Closing the bathroom door I opened the box and pulled out the test. Removing it from the wrapper tossing the garbage in the bin I stepped over to the toilet and pulled my pants down before sitting. Removing the cap I took the test placing the cap back on. Getting up I flushed and put the small stick on the counter, washing my hands before readjusting my new fringe in the mirror and then exiting my room to go check on Letty.

When I got out to the living room I was met with Letty pacing back and forth.

“Okay so we just have to wait five minutes.” I said calmly. “Why don’t you sit down?”

Ignoring my suggestion she kept walking. “What if it’s positive? I’m not ready to be a mom and god Nicky definitely is not ready to be a father.” We could both agree on that last part at least. 

“Just wait and see what it says. We’ll go from there ok?” I said sitting on the chair, crossing my legs as we waited. 

“Coco will kill me and then Nicky.” She groaned before plopping down on the couch, bouncing her legs anxiously. 

After a few minutes the timer we had set went off and Letty jumped up and into the bathroom to grab her test. “Thank God.” She exhaled the breath she was holding walking out of the bathroom. Smiling she beamed up at me, “It’s negative. Could you even imagine Coco as a fucking grandpa?” We both erupted into a fit of giggles at that thought. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Sitting on the couch we had just finished our second movie, a pizza box half full on the coffee table with an empty pint of ice cream. “This was fun and thank you again so much. I should get going though, I told Coco I would catch dinner with him when they got back from the run.”

“Of course.” I said, “Why don’t you take the pizza with you?”

“Are you sure? You hardly touched any of it.” She said grabbing the box.

“Yeah I won’t eat it and EZ’s coming over.” I replied nudging her to take it with her. 

“Ok.” She gave in, “Have fun with EZ.” She said with a smirk wiggling her eyebrows. 

Giggling I walked her to the door and locked it up behind her. 

Going back to the living room I cleaned up our garbage and folded the blankets we were using, placing them back into the closet. Looking at the clock I saw I had maybe half an hour before EZ would be here.

Going to my bedroom I opened my dresser and pulled out a forest green babydoll lingerie and panty set. The top was sheer with lace straps and lace around the middle, the neckline low making my accentuating my slightly fuller breasts, a bow in the middle underneath them. Smiling at my reflection in the vanity I touched up my makeup and ruffled my hair up a bit, straightening my bangs out before dabbing some of my signature perfume all over on my wrists, neck, behind the earlobes, and a little in my cleavage. EZ was obsessed with the scent saying it was intoxicating and I was obsessed with the effect it had on him. 

Walking back to the living room I layed seductively across the couch waiting for his arrival. 

EZ had been on the road more often than not recently on runs and when he wasn’t he was often needed at the clubhouse. We never talked about that night, he apologised for snapping at me that day and I apologized for my part in the fight as well. We both forgave each other and decided we would keep seeing each other. But between him being away so often and all the unspoken things we never shared between us, the things he couldn’t tell me because of the club, the things I couldn’t tell him because of my fear, sex had become our refuge, spending most of our time tangled together in ecstasy. At least if we were making love we weren’t talking as often and it was easier to ignore all the secrets and lies we held from each other. 

Hearing the rumbling of his bike pull up I resituated myself on the sofa anticipating his arrival. I heard the click of the lock and then the sounds of his footsteps coming down the hall towards the living room. Biting my lip I smirked as I made eye contact with EZ as he entered the room. 

Looking me over he groaned before speaking, “I thought we were going to have dinner?”

Standing up I sauntered over to him. “I thought we could skip to the desert.” I said voice husky with lust. “Or I could go get dressed and we can grab some food.” I said teasingly walking away. 

Grabbing my arm before I got too far and spinning me around EZ pulled me into a hungry kiss, hands sneaking around my waist before sliding down and squeezing my ass lightly. Pulling away from my lips he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck inhaling my scent mumbling into my skin, “You drive me fucking crazy woman.” He groaned.

Smirking I ran my hands up his chest, slipping his cut off and tossing it across the chair. Without missing a beat he pulled his shirt off giving me a moment to admire his perfectly toned torso. Grabbing my hand he led me to the couch sitting down and pulling me onto his lap, back against his chest. 

Brushing my hair away from my shoulder he then drug the strap of my top down exposing my neck and shoulder. Titling my head the other direction he kissed and sucked on my flesh leaving his mark on me. His left arm held me around my waist tight against him as his right hand rubbed my inner thighs. Reading his mind I parted my legs giving him more room to work. His hand brushed over my panties before slipping into them. Gasping as his skin made contact with mine I felt him smirk against my neck. I grabbed and clawed at his arm that was holding me down as his fingers worked me expertly to orgasm. 

Panting from my high I could feel his need for me grow. Slipping my panties off I turned around and got down on my knees in front of him working his belt and pants undone. Guiding me to my feet he stood up and removed the articles before sitting back down and placed my hands on his shoulders. Straddling him I leaned down and began sucking on his neck before lowering myself onto him, a low moan escaping his lips. 

Breathing heavily we laid on the couch, both fully naked now. Laying flat against his chest on top of him I listened to his heartbeat as it slowed back down. Running his fingers lightly up and down my back EZ kissed the top of my head before speaking, voice low, “Want me to start the shower?”

“Mmm” I hummed, “that would be nice.” 

Getting off him I threw on his t-shirt before gathering up our discarded clothes and straightening his cut across the chair, watching EZ’s perfect ass disappear down the hallway and into my room. Arms now full of our clothing I followed behind him before tossing the articles into the hamper in my room. Sitting on the bed I waited for the sound of the water running as I playfully fiddled with my necklace and a smile on my face. 

“What’s this?” EZ asked, bringing my attention to him, standing in the doorway holding the small stick from earlier.

“Oh that.” I said nonchalantly having completely forgotten about it, “It’s nothing. A friend needed to take one so I took one with her for moral support.” 

“So this is yours?” He asked, staring at the test in his hands, “You peed on this?”

“Yeah,” I said, my smile faltering as he was starting to make me a little nervous, “EZ look at me baby, it’s not a big deal. You can just toss it in the bin.” I said hoping we could just brush it off and not make it a thing. 

Breaking his trance from the stick he looked up at me brows furrowed together slightly,“It says pregnant.”


	14. Chapter 14

Brushing the broom across the floor I swept the studio after my last class of the day. It was Friday so we were closing up early for the weekend. 

Pushing the broom through the middle of the floor I stopped where the man had been dead in a puddle of his own blood just months before. Each day it got a little easier to be here but I would be lying if I said I didn’t get a chill every time I watched my young girls frolicking around the dance floor, not a clue to what horrors it held. 

The club did a spectacular job in the clean up. The place was spotless, not a single trace left of the man or that night. It was as if he never existed at all, the only thing left of him was the gruesome memories in the deepest, darkest places of my mind. 

Sweeping past and adding to my pile of dust and dirt I scooped the debris into the dustpan and disposed of them in the bin outside.

Returning to the room I turned the music down before sitting down with my notebook to brainstorm some choreography for our recital at the end of the year. 

A light tap on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. Walking in carrying two car seats Candace came towards me, setting them down in front of us before taking a seat to my left. 

Smiling, I looked at the two beautiful baby boys, one sleeping peacefully as the other stared wide awake at me. “Aren’t you handsome.” I cooed, gently rocking the car seat directly in front of me causing the infant to smile.

“I think he likes you.” Candace said, gently running her hands over his hair. 

“They are getting so big.” I said closing my notebook up and setting it in my bag.

“They are growing too fast.” She said, “But then again that's what everyone told me would happen.” She laughed.

“Come on let's get out of here.” She said standing up and giving me her hand, helping me to my feet. “You can work on that stuff later.” She motioned to my bag, “We’re closing up early, remember?” She teased, “You need to get out of here so you can enjoy your weekend.” 

“Ok boss,” I smiled. “At least let me help you get these little angels to your car.” I smiled down at the two infants before reaching down and grabbing one of the car seats following Candace out of the building. She clipped the first boy into one of the bases in her car as I made silly faces at the blue eyed boy in my arms as we waited for his turn. 

Candace walked over to our side and cautiously took the seat from my arms giving me a look, “Careful Willow, you look like you're catching baby fever.” she teased.

I chuckled halfheartedly, rubbing the small stones of my necklace between my thumb and finger, mind wandering to the delicate being of my own growing inside me. 

“Willow?” Candace said snapping in front of my face. “Are you ok sweetheart?”

“Huh?” I said looking at her concerned face, “Yeah I’m so sorry. What did you say?” I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“I said before I forget, I hope it’s okay that I booked a house call for you for next week.” She said.

“House call? I inquired, “I didn’t know we did that.” Standing up straighter I focused all my attention on her.

“We don’t usually, but for Miguel Galindo we can make an exception. He requested you specifically.”

It seemed odd to me that the husband of my boyfriend’s ex was requesting me specifically to come to his home for dance lessons. “Um ok.” I hesitantly said, “Why would he request for me?”

“You are an excellent dancer and teacher. Word gets out.” She said matter of factly, placing her hand on my shoulder and giving me a reassuring smile, “I booked it in for Thursday, I’ll send you all the details. Now go and enjoy your getaway.   
Tell EZ and your brother’s hi for me.” Closing her back door she walked around to the driver’s side giving me a wave as she pulled out of the lot. 

Grabbing my keys out of my purse I walked over to my own vehicle before getting in. Leaning my head against my steering wheel I took a minute to try and calm my nerves before pulling out myself and heading towards the clubhouse. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Walking into the building I greeted Chucky as I approached the bar. “Hey Chucky,” I said leaning against it. “Boy’s in templo?”

“They should be out soon,” He said grinning at me adding, “You look absolutely glowing Willow.”

“Thanks.” I said, feeling anything but glowing. 

“Can I get you a drink?” He asked, pulling out a beer. Normally I would willingly accept but considering the circumstances that wasn’t really an option anymore.

“Just some water would be great.” I said. 

Smiling, he got me a glass of water before continuing to wipe down the countertop. 

I sipped on my water for about ten minutes before I excused myself. “If EZ is out before I’m back, will you please tell him I’m here?” I asked.

“I accept that.” He replied.

Giving him a smile I pulled away from the bar and headed back to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I walked over to the sink leaning with my palms against it. My stomach was somehow simultaneously in knots and doing backflips. Closing my eyes I took several deep breaths trying to keep the contents of my stomach sloshing inside me down. 

A light tap sounded from the other side of the door a few moments later. “Willow? You okay in there?” EZ’s comforting voice called out.

Picking myself up I put a smile on my face before opening the door coming face to face with him. “Yeah, I’m great.” 

Pulling me into him he rested his forehead against mine. “Everything is going to be alright.” He said softly. 

Nodding slightly I looked up giving him a soft kiss before leaning my head into his leather clad chest inhaling his scent. 

“You ready? We don’t want to be late.” He said after a few moments of our embrace. 

Pulling back I ran my hand down his arm lacing our finger together when I got to his hand. “Yeah. We should go.”

EZ leading the way, we walked out of the clubhouse hand in hand running into Angel out on the deck. 

“Where are you two lovebirds going?” He teased, leaning against the railing with Coco and Gilly smoking. 

“Lunch.” EZ replied bluntly, pulling me around to the other side of him and away from the smoke from his brothers.

Standing up straight Angel walked over clapping his brother on the shoulder, “Great. I’m fucking starving. Where are we going?”

“What about that new place that just opened up on 7th?” Coco chimed in.

“We,” EZ said motioning around all of us, “Aren’t going anywhere.” Releasing my hand he wrapped his arm around my waist, “We are.” 

Smirking Angel gave us a knowing look, “Ah right, lunch alone.” He said winking at us. 

Coco and Gilly chuckled behind him catching on to what he was getting at. “You two have the whole weekend for that shit, you can’t wait that long?” Coco teased before taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Whatever,” EZ chuckled, guiding me down the steps and towards the car before his brothers could say anything else. Their laughter dying down the farther we got away.

“Have we really been that bad?” I giggled handing him the car keys.

“I think so,” he chuckled, “But you know that’s all your fault.” He said pinning me against the car bringing his face closer to mine. 

“Really?” I said, raising my eyebrow, turning my head just in time for his eager lips to crash into my cheek instead of his intended target. 

Chuckling he nuzzled into the crook of my neck. “Really,” he said leaving a trail of kisses across my neck and down my shoulder, “You are just too damn irresistible.”

“Ok lover boy,” I gently pushed his chest giggling trying to get him off me, “We better go before we’re late.”

Chuckling, he grabbed my waist before pulling me in for a slow passionate kiss. Cheers and hollers erupted from the direction of Angel and the guys as I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss before removing one arm to flip the men my middle finger.

Pulling away both of us breathless from the kiss EZ brushed his nose against mine giving me an Eskimo kiss before whispering to me, “Now they are really gonna think we are just running away for sex.”

“Fuck it,” I replied, “let ‘em.” Leaning up I pulled him in for one more kiss.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Wilhemina Clarke,” the nurse called out into the waiting room. 

Standing up, EZ following behind me, the nurse guided us down a hallway and into a small brightly lit room. Handing me a gown the nurse gave us a smile,”The doctor will be in shortly,” she said before closing the door behind her as she exited the room.

Once changed I sat on the edge of the bed while we waited, EZ in the chair across from it. My mind and emotions were all over the place but anxiety was taking the lead as we sat there. This wasn’t supposed to be how this happened. I mentally kicked myself for being so careless with my sex life with EZ. 

I kicked my legs restlessly as they dangled off the edge of the bed. EZ sat seemingly completely at ease as he looked through a magazine. I glared at him til he felt my gaze, looking up from the book, “What?” 

“How are you so fucking calm right now?” I asked, gripping the edge of the bed.

Placing the magazine back into the rack he stood up walking towards me and stopping between my legs. He brushed the bangs out of my eyes before resting his hand on my thigh, his gaze never leaving mine soothing some of my nerves, “We can’t change the past and we don’t know what will happen tomorrow, we just have to get through today, and no matter what happens I have no regrets.”

“None?” I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed in concern as his calmness started to disappear, “Do you?”

Before I could answer a knock sounded on the door before a tall older gentleman walked in. His hair was all white and his face cleanly shaven, a pair of thin silver framed glasses sat across the bridge of his nose. “Hello, I’m Dr. Goodman. And you must be Wilhelmina,” he said, shaking my hand with a warm smile on his face. 

“Willow, please.” I smiled. 

Nodding he turned to EZ shaking his hand as well, “And you must be the father?” 

“Yes, Ezekiel Reyes.” He introduced himself.

Once all the pleasantries were through he sat on his round chair looking at his clipboard before back at us, EZ now standing beside me , “So you are here because you had a positive home test, correct?”

“Yes.” I replied, folding my hands in my lap.

“Ok, and when was your last cycle?” 

“Umm,” I said as I thought back. “I’m honestly not sure, maybe a couple months ago?” I guessed. With everything that had happened in my life the last six months or so I wasn’t exactly regular and chalked it up to that. 

“That’s fine. We can figure that out,” Dr. Goodman said, giving me a reassuring smile. “What about any symptoms? Nausea or vomiting? More fatigued than usual?”

“I’ve been pretty nauseous and sick off and on throughout the days,” I said, “But I just thought it was from stress same as the missed periods, those are all pretty common side effects of stress for me.” I was really starting to feel stupid for brushing it off as stress and not even considering I could be pregnant. 

“I didn’t know you’ve been stressed.” EZ said from beside me. Our lack of communication was catching up to us even more now. 

Looking at him I replied, “Well you’ve been away for work more often recently and when you are actually home well…” I trailed off looking back down at my hands in my lap, “that’s how we got into this mess.” I mumbled. 

There were a couple of tense seconds of silence before Dr. Goodman spoke up again. “Well how about we take a look and see what’s going on.” Standing up he washed his hand before pulling on a pair of gloves, “I’ll have you just lay back,” He instructed me. 

Doing as I was told I layed down on the bed, Dr. Goodman laying a sheet across my lap. EZ had not moved from his place by the bed but he grabbed my hand for support. The tension between us was still lingering in the air. 

“Ok this might be a little uncomfortable but it should not be painful.” The doctor warned before inserting the probe.

“Congratulations,” he said after a few moments, “There’s your baby.” He pointed to the small shape on the monitor facing us. My eyes began to fill with tears as I looked at the screen, at our baby. 

Turning my head I looked at EZ. His eyes fixated on the monitor as his own began to water a bit. 

“From what I see I would say you are about nine weeks,” Dr. Goodman said. “Now I’m going to check the heartbeat, just to make sure everything is all hunky dory.” 

Just then the most amazing sound came from the machine as the thud of the heartbeat sounded around us. I kept my gaze on EZ just listening as his hand squeezed tighter around mine and a lone tear escaped down his cheek. 

Once the ultrasound was done Dr. Goodman printed out two pictures, handing one to me and the other to EZ. “You two take as much time as you need and we’ll schedule you another appointment before you leave today. It was a pleasure to meet you two,” he said shaking our hands once again before adding, “Now stress is no good for mom and baby,” he told us, “and just some advice from an old geezer, communication is key to any and all healthy relationships.” He lifted his hand pointing to his wedding ring, “Forty two years strong.” With that he left us closing the door gently behind him.

—————————————————————————————————————

Sitting in the car I stared out the window watching the various buildings and trees go by. The drive was completely silent as we were both lost in our own thoughts. I was beyond terrified but I was certain of one thing and that was that I was completely in love with Ezekiel Reyes and I could see the love in his eyes as they were glued to our baby in the ultrasound. Our baby, a part of me and him, a physical representation of our love and connection.

The car slowed to a stop as EZ pulled over to the side of the road. Looking around I didn’t recognize any of the landmarks, “Why’d we stop? I thought we were going back to the clubhouse.” I said looking over at him.

Turning towards me in his seat he grabbed my hand between his, “Tell me what’s going on in your head. I need to know what you’re thinking.” He said the tenseness from earlier still present in his voice and body.

I contemplated for a moment before I started to speak. Deep down I knew EZ wouldn’t leave me all alone but there was this small nagging part of me that was terrified of history repeating itself. Keeping Dr. Goodman’s advice in mind I began speaking, “When Mom got pregnant with David his father split,”

“I’m not that guy,” EZ said, interrupting me.

“I know that. Just let me finish, yeah?” He nodded.

“I’m not as strong as her EZ, I can’t do this alone. I need you to promise me you won’t leave us, that you won’t be reckless or stupid. You don’t tell me club stuff and I respect that but I’m not dumb. I know it's dangerous, but we need you whole and here with us.” I said placing my other hand over my stomach, “I need to hear you say it. Promise me EZ.”

“You want to keep her?” He asked surprised as if he was fearing the worst.

“Her?” The corners of my mouth instinctively began curling up at the thought. 

“It’s just a feeling,” he shrugged slightly, a smile forming on his own face.

“I’m gonna be honest EZ, I’m fucking terrified, but I love you so much and I didn’t think it was possible for me to fall even more in love with you til I saw you starting at our little girl on that screen. You looked so full of love and adoration, and to feel so strongly for someone you haven’t even met yet, it just…” 

Removing his hands from mine EZ grabbed my face pulling me in for a kiss before I could finish my thought. Pulling back from the kiss he rested his forehead against mine. “I promise.” He said, voice hushed, placing his hand over mine on my stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

Pulled over on the side of the road Letty and I sat in the car as we watched the boys dismount their bikes. We had been on the road for a couple hours now and the guys had to stop for a piss and smoke break, their words not mine.

EZ didn’t like the idea of me riding on the back of his bike long distance so I was stuck third wheeling Nicky and Letty in the car as we followed Angel, EZ, Coco, and David on their bikes. 

“Men,” Letty scoffed rolling her eyes, “They think the whole world is their pissing place just cause they can whip it out wherever and whenever.” 

I giggled watching the boys with their backs to us. “I personally much prefer the privacy of a bathroom.” 

The windows were rolled down with mine and Letty’s doors open allowing the pleasant breeze to flow through the car. I sighed enjoying the fresh air and the nice weather. It was perfect for our weekend getaway. 

We continued watching the boys as the radio played softly in the background. Coco and David were enjoying a cigarette chatting as Angel was showing Nicky a few boxing moves. EZ was leaning against his bike, he threw me one of his award winning smiles when he caught my glance before laughing at whatever it was Coco was saying. 

“I’m pregnant.” I blurted to Letty. I needed to tell someone and felt it was only right that Letty be the first person. 

“What?!” Letty whipped her head around to look at me in the back seat, “Seriously? Does EZ know?” She asked eagerly. 

I nodded, “He actually kind of found out before me,” I chuckled, “He found the test I took with you.”

Letty smiled ear to ear, “Holy shit! Well it’s a good thing I made you take one with me.”

Pulling the sonogram picture out I handed it to her, “I haven’t told anyone else, we wanted to wait at least until after this weekend and tell our families together first, so you have to promise you won’t say anything to anyone, not even Nicky.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She said, “zipping” her lips. “It’s so cute!” She exclaimed as she examined the sonogram, “It better be a girl, we have enough idiotic boys around here.” She laughed, motioning to the guys outside.

“Agreed,” I laughed with her taking the sonogram back and tucking it carefully back into my purse just as EZ approached the car.

“What are you two girls gossiping about?” He teased giving me a kiss. 

“You,” I retorted back 

Peeking her head past the headrest of her seat, Letty was still smiling, “Congratulations daddy,” she sang.

I shot Letty a glare. “My bad,” she chuckled. Turning back to EZ I gave him my best innocent look. 

“I thought we weren’t telling anyone yet?” He said. 

“Oh like you haven’t told Felipe,” I said to him, him not denying it, “I had to tell someone, I promise I won’t tell anyone else yet, forgive me?” I pleaded.

“How could I not?,” He said, placing a kiss on my forehead “And in my defense I told Pops before we made that deal.” He chuckled.

“Well I forgive you too.” I said wrapping my arms around his torso as he rested his head on top of mine. 

“Alright kids we gotta get back on the road if we are gonna make it to the beach before dark,” Angel called out to everyone.

“Guess it’s time to get back on the road,” EZ murmured into my hair, pulling back from me I looked up at him, “You doing ok?”

“I wish I could be snuggled up to you, arms wrapped tight around your waist, chest against your back, riding on your bike, but other than that I’m fine,” I said.

“Me too, but you know this is safer.”

“Yeah I know,” I sighed, “At least I have good company here.” I smiled at Letty, “Be careful.” I told EZ giving him one last kiss before we hit the road again. 

—————————————————————————————————————

“This spot is perfect.”

Shielding the sun from my eyes with my hand I nodded at Letty as she laid the blanket down, smoothing it out across the sand. 

Setting our beach bags down on the blanket I looked out at the water, listening to the peaceful sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Being here brought back memories from home. Every year on Mom’s birthday we would go to the beach as a family, it was one of her favorite places. 

The tradition was that we would go get a small Hawaiian pizza with anchovies and olives, her favorite, from Ray’s Pizza place. Dad stopped a robbery there once so the owner, Ray, always gave us free pizza for our special occasion. Once there we would go to our spot and set up camp for the day. As per tradition we would all eat one piece of the horrendous pizza, competing to see who could finish their slice and get to the pier first for ice cream to wash it down the awful taste away. 

“God I can practically taste the anchovies and pineapple,” Nicky groaned coming up and swinging his arm around my shoulder. 

Me too I thought as my stomach started to protest. 

“Remember that year Nick devoured his slice in record time before doing the same with his ice cream and then proceeding to hurll all over Dad,” David called out, helping Angel carry the big cooler we had brought along. 

Vividly. Oh god how I wished my brothers would stop talking. 

Seemingly having sensed my discomfort Letty grabbed my arm, freeing me from Nicky and pulling me away from the guys, “We are going to go get changed!” She yelled as she rushed me away and to the bathrooms just in time for me to scramble into a stall.

“Man that sounds rough. I didn’t even think it was possible for you to get any paler till just now” She said as she handed me a paper towel to wipe my mouth, “You good now?” 

“As long as my brother’s have moved on to another topic of conversation I think I will be good.” Using the toilet seat as leverage I hoisted myself back up to my feet. 

“Here,” She said, handing me my bathing suit, “Get dressed.” 

Closing the stall I slipped out of my clothes and into the dark navy blue bikini I packed for the trip. Stepping out I was met with Letty in a yellow bikini. 

I gave her a low whistle, “Lookin’ hot!”

Rolling her eyes she handed me the bag to put our belongings in. Linking arms we exited the bathroom almost running directly into EZ. 

Smiling EZ shamelessly checked me out. 

“You like what you see?” I teased, biting my lip, checking him out as well bare chested and in swim trunks now.

“Oh yeah, definitely, mi amor.” He closed the gap between us placing his hands on my hips before leaning in. 

“I wouldn’t kiss her if I were you.” Letty said before walking past us and back to our spot on the beach.

Letting out a giggle I looked into his eyes, “She’s right.”

“Are you alright?” He asked, brows furrowed. 

“Mhmm.” I gave him a small smile, pecking him on the cheek. “Come on let’s catch up with everyone.” Entwining my fingers with his I led the way back to our group. 

Once back I dug through one of our bags until I found the bottle of sunscreen I had packed. I rubbed a generous amount into the skin of my arms, legs and chest. Once done I turned to EZ handing him the bottle, “Get my back?” 

Gently turning me around he brushed the hair away from the nape of my neck, squeezing some lotion onto his hand before rubbing them together and smoothing the product on my neck and across my shoulders. His rough hands then moved down and across my back, my body relaxing against his soothing touch. Once he felt he had my back covered he added more sunscreen onto his hands before rubbing them up and down my sides causing a giggle from me before snaking them around my front applying the lotion gently across the skin of my stomach as his chest pressed up against my back holding me close to him.

Resting his chin on my shoulder he whispered into my ear, “Did you know, she is about the size of a green olive right now.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“And where did you read that?” I murmured, relaxing more into his body. 

“I got an app.”

Chuckling I shook my head slightly, “Of course you did.” 

I felt his body shake as he laughed from behind me. Still running his hands slowly all over my stomach even though the sunscreen had been rubbed in completely for some time now.

“You know I thought you were handsy before, but now you are even worse.” I said, spinning around in his arms so we were now chest to chest, still just as close as before. 

“Like I said before,” his hands ran down my lower back resting firmly on my ass, “You’re just too damn irresistible” he said nuzzling into the crook of my neck. 

“Aw c’mon, save it for the hotel room,” David called out.

Whispering in EZ’s ear I said, “He’s right. We’ll be able to do much more from the privacy of our own room.” Pulling away I winked at him before swaying towards the group. a grin on my face. 

Glancing back I called out to EZ standing where I left him smirking, “You coming, baby?”

Joining the group Angel handed EZ and I each a beer as we sat down facing the ocean. We soaked in the sunshine, as everyone sipped on their beers, mine sitting untouched beside me, while we chatted about simple things. 

“Hey, will you French braid my hair?” Letty asked me as she scooched closer to me handing over a hair tie and comb. 

“Absolutely,” I said, patting the spot in front of me. 

Sitting up on my knees so I had a better vantage point I began combing out her hair before sectioning the top and beginning the three strand braid, adding hair as I went. Once all the hair had been picked up I finished up with the braid tying off the end. “You’re all set.” I said, gently tapping her shoulder.

“Thanks Will!” She beamed standing up. “Come on Nick, I’ll beat you to the water!” She exclaimed heading off, Nicky tossing his shirt before following after her. 

“Wanna see if I can still kick your ass in frisbee?” Angel asked EZ.

“It’s on,” EZ said standing up, “You wanna play?” He asked me.

“I’m good.” I smiled, “I think I’ll just enjoy the view for now.” I said biting my lip.

“C’mon prospect lets see what you got.” Angel called out to David and the three men went off.

We watched the boys engage in a very intense game of frisbee, Angel had now had EZ tackled in the sand as they wrestled around. The air filled with the sounds of laughter. 

“This is fuckin’ nice.” Coco said, lighting up a cigarette, watching our families as they laughed and played. “There’s never much time to just get out and relax for once.”

“Yeah,” I sighed content as the sun warmed my skin, “I’ve missed this, having a family outing.”

“Never really had one before,” Coco said taking a drag, “I’m glad Leticia gets to now. You’re good for her. She needs this,” he motioned to everyone with his cigarette in his hand, “you, a good female role model in her life, she deserves this.”

I grinned looking at Letty, “I never had that either, a woman around to look up to, at least not really. Being the only girl stuck with three guys was rough sometimes growing up.” I looked over at him, “She’s a great kid Coco, and I need her just as much as she needs me.”

Coco grinned watching his daughter splash around in the water laughing uncontrollably.

Breathless and sweaty David, Angel, and EZ walked over to us before plopping themselves down on the ground. 

“Gimme one of those,” Angel said. Coco grabbed his pack of cigarettes out handing it over to Angel. 

“So, who won?” I asked.

“I did.” Both Reyes brothers said in unison. 

Laughing I snuggled between EZ’s legs leaning against his chest. This really was nice. 

About an hour later of listening to the guys talk about their bikes as I rested my eyes Nicky and Letty returned to the group, drying off before settling down with us. Letty laid across a towel she set out as Nicky sat down in the sand across from EZ and I, grabbing himself another beer from the cooler. 

“That’s a sick tat,” Coco said, nodding to the skull on his abdomen, “You get that done in New York?

I opened my eyes looking at my brother as the two men talked about his ink.

Fuck that skull. I really wished he would have gotten rid of it by now and even though I had gotten used to it the few times I saw it around the house I hated the fact that it was out and visible for everyone and anyone here to see. 

Those red eyes haunted me. Some days it felt like a lifetime ago that I saw those eyes for the first time, and others yesterday, the wounds staying fresh and dredging up memories I wanted more than anything to rid myself of every time I saw it. 

“Uh yeah,” Nicky responded to Coco.

“What’s the story with it?” Coco continued.

Nicky shrugged, “Just thought it was a cool design. It was kind of an impulsive decision” 

I tensed against EZ’s back, “You should probably put your shirt back on.” I said, interrupting what felt like an interrogation of his ink to me. “You wouldn’t want to get burnt.”

“I think I’ll be fine. You brought sunscreen, remember? Plus it’s too hot for that shit.” He said defiantly.

We stared each other down for an uncomfortable amount of time waiting for the other to concede first. 

Clearing his throat David broke the silence, “Anyone want another beer?” 

EZ rubbed my shoulder leaning into me, “You ok?” 

“Fine.” I grumbled. Standing up I brushed the sand off the back of my legs, “If you all will excuse me I need to use the restroom.” I said a little too politely, smiling fakely before heading off. 

David caught up to me just as I was walking under the pier grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. “What’s the deal Wilhelmina?” 

“What’s the deal?!” I snapped before hushing my voice, “The deal is that Nicky’s out here just parading that gang shit around like it’s no big fucking deal. That’s the deal David!”

“Why is this coming up now?” He asked, still holding my forearm as if he was afraid I was gonna run away, matching my hushed tone “You haven’t said anything about it at home.”

“Really David? You’re supposed to be on my side, on his ass about being so reckless, being you!” I said, jamming my finger in his chest. 

“Yeah right, cause I’m the boring hard ass, the responsible one. The one who is supposed to take care of everyone around him first, drop everything for everyone else and babysit his two reckless younger siblings” He spat, “Fuck sis we are in California! Noone's gonna recognize shitty gang ink from across the fucking country!” 

“You don’t understand David! This is so much bigger than just us now! We aren’t the only ones who will get hurt if things go south! If he was smart he would have gotten rid of it by now.”

“He’s a grown man Willow. He doesn’t need you or me parenting him all the time. We’re here to relax and have a good time but if you wanna throw a little tantrum and run off like you always do then be my fucking guest,” releasing my arm he stormed off back in the direction of everyone. 

“Fuck!” I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair. 

Crouching down I grabbed a handful of hair as I tried to calm myself down. Hot tears welled in my eyes as my heart beat sounded deafening in my ears. I clutched at my chest as I tried to catch my breath suddenly finding it hard to breath. 

Everything was coming rushing back in quick flashes. I could still feel the man with his rough, large hands clamped in a deathly grip around my neck, the gunshot ringing out in my small apartment, the glowing red eyes piercing right through me all over again. 

The studio, the pistol crashing against my face, the sickening smell of the man, cigarettes and alcohol on his breath as he hovered over me, the cracking of my ribs when his heavy boot collided with my body, the excruciating pain as my face pounded against the hard dance floor, breaking my nose, a constant reminder every time I looked in the mirror and could see the slight change in my appearance even if most everyone else couldn’t, the gurgling of the man as he bled to death by my hand. 

Then Javi, how I fired three times into his back, the hard thud as he fell to the ground, listening to him gasp for his last breath, never even seeing it coming, 

And now this baby, thrust into this life of violence, this life of bloodshed, her mother a killer. How was I supposed to protect her from all that? How was I supposed to keep her safe when we had this dark cloud looming over waiting to downpour on us all?

The tears were full on falling now as I gasped violently, my vision getting fuzzy. Clutching my chest as my body began to tremble I closed my eyes tightly.

“Hey,” a man’s voice said softly, a hand gently placed on my shoulder snapping my eyes open. The man was wearing a baseball cap, dirty blond hair peeking out from underneath it, his eyes hazel, a perfect mix of green and brown full of compassion. He was crouched down beside me looking to be only maybe a couple inches taller than me. “Are you alright, miss?” His presence was kind, comforting.

I tried to respond but had difficulty getting anything out as my body was still fighting against me. 

“It’s alright, My names Patrick, I’m an EMT.” He said calmly, keeping eye contact with me, “It seems to me that you are having a panic attack.” He grabbed my hands into his, “I want you to focus on the feeling of my hands and take deep breaths with me, okay?”

I nodded trying my best to follow his instructions. Squeezing his hands I followed his breathing: deep breath in through the nose and exhaled out the mouth, then again and again til my breathing returned to a steadier, less shaky pace.

“Do you think you can tell me your name?” 

“W-Willow” I stuttered, still holding his gaze taking a couple more deep breaths with the man. 

“Good,” he smiled, “It’s nice to meet you.” He released my hands giving me a chance to rub the tears off my face. 

“Do you have panic attacks often Willow?”

I shook my head, my voice quivering, “ No, at least not this bad since my dad passed away.”

“A trauma like that can be very hard on the mind and body. Do you wanna talk about what triggered this one?” He asked, sitting down beside me, never taking his eyes off me.

“Just drama with my two brothers,” I said vaguely, waving it off.

“Siblings,” he said casually, “They can be a real pain in the ass, but family is family, right? Are you the middle child?” He asked, making small talk. 

“Yeah actually. How’d you know?” I wrapped my hands around my knees pulling them close to my chest. 

“Lucky guess.” He chuckled, “And as a fellow middle child I just had a feeling.” His smile was charming, full of warmth.

“Hey there you are,” EZ’s voice interrupted our conversation, “I was worried.” His eyes glanced between I and Patrick before landing back on me, “Are you ok?” He furrowed his eyebrows leaning down to help me to my feet. 

Standing up Patrick addressed EZ calmly, “She’s fine now. I found her in the middle of a panic attack.”

EZ stared at him skeptically, arm wrapped protectively around my waist. 

“Patrick’s an EMT.” I said, “I’m lucky he was here, he really helped me through it.” 

Nodding EZ’s stare never broke away from Patrick. I felt bad for him really, he was so kind to help me out and now he was stuck facing my intimidating boyfriend. Patrick was average, a little muscle definition, but nothing compared to how buff and toned EZ was, he practically looked like a giant compared to him.

“Thank you.” EZ said, “For taking care of my girlfriend.” He made a point of emphasizing the last two words.

“Anytime.” He smiled, “Take care of yourself Wilhelmina.” He said before excusing himself.

We watched the man as he walked away before disappearing around the corner.

Turning towards me EZ grabbed my face between his two large hands, brushing his thumbs across my cheeks, “What happened, mi amor?”

“Nothing,” I lied, “I just freaked out and got in a silly argument with David.”

“And that caused your panic attack? And what about Nick? There’s got to be more to whatever that was then just sun protection” He pried not believing a word I was saying.

“Tipped it off at least,” It wasn’t a lie, “I’m just stressed and overwhelmed is all. Everything is kind of fully sinking in all at once now.”

“If I remember correctly a wise old man told us stress was no good for mom or baby.” He said gently, “This weekend is supposed to be a time to relax.” 

I sighed, “I know. I’m sorry. Be honest with me, how bad was it?” 

“It’s all good, wasn’t bad at all.” He said releasing my face and pulling me closer to him by my hips. “I’m sure no one even noticed the stand off between you two.”

“You apparently noticed,” I muttered, “I appreciate what you are trying to do but I know that has got to be a lie.” 

“Ok, you got me.” He said. “It was really really bad.” He smiled teasingly.

“Asshole.” I muttered playfully smacking him across the chest, causing him to chuckle.

“Seriously Willow, it’s fine. Everyone here is used to siblings butting heads, Angel and I do it all the time. Come here.” He said wrapping his arms tightly around me. I rested my head against his chest and listened to the calming sound of his heartbeat. 

“Fuck, I’m a mess.” I groaned, “It just feels like I’m not in control of anything anymore, not even my own damn body.”

“You’re my mess.” He murmured. He gently lifted my chin up to look at him, “You aren’t alone in this Willow. I know it may be hard to see that, with you having to do all the hard work, but I’m here for you. I’m in this too, you just need to open up to me, and I will do my best to help you through this, anything you need. We’ll navigate this new chapter in our lives together. There isn’t anybody else I would want or entrust in carrying my child.” He said sincerely. 

“Good cause you’re stuck with me now.” I smiled up at him. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, mi amor” he purred. 

I smiled pulling away and wrapping my arms around his bicep, “We should get back.” With me on his arm we strolled down the beach towards our spot. “You know,” I said, “You could literally call me a piece of trash in Spanish and it would still be music to my ears.” 

Laughing, we casually made our way back enjoying each other’s company, listening to the peaceful sounds of our surroundings as the sun began to set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking this story? I’d love to hear from you! Hope you are enjoying and thank you so much for the kudos!


	16. Chapter 16

“Mmm,” I hummed, “There’s just something about hotel sex.” 

Chuckling EZ rested his head on my stomach while we lazed around in the massive king sized bed. I ran my hand over his short dark hair gently massaging his scalp with my fingers.

“Can you hear anything?” I asked softly.

“Yeah,” he said, “Your stomach growling. You need to eat more.”

“Tell that to your kid.” I said, “She’s the one who is making it nearly impossible for me to eat anything.”

“My kid?” He asked, lifting his head to look at me, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Yeah, your kid.” I replied, “When she is misbehaving she is yours not mine.” I teased, saying matter of factly.

Running his fingers lightly over my stomach EZ murmured softly to our small baby. “Be nice to mommy mi princesa, when she suffers, I suffer,” He joked, kissing my stomach softly, “Papi te ama, pequeña.” He murmured.

“She’s a lucky girl, you’re going to be an amazing father, EZ.” I said looking lovingly at him.

Grinning he looked up at me, “We are going to be amazing parents.” He returned his attention to my stomach running circles over it with his large hand, “I can’t wait til you two get bigger.” 

Shaking my head, smiling I looked at him, imaging our future together. Me huge and waddling around everywhere as EZ doted on me, the tiny body of our baby cradled gently and protectively in his large arms, EZ reading her bedtime stories as she begged one more over and over trying her hardest to ward off sleep.

I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table breaking out of my daydream, “We better start getting ready. Everyone is going to be wanting to go soon.”

Getting out of bed we jumped into the shower quickly washing each other before getting out and drying off. I slipped on a low cut red jumpsuit and my trusty black heels before spritzing some perfume onto my skin, a little on the wrists, behind the ears and then my cleavage. 

I grabbed my makeup bag off the counter and began getting to work on my face. EZ came back and situated himself to my side, now dressed in a red button up shirt, sleeves rolled up his forearms and a pair of dark jeans. He watched me with a grin on his face.

“What?” I asked, looking at him, foundation dotted all over my face.

“Nothing,” he said, still grinning, “You’re just so beautiful.”

Smiling I blushed, before turning my attention back to blending in my makeup. He continued to watch me taking in every detail of my face and what I was doing, asking questions every now and then.

A knock sounded on the door to our room as a voice called out from the other side, “You two decent in there?”

Throwing on his cut EZ walked to the door answering it and letting Nicky into our room. Nicky stood there awkwardly as he looked at EZ and then to me. 

Getting the message EZ looked at me for the all clear. Nodding I silently let him know I was good. “I’m gonna go check in with Angel.” He said, excusing himself, leaving Nicky and I alone in the room. 

Looking back in the mirror I continued applying my makeup, stealing a glance at my brother behind me in the reflection every so often. 

“So I was a dick.” He said making eye contact with me through the mirror. 

I finished perfecting my lipstick, rubbing my lips together and blotting with a tissue before placing the cap back onto the bullet and turning around to face my brother.

“I’m listening.” I said, crossing my arms.

“You know why I kept it?” He started.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. 

“It’s not because I like it or think it's cool or badass or any other douchebag reason you could think of.” He continued, “I kept it as a reminder. A reminder of the mistakes I’ve made, what I’ve put my family through. A reminder of who I used to be.”

I uncrossed my arms leaning back against the countertop. 

“I know it holds bad memories for you, it does for me too, Will. And I know all the shit you have done for me, because of me. You’ve had to do things no one should ever have to. You’ve had to fight for your life more than once, and I can’t even imagine what’s all going on up there.” He said pointing to my head, “I’m sorry I put all that on you.”

I grabbed my necklace rolling the stones between my thumb and pointer finger looking at my shoes.

“I didn’t want to cover it because I’m not ashamed of it, at least not anymore. It’s a part of my story, of who I am now, I’m tired of hiding it, running from it.” He continued, “We aren’t the same people we were six months ago.”

I sighed, “That’s part of my problem,” I said looking up at my younger brother, “Everything has changed, is changing so much.” I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, “I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

“I think you do.” He said, placing his hand on my shoulder, “You just have to let go of the Wilhelmina from New York, and stop running from who she is now.” 

“What if I don’t want to be this new Wilhelmina?” 

“I don’t think you have much of a choice,” He said sympathetically. “Now c’mon let’s get drunk and forget about everything for one night.”

Taking my leather jacket off the hanger in the closet he handed it to me. Slipping it on I grabbed my black clutch I had brought for the occasion and checked to make sure I had all the essentials before stepping out the door with Nicky. 

Everyone was waiting in the lobby by the time we got there. Nicky draped his arm around Letty before heading out to the car, followed by Coco, Angel, and David, who barely looked my way obviously still pissed about earlier.

“You good?” EZ asked, taking my hand in his.

“Yeah.” I smiled, “I don’t know what happened but somehow my little brother became wiser than me.” 

—————————————————————————————————————

Stepping into the dark club the music was blasting. Following our group EZ led me by the hand to a booth in the back. 

“Let’s get some drinks,” Coco said motioning to the bar to Angel.

“We’ll go!” Letty perked up, grabbing my hand, dragging me away before anyone could protest. She ordered a round of shots and then some beers for the guys, as well as two cocktails for us. 

“Here,” she said, handing me a shot.

I looked at her confused, “Letty you know I can’t take this.” 

“Yeah,” she said over the music, “That’s why yours is just water, and the drink is non alcoholic. You said you were keeping it on the down low right? Well won’t people get a little suspicious if you don’t drink?”

“You’re a clever girl,” I grinned, “Thanks Letty.”

Smiling, she grabbed the drinks handing them out to the guys as they all came over. Taking the shots, EZ watched me as I took mine before whispering in his ear, “Don’t worry, it’s just water.” 

“I was fucking hoping so,” he chuckled, relieved.

The guys made their way back to the booth with their drinks and Letty and I headed onto the dance floor weaving through the crowd.

We danced together for at least four songs as the guys sat in the booth watching and chatting before Nicky came over stealing my excellent dance partner away from me and disappearing off to who knows where. 

Swaying my way back over to the guys I locked eyes with Coco.

“Hell no,” he said just as I approached the table.

“What?” I asked, “I didn’t even say anything.”

“Don’t have to. I know what you’re fuckin’ thinking and the answer is no.” He said.

“He doesn’t dance,” Angel chuckled, “but how about you teach me some moves.” He stood up approaching me, “Women love a man who can dance, right? You can be my wing woman.”

I laughed at the proposition, “That they do. I’ll tell you what Angel if you aren’t getting laid by the end of the night I’ll screw you myself.” I joked.

“Confident and cocky,” he said, licking his lips, “You got yourself a deal.”

“You better hope ya girl’s as good as she thinks she is boy scout.” Coco laughed.

Taking Angel’s hand I led him out and onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips as I put mine on his shoulder before showing him a couple of simple steps. Surprisingly he was picking up the moves with ease. 

“You’re a natural,” I shouted over the music.

He grinned at me, “That’s too bad, huh? Less of a chance you’ll have to sleep with me.” He joked.

Laughing, I playfully swatted his shoulder. Glancing over and seeing a beautiful woman watching us. “I think you have an admirer,” I said motioning with my head to the woman at the bar. 

He looked at the women, checking her out before licking his lips again.

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” I said giving him a push in her direction, “Go get ‘em tiger.”

Laughing he swaggered over to her, starting up a conversation before leading her out onto the dance floor. 

I joined the group, out of breath, to find only EZ and Coco left in the booth. “Where’s David?” I asked, looking around.

“He took off a bit ago,” Coco replied, taking a swig of his beer.

“Why don’t you sit for a bit?” EZ suggested patting the spot next to him.

“Yeah that’s a good idea,” I agreed, situating myself close to EZ.

“So I’m glad to see Angel found someone,” EZ said looking at his brother grinding with the girl, completely ignoring what I just taught him, but she seemed to be into it.

“Your boy was practically shitting himself over here.” Coco teased EZ, causing the two to chuckle.

Wrapping his arm around me I snuggled into his side, “Well I think it’s safe to say he’s definitely getting laid tonight so no need to worry.” I giggled.

“Yeah, and is he the only one?” EZ whispered into my ear, nipping playfully at my skin behind it. 

“Don’t be greedy EZ,” I teased smirking at him, “You already got some, but the night is still young, who knows where it will take us.”

We hung out a while before Coco eventually disappeared to go outside for a smoke leaving EZ and I alone, anyone else in our party no longer visible. Still snuggled close I inhaled the comforting smell of his cologne mixed with the leather of his cut. EZ’s arm was around me as his fingers played with my hair. 

“I’m gonna go freshen up,” I packed his lips before scooting out of the booth.

Maneuvering my way through the crowd I finally saw the opening just before the bathrooms. I weaseled my way through the last few people before colliding with a man walking towards me. I gasped as a rush of cold splashed against my body, the man’s drink drenching my chest. 

“Watch where you’re going bitch!” He spat, shaking the liquid off his hand as he shoved past me grumbling, “what a waste of a fucking drink!”

Shocked I stood there for a moment just looking at my drenched skin and top, the smell of alcohol filling my nostrils. 

“What an asshole,” a man’s voice said from behind me, coming around and facing me with a handful of napkins.

“Patrick?” I was surprised to see the kind stranger from earlier, “Always around right when a girl needs you. Are you stalking me?” I teased.

He chuckled, showing a dimple on his left cheek, “No. Just lucky timing. Here.” He said, handing me the napkins.

“Thank you,” I said, taking them and blotting at my chest.

“Forgive me, I wasn’t meaning to stare,” he said, blushing, “but that’s a very beautiful necklace. Are those birthstones?” He pointed to my necklace laying on my chest.

“Yeah they are,” I smiled.

“May I?” He motioned to it.

“Sure,” I nodded. 

He picked up the pendant gently off my skin examining the jewels in awe, “These for you and your siblings?” He asked.

“Yes, it was my mother’s before she passed away.” 

Gently letting go of it he stepped back from me, “How precious,” he said softly. Catching a glint on his finger I noticed his ring.

“Are you married?” I pointed to his finger.

“Oh yes, or I mean no not anymore,” he said sadly holding up his hand and looking at the ring. “My wife passed away about a year ago, I still can’t bring myself to take it off.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” I said sympathetically patting his shoulder, “May I look at it.” 

Extending his hand out I looked at the silver and whitegold ring. It was beautiful and shiny but had a bit of a vintage look to it, it reminded me so much of my dad’s and my heart panged at the memory.

“My father was the same way,” I smiled at Patrick, “He never took his ring off after my mother passed away.”

“True love never dies,” he returned my smile taking his hand back, “It sounds like he was a great man.”

“Hey,” EZ came up beside us, “Patrick, funny seeing you here.” He greeted him.

“Yes, well I better get going and leave you two be. It was good to see you again, it was very nice talking with you Wilhelmina, you reminded me so much of my wife.” He gave another sad smile before excusing himself swiftly, getting lost in the crowd.

EZ tensed beside me as he watched the man leave, “I don’t like that guy.” He said truthfully.

“Ezekiel Reyes, are you jealous?” I teased, “It’s kind of hot.” I wrapped my arms around his arm, “Don’t worry he’s got nothing on you.” Leaning up I kissed his cheek as he stared off into the crowd where Patrick vanished. 

Looking back at me he took in my soaked state, “What happened?”

“I collided with some dick and his drink spilled all over me.” I wrinkled my nose at the smell, “Can we get out of here?”

“Yeah, let’s go. Have you seen Nick or Letty?” He asked, looking around.

“Can’t we just take the bike?” I pouted, looking up at him with my big brown eyes.

“Fine,” He gave in, “But only because we don’t have to go far and I am going very very slow.”

“The slower the ride the longer I get to spend with my arms around you.” I smiled.

He leaned down cupping my jaw with his free hand kissing me softly. Guiding me out of the club he placed his helmet on top of my head securing it before getting on his bike and helping me settle on behind. I wrapped my arms tightly around him trying to soak in every minute of the ride but I couldn't stop thinking about Patrick and my father.

Pulling back into the parking lot of the hotel I carefully got off the bike, EZ right behind me. Unclasping the helmet I handed it to him fixing my hair back into place. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” EZ asked me, taking my hand as we walked towards the entrance,

“Patrick,” I stared, feeling EZ tense besides me, “He just reminded me a lot of my father. Kind and compassionate, willing to help anyone in need.”

EZ relaxed, “You don’t talk about him much.”

“Patrick’s wedding ring reminded me so much of his,” I continued, “You know it had been seventeen years after mom’s death and he never took that thing off, it had a special inscription in it, he would never tell us what it said though, it was his and mom’s special thing”

“That’s sweet,” he smiled at me. “Pop’s still talks to mom everyday. I think it's good for him, keeping her close.” 

“You don’t talk about her very much either,” I mentioned as we got off the elevator and headed towards our room.

“Yeah,” he said sadly, “It just still feels so fresh, you know?”

I gave his hand a squeeze, “Yeah. I know.”

We got to our room and EZ swiped the key card opening the door. Stepping in I stripped my jacket off before laying it on the counter, shivering, EZ following closely behind me. 

“May I?” He asked motioning to my drenched outfit. 

With my back facing him I brushed my hair over one shoulder. Carefully EZ unclamped the hook from the top of the jumpsuit before slowly unzipping it.

“You know.” I said smiling at him through the mirror lightening the mood, “If you wanted to get me back to the hotel and naked all you had to do was ask,” He looked up at me through the reflection as he pushed the straps down my shoulders, rubbing them under his hands to warm me, “No need to come up with some elaborate plan to have some asshole dump his drink on me.”

A laugh vibrated from him as he replied, “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

Pulling the garment down he used one hand on my hip to steady me as he helped me step out of it. Turning me around he grabbed my hips, lifting me onto the counter, unclasping my heels, slipping them off, and placing them neatly on the floor. 

“Do you wanna shower or take a bath?” He asked as he stood between my legs, our bodies just barely not touching. 

“Are you telling me I stink?” I raised my eyebrow playfully.

“No,” he leaned in further so his mouth hovered just inches from mine, “but you do smell like that guy's awful drink.” He smirked.

“Fair enough, I would like a bath, but on one condition.”

“And what’s that?” He asked, breath tickling my face.

“You have to join me.” Now I smirked. 

He stood there for a moment acting like he was contemplating. “I guess that could be arranged.”

I gently pushed him away from me giggling, “Then get to it baby.”

I watched as he stepped into the bathroom turning on the tap and sitting on the edge of the tub, running his hand under the water until it reached a suitable temperature. Hopping off the counter I came up behind him wrapping my arms around him and resting my cheek on the back of his shoulder. “I love you,” I sighed.

“Te amo, mi amor.” He purred relaxing against my touch, enjoying my embrace. “You know, I was thinking, and maybe it’s too soon and you can always say no,” he said a few minutes later.

I unwrapped myself from him and situated down on the ledge next to him, taking his hands in mine, “Just say it,” I encouraged him.

“Maybe we should start looking for a place together.” He said looking at me expectantly.

“Oh,” I said. The suggestion caught me off guard. EZ and I hadn’t even officially been together for half a year now, but now we were starting a family together. I’ve only ever lived alone or with my family so this was all new territory for me. There never was a guy in my life who I had felt so strongly for before though and we had spent plenty of nights together already, but could I really just leave my brothers? Sure he wasn’t asking me to run away together but there was a certain sense of security I got from being in the same home with my family, especially since all the shit that’s happened in such a short time, knowing they were safe and them knowing the same for me. 

“Oh?,” he repeated my words looking down. “Just forget about it, I knew it was too soon.”

“EZ no, you just caught me off guard was all,” I said giving his hands a light squeeze, “Just give me some time to think about, please?”

“Sure.” By now the tub was full and he reached over turning the faucet off. Standing up he pulled his cut off hanging it in the closet followed by his shirt which ended up on the floor, and then the rest of his clothes. 

I stripped the rest of the way too and waited for him to get in first. EZ stepped into the tub and settled down before reaching his hands out to help me ease down into the water. Sighing, I settled between his legs as the hot water warmed my body. I laid my back against his chest whispering, “You’re not mad at me, are you?” 

“No. Of course not.” He kissed the top of my shoulder, “It’s a big step, we have some time to figure it all out.”

“Not too much time,” I said thinking about how before long we would be welcoming a new edition to the family. 

“Don’t stress about it, okay?” He said softly.

“I’ll try not to.” 

“Lean forward,” he instructed, grabbing the bar of soap and washing my back, massaging as he went.

I moaned as he worked away some of the stress with his fingertips, moving to do the same for my shoulders. 

We sat in the tub enjoying the hot water and each other’s company. One pro to living together would be we could do this every night, and I could get used to that. Once the water was getting cold and I was shivering again we decided it was best to get out.

Stepping out I wrapped myself in a towel, handing him one after he pulled the plug of the drain. He dried off his chest and shoulders before wrapping the towel securely around his waist. 

Grabbing my comb I began untangling my half dry half wet hair, EZ coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He began kissing and sucking on my shoulders making his way up my neck. 

“So,” I began talking trying to not let him distract me, as I remembered my upcoming appointment “I have kind of an unusual dance lesson set up for next week.”

“Yeah?” He hummed, “how so?” He continued his assault on my flesh.

“It’s a house call,” I said carefully, wanting to take in his reactions to what I was going to tell him. I knew things were kind of weird with his ex and he never did tell me why exactly they were together that day, just that there was a lot of history between them, so I didn’t know exactly where he would stand on this.

He stopped his kisses then and looked at me through the reflection, “Housecall? So you will have to go to someone’s home, instead of at the studio? I didn’t know you did that.” 

“We don’t usually,” I shrugged, “But I was requested personally and for this particular person Candace said we would make an exception.”

He rubbed my upper arms in his hands, “That’s great that you were requested.” He smiled at me, “But I don’t know how I feel about you going to some random guy's house.”

“It’s not like he’s a stranger, at least not to you.” I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

Spinning me around to face him he asked, “Who is it?” His brows furrowed.

“Miguel Galindo,” I said cautiously.

EZ’s whole body tensed as he took in the information I was giving him. “Why would he request you personally?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I’m good at my job.” I said, getting defensive.

Backing away from me he began pacing back and forth in the small bathroom. 

“EZ, what’s going on?” I asked.

He stopped in front of me and looked at me sternly, “You have to cancel.”

“What? No! Why would I do that?” I crossed my arms.

“Because I said so,” he said bluntly.

“What? So now you’re ordering me around?” I spat, “If you really want me to cancel you are going to have to give me a better reason than that Ezekiel.”

Sighing, he ran his hand over the top of his hair, “I can’t.”

“You can’t?” I repeated his words, “And why not?”

“Because it involves more people than just me, it’s bigger than just me Willow,” he said, “It’s a family thing.”

“A family thing?!” I threw my hands up in the air, “Excuse me if I’m wrong but I was pretty sure the moment you knocked me up I became part of the “family”.” I yelled “Or are we just family when it’s convenient for you!”

“You know that’s a load of shit!” He slammed his hands down on the counter pinning me between them and him, “Don’t use our child against me!” 

“Then tell me the truth!” I stared him down, unflinching.

“You don’t want the truth!” He snapped back.

“Try me,” I challenged. 

“Fuck! You want the truth, fine!” He said faces just inches from mine, “The truth is I killed Dita Galindo! Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

“What?” I whispered looking into his eyes and not seeing a speck of dishonesty, “I thought it was a suicide.” I ducked under his arm stepping away from him.

Turning towards me he continued, “I squeezed the life out of her with my own two hands,” he said holding his hands up towards me, “Is that the truth you wanted to hear!”

“B-but she set herself on fire,” I continued, remembering what I read in the paper.

“We set her on fire,” his voice lowered a level, recalling the facts, “She wanted us to, a mother for a mother.” He took a step towards me, “She killed my mother, Willow. Wouldn’t you do the same if you found the person responsible for your father’s death?”

“No,” I said stepping backwards away from him. Squeezed the life out of her, he said. My past wouldn’t leave me alone. I was being sucked back into that day in my apartment, my heart began thudding in my ears. 

I knew what EZ was capable of. I knew he had killed before, assumed he had killed more people than I had known about. I was there during the raid on the Vatos, but knowing and knowing were two very different things. 

Something about the intimacy of killing someone with your bare hands gave me chills. The image of EZ doing something so brutal, so personal swarmed around in my mind. Having experienced what she had, I couldn’t shake the fear that was creeping back in me.

I turned away from him and rushed into the bedroom, my breathing picking up pace. I grabbed my bag frantically searching for some damn clothes.

“Willow,” EZ said from behind me, “What are you doing? You know I would never hurt you, right?” He said reaching for my shoulder, his voice calming down from the earlier anger being replaced by fear, “Right?”

“Get away from me,” I snapped, armful of clothes. Rushing past him back towards the bathroom to get dressed, avoiding his gaze. I couldn’t look at him.

“Where are you going?” EZ followed me, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him. 

I yanked my arm from his grasp, “Don’t touch me!” 

He held his hands up as a show that he wasn’t a threat, “This is why I never told you, Willow, I was afraid this is how you would react.I have done some fucking terrible shit and I have made peace with that, but can you? I know you knew deep down what you were getting into with me. Do you want all of me or not, Willow?”

I couldn’t handle this right now, “I have to go EZ, I need to get out of here. I have to go.” My breathing was ragged as tears filled my eyes “I just need some space to breathe, please.” 

He nodded understandingly, his voice broke, “Ok but please stay Willow. I’ll go, I promise. Please,” he begged, “At least then I’ll know you are safe.”

“Okay,” my voice broke, rushing into the bathroom I closed the door behind me and slid down against it to the floor hugging my legs into my chest as I started to sob. I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sound. All the secrets and pain that had become my life was becoming unbearable.

I listened to the jingle of his belt buckle as EZ got dressed. His footsteps came up to the bathroom door and then it was silent a moment before I heard him walk away and out the door, the door shutting swiftly behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

I lost track of time sitting there against the door staring at nothing. All the information flurried around my mind, swirling over and over again. EZ was a killer, a man capable of horrible and terrifying violence.

I wasn’t innocent by no means. I was just as much a killer as him, but in every instance it was in self defense. The life of myself or someone I cared about was in jeopardy so I did what I had to, or what I thought I had to do. Still I found myself feeling like a monster, especially in my happiest moments when I forgot about all the horrible things I had done and was able to just live my life.

But Dita Galindo killed his mother. That’s what he said, so wasn’t that justified? She wanted him to kill her. 

Wouldn’t you do the same for your father? The question plagued my mind. Would I? The old me would never. Of course she wanted justice to be served, for the people responsible to get caught and be put away for life, or maybe even meet their gruesome fates by the hand of another, but never herself, and most certainly not her brothers.

But now, would I? I was a killer, so what’s one or two more bodies added to my kill count? It’s thoughts like these that scared me the most. The moments when I didn’t feel remorse for the lives I took, the times when I felt the darkness take hold.

And now there was another curveball thrown into the mix of this complicated and confusing time of my life, our child. Where did she fit into all this?

I needed to get out of this incredibly small bathroom before I drowned in my own thoughts. I slowly stood up, slipping on my clothes before opening the door and stepping out cautiously. I knew he wasn’t here, part of me feared he never left, but the other desperately wanted him to be there waiting on the bed for me to curl up into his arms.

Sighing I found my sneakers slipping them onto my feet before pulling on a hoodie. I’m sure I looked like a mess with puffy red eyes and a blotchy face but I really couldn't care less right now. Switching off the lights I grabbed the hotel room key before stepping out into the hallway.

I walked down the empty never ending hallway before stopping in front of David’s room. I hesitantly raised my fist to knock, he would know what to do, to say, before I dropped it back down to hang at my side. I couldn’t keep doing this to him, dragging him into my shit. I stepped back away from the door and left before I could change my mind. 

It was dark and chilly outside, a light breeze in the air, I wasn’t sure what time it was but probably in the late hours of the night, or maybe even early morning. I shoved my hands in my pockets and pulled the hood up, keeping my head down as I walked. The streets were bare with only a few late night people milling about that I did my best to avoid, most seemingly drunk or high. 

I walked at a leisurely place just trying to clear my head. I always felt like I could think better on my feet and with some fresh air. I used to drive Dad crazy by pacing all over the house. He claimed I had been doing that since I could walk. 

Rounding the corner I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at the building across the street with a bright sign, a police station. The sight felt like a jab to the heart making me think of my father. 

I perched down on the curb of the street facing the building. What was this supposed to be? Some sort of sign? It felt like the universe was trying to tell me something but I didn’t know what the hell it was. 

I desperately wished my father was still here with us, he would know what to do. It seemed like he always had the answer. No matter how bad I thought things were he was always able to reassure me that everything was going to be alright, that there was no problem so big you couldn’t find a solution to. 

He would tell me, “Follow your heart Mina, it won’t lead you astray.” Before placing a soft kiss to my forehead. I could almost still feel his touch and hear his low voice. 

God I missed him. 

I sat for a while just thinking about him and watching as a few men and women in uniform would come and go from the station, pulling out of the parking lot with their sirens or occasionally a few leaving silently. 

My butt started to get sore sitting on the concrete that I decided it would be best to get up and move some more. I stood up stretching when I got the eerie sensation of someone watching me. I looked around but there were so many dark shadowy places that even if there was someone I more than likely wouldn’t be able to see them.

Wrapping my arms tightly around myself I tried to shake off the feeling, my pace as I started walking much quicker than before. I swore I could hear footsteps behind me, which only increased my panic, but every time I glanced back there was no one there. I should have stayed in the room like EZ wanted. 

It wasn’t too long before I spotted a beach causing a sigh of relief as the space was much more open with less hiding spots for any unsavory characters to lurk in. I walked out smack into the middle and stared out of the ocean. I was more exposed this way but I hoped that also meant no one would try anything as they would be exposed too.

I stared out at the water, watching the dark mass collide with the shore before retreating back in on itself over and over again.

It was then when I heard the familiar rumbling of motorcycles and I turned around to see EZ and Angel quickly striding my way.

“There you are,” EZ’s panicked voice said as he rushed towards me, “I was worried sick.” He looked at me as if he was checking for any physical injuries, “I asked Letty to check on you and when she said you weren’t there I feared the worst, thought maybe you left for good.”

Angle was a few feet away from his younger brother watching us from a far enough distance to give us some privacy but also close enough to hear everything we were saying. 

He cupped my face in his large hands gently, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you, I just needed to clear my head, and then I found myself at the police station, and then I kept walking and I just lost track of time.” I rambled not thinking about what I was saying. His whole body tensed as he dropped his hands from my face, looking at me concerned.

“Did you talk to the cops?!” Angel exclaimed, stomping over to me and pushing past his brother. “You know if we go down I’ll fucking take you down with us! I trusted you, we fuckin’ trusted you! And I never said shit to him about that night at the party, about how you-” Angel said.

“Back off Angel,” EZ said sternly, getting between us. He got up in his older brother's face, pushing him back away from me. “Let her explain herself before you jump to any conclusion.”

“I’m not a fucking rat!” I yelled back, “And if I recall correctly I saved your ass that night! Does that not prove my loyalty enough to you!” 

EZ was still in front of Angel holding him back. He turned his head to look at me, a confused expression on his face, “What are you talking about?”

Everything was getting out of control, the lies and secrets forcing themselves out all at once, needing to be free and in the open once and for all. I think I lost my mind a little as I snapped, not able to take it anymore. 

“Fuck!” I exclaimed as I began pacing the beach, the two brothers stopped what they were doing and stared at me shocked at my sudden outburst. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, this isn’t how my life was supposed to be.” I rambled stopping to look at the two, “He wasn’t supposed to die, he promised us, promised me, he wouldn’t leave us like mom,” now my eyes were filling with tears, “he was supposed to be here, those motherfuckers weren’t supposed to kill him!” 

I blinked rapidly forcing the first few tears to fall out of my eyes, “He was supposed to be here,” I repeated as I started pacing again ranting to no one in particular, “and Nicky was supposed to be a cop, like him. I was gonna win this big competition and I was gonna meet a nice guy, someone on the right side of the law, and we were gonna get married. Dad and I were going to have the best father daughter dance, like he promised.” A sad smile formed on my lips.

“He wasn’t supposed to leave us. If he would have just kept his promise none of this would have happened! Nicky wouldn’t have started using, he wouldn’t have fallen into the wrong crowd, he was vulnerable and they took advantage of that.” I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, “but I guess that’s partially on me too. I was the older sibling, I should have been paying attention, should have been there for him, he needed me, they both needed me, but instead I retreated like a coward. Suppressed everything because it was easier to just ignore it than face it.” 

I stopped once again looking past the two Reyes’ brothers and out blankly to the ocean, “Did you know they bashed Dad’s fucking head in? They needed someone to ID him, a family member. David was overseas and Nicky was still just a kid, so that left me. I wasn’t supposed to see that part.” I looked down, “You can’t unsee something like that.”

Taking a deep breath I tried to shake the memory off, catching my train of thought once more, “That psycho took advantage of Nicky.” I cursed, “If Dad was still here that would have never happened! Then he would never have brought that asshole to my place, I would never have been attacked in my own home, the place where I was supposed to be safe!” I was fuming now, “Nicky wouldn’t have had to kill him and we wouldn’t have had to run away!”

The two men looked at me as they tried to make sense of my jumbled outburst, putting the pieces together in their minds. 

“Oh and then the Vatos man wouldn’t have targeted me at the dance studio!” I’m sure I looked like I was out of my mind, “He wasn’t there for retaliation, oh no, he was there for a bounty on me and my brothers.” I looked at Angel, “That’s why I was really there that night the club retaliated against them. The man I killed, who would have killed you Angel, his name was Javi, he was gonna help me end this shit show, save my family, but I chose you, never even hesitated. You know why? Because I care about you, your family too! And I protect my family!” I yelled.

“And none of this was supposed to happen, all the suffering and violence , he promised he would be around. He was supposed to be around, to meet his grandchild. I made peace with my mom not being here for all these big moments, I knew she wouldn’t, but he was supposed to.” I was exhausted and sobbing now, “He was supposed to be here to meet her.” 

EZ cautiously walked back up to me pulling me tight into his arms and against his chest, my hands clutched tightly to his cut as my sobbing shook through my body. He shushed me as one hand held the back of my head protectively and the other rubbed soothing circles against my back. 

I hadn’t realized how much I was holding in, holding back, until it all came surging out. The repressed feeling from my father’s tragic death forcing its way to the surface. I was so angry with him, his killers, and the world for what happened that I even blamed him for all the events that happened since he had been gone.

—————————————————————————————————————

Back in the motel room I was clutching the toilet, exhausted, and heaving my guts up.

EZ cautiously walked in behind me and gingerly held my hair back rubbing soft circles on my back, until the episode passed. 

“Better?” He asked as he sat on the edge of the tub in front of me. Flushing the contents down the bowl , I sat back leaning against the wall as I looked at him.

“You don’t have to be in here,” I mumbled, feeling too tired physically and emotionally to say or do much else as I leaned my heavy head back against the hard flat surface.

“There’s no place I’d rather be than holding the woman I love’s hair back as she retches violently. It’s the least I can do considering” he let out a small chuckled

A half smile was about all I could muster at the moment, “That’s sweet but we both know that’s a load of shit.”

We both looked horrible, the effects of the last hours showing immensely on our features, so much to process and discuss.

He leaned over, elbows on his knees, as he looked at his hands folded together, “Eight years on the inside gives you a lot to think about,” he began, looking back up, “I had this image of what my life was supposed to look like, it’s all I could think about. And once I got out I tried so desperately to get back what I thought I lost, not taking into consideration the people and relationships I was hurting.” He paused a moment, “the closer I got the more I realized that wasn’t my life anymore, it wasn't what I wanted. Everything that’s happened I got to believe was supposed to happen. Someone once told me mistakes are just as important as getting things right, they lead you to the next right thing.” He stood up and situated himself back down on the floor beside me, placing one hand on my knee “And this,” he said putting his other hand on my stomach, “This is our next right thing.” 

I looked down at his hand, placing my hand over his before looking up at him. “Now I want you to tell me everything,” he said, “And I promise to do the same. No holding back. No more secrets between us.”

I looked down nodding slightly, “No more secrets,” I agreed, meeting his eyes once more.


	18. Chapter 18

We spent the rest of the night divulging everything. EZ listened to me patiently as I painstakingly recalled every detail starting from the night back in my apartment, to the night when he took me in after I found out about my brother's involvement, and ending with Javi where the trail went cold. He listened attentively logging away all the information I was giving him into that beautiful mind of his, never once interrupting me. 

Once I was done he did as he promised and told me everything from his side, and I thought I had a lot of secrets and shit on my plate. I tried my best to process everything and refrain from asking questions at least until he was done talking. He told me about his deal with the feds, which is how he got out so early on parole, and how he was exchanging information on the cartel for them. How Angel didn’t know until a man named Potter came into the picture and blackmailed them into getting rid of his cousin Kevin, who was the agent he was reporting to, which ended up with them killing two feds that day. 

Then he gave me all the information regarding his mom. How he found out who it was that killed her and he and Angel tracked the man down who in turn gave them information on where the hit came from which led them back to the Galindo’s. He told me how Emily owed him a favor, from him helping her get rid of a problem for her agro-park project which is what happened with the man Marlon’s suicide, and confirmed their suspicions. With the missing information from his father they pieced it all together that it was in fact Dita who sent out the hit on both his parents. 

He told me everything in incredible excruciating detail.

I could see now why he didn’t want me to go to the Galindo’s residence and how dangerous the situation we were in was. 

We sat there in silence, our minds caught up in our own thoughts, trying our best to make sense of the others' story. 

“I have to go,” I said, my voice sounding almost strange in the silence, “It will look even more suspicious if I cancel. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about and he just wants some lessons.”

EZ nodded a couple times, “Okay, but I want you to be careful.” 

“I will.”

“Fuck it’s almost time for us to head out.” He said, looking at his phone. 

I hadn't even thought about what time it must be now or how we’d be driving back home today. I looked at his tired face knowing he didn’t get any sleep and if he felt half as exhausted as me then I didn’t know how he was gonna make it back home, “Are you gonna be alright riding? I know you must be exhausted, baby.” I said resting my hand on the side of his face. 

He leaned his head into my touch before kissing my palm sweetly, “I will be fine, mi amor. I’ve rode on less sleep than this.”

It wasn’t just the sleep I was concerned about but also the emotional exhaustion from the last few hours, “If you need to pull over, say something.” I ordered. 

“I will,” he promised, placing a kiss on my forehead before standing up, audibly groaning from being sat on the hard floor of the bathroom for so long. He extended his hands out to me helping me to my feet, my body protesting from the lack of movement as well.

“Well there is one thing I know for sure and that’s I’m gonna be passing out the moment the car pulls out. I feel like I could sleep for days.” I said yawning.

“That will be good. You need the rest.”

We packed up our things and headed out to the car and bikes in the parking lot. EZ took our bags and headed to the open trunk where Nicky and Letty were situating everything, David and Coco were loading up their bikes on the other side of the car. I went after EZ as Angel caught my arm gently turning my attention to him.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked, letting my arm go once he saw he had my attention.

“Sure.” I said, unconsciously rolling my necklace between my fingers.

“About last night, I want to apologize for how I came at you like that,”

I held my hand up cutting him off, “Don’t. You were just looking after your family, I of all people can respect that.” I said warmly resting my hand on his shoulder. 

“And you’re my family now too, especially with you making me a tio,” he smirked, “I guess that’s one thing us Reyes’ men are good at, knocking chicks up.” He chuckled before looking off distantly.

“Hey,” I said softly, “You are going to get your son and Adelita back.” EZ had also told me all about his brother’s side business with the rebel group the Los Olvidados and how he came to know and fall in love with their leader Adelita which was the mother to his child he told me about,“They are going to grow up together, to know each other.” I rested my other hand on my stomach.

He gave me a half smile before pulling me into a tight hug, “I really hope you are right, querida.” 

With that he released me and we both headed to meet up with the group.

“You know,” he said as we were walking, “With all the drama and EZ banging on my door last night nothing ever got to happen with that girl,” he smirked, “And you did say if by the end of the night I’m not getting laid-”

I smacked his arm playfully, giggling, “You’re disgusting” I teased.

“Hey I’m not the one who was bold enough to make the deal in the first place.” He laughed pulling me into a brotherly side hug as we approached the vehicle.

“What are you two laughing about?” EZ asked, eyebrow raised before shutting the trunk of the car. 

“Nothin’,” Angel said before swaggering off towards his bike lighting up a cigarette before we hit the road. 

EZ looked at me questionably. “Don’t worry about it,” I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. He rested his forehead against mine as I whispered to him, “Be careful. You promised. We need you whole and with us, remember?”

He nodded gently, kissing me once more before pulling away and getting on his bike. I got into the back seat and made myself comfortable leaning my head back against the window. Before long I was passed out, sleeping the whole ride back as I suspected I would. 

—————————————————————————————————————

It was now Thursday, the dreaded day I was supposed to go to the Galindo’s residence. Naturally I was nervous but I was trying my best to not let it show. I didn’t want to give EZ even more reason to want me to cancel. 

I had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in my towel using another to rub most of the moisture from my hair. 

It was just EZ and I right now. Nicky had been spending his nights with Letty and David was who knows where avoiding me, seemingly satisfied that EZ could do a good enough job at keeping me safe. 

I was honestly thankful for the alone time, it gave us more time to work out the issues that had come up, plus I wasn’t quite sure about how to break the news to my brothers yet. EZ’s family had taken it well but I was afraid of what their response may be.

I combed my hair out before reaching out to grab my signature perfume, and finding nothing. I looked around the counter at the few products wondering if I just placed it in another spot but to no avail I could not locate the damn thing. After rummaging through all the drawers I gave up looking. 

EZ must have used it and just didn’t replace it. He had been known in the past to sneak it away spritzing the scent onto one of his shirts especially before a run. 

“Hey babe,” I called out, feet padding across the hardwood floor of my bedroom and through the living room. 

“What’s up?” He asked as he stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his hands off on a towel.

“Where’d you put my perfume?” 

“I never had your perfume,” he replied, “Are you sure you unpacked it once we got home?”

“Positive, I’ve used it everyday since then,” I replied, a little annoyed, and crossed my arms.

“You must have just misplaced it,” he said nonchalantly and made his way back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast, “Must be the pregnancy brain,” he called out.

I huffed and stomped back into the bedroom. I know for a fact that I left it right on the bathroom counter where it always was. I checked the vanity practically removing all the drawers and dumping the contents out and still found nothing. One of my lipsticks fell to the ground in my search before rolling under the bed. 

Getting down on my hands and knees I peered under the bed and grabbed the small bullet when just as I was about to stand up I saw it. Directly underneath the middle of the bed the perfume was sitting straight up perfectly. That was odd and gave me an eerie sense of uneasiness. I crawled further under the bed and grabbed the bottle, shimmying back out from under the bed and standing up. 

“Did you find it?” 

Clutching at my chest I jumped, “Fuck EZ! Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry, mi amor,” he pulled me close to his chest, brushing the bangs out of my eyes before kissing my forehead, “Where was it?” He asked, eyeing the small bottle in my hands.

“If this was some lame attempt at a prank it wasn’t funny,” I pouted, still creeped out from the whole situation. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, confused.

He was either an excellent liar or really had no idea. He did promise no more secrets so I was giving him the benefit of that doubt here, “The bottle was directly under the middle of the bed, sitting straight up.”

“What are you saying? You think I took your perfume bottle and stuck it under the bed as a joke?” He asked.

“You...or someone else,” I said hesitantly. 

“Could it be one of your brothers?” He inquired going to the next logical explanation, 

“No! They haven’t been home since we got back and I know I had it yesterday,” I’m sure I sounded paranoid but I was feeling very freaked out by now.

“Maybe it was a ghost,” he teased with a grin.

I pulled away frustrated with his lack of sympathy and understanding, “This is serious EZ! What if someone broke in?!”

“And the only thing they did was move your perfume bottle? Come on Willow, no one else has been here. I would have known,” he stepped closer to me rubbing my shoulders for comfort, “I’m sure it just fell and rolled under the bed at some point.”

“And landed perfectly upright?” I still wasn’t buying it. 

“Stranger things have happened,” he said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

“I’m not crazy,” I mumbled defensively looking into his deep brown eyes. 

“Of course not. But a lot has happened the past few days, and your mind is still processing everything. I wouldn't remember misplacing my perfume bottle either.” He kissed my nose causing me to crinkle it in response, I hated how I felt like a child, making a big deal out of something seemingly so little, still the thought of someone else being in the house no matter how irrational tugged at the back of my mind.

“Get dressed,” he suggested, pulling away, “And then come eat some breakfast, yeah?”

I grumbled a “yeah” as he left me to change. Pulling on some leggings and a tank top before I slipped on my converse I sat at my vanity and pulled my hair into a quick French braid before applying just enough makeup to make me look decent. All that was left to do was finish up with my necklace. 

I opened the small jewelry box where I had been storing it at night and expected to see it right on top where it always was but it was gone.

Now the panic really started to settle in the pit of my stomach. 

I dumped the jewelry box upside down the contents flattering onto the vanity. Running my hands across and through the jewelry I still couldn’t find it.

This is when I started hyperventilating. I had never not worn it or at least knew where it was. It was like my safety blanket always bringing me comfort and I needed that right now, especially on this day, more than anything. 

I sank to the floor by the bed, tears began streaming their way down my face as I curled my knees up protectively. I recalled how Patrick had helped me through my last panic attack and began taking deep breaths over and over till the shaking from within me subsided. 

I thought back to last night. I took the necklace off and then placed it into the jewelry box. I always did.

“Shit! What happened?” EZ came back into the room and knelt beside me. Taking my face into his hands he brushed the stream of tears off my cheeks.

“Someone was here EZ, I just know it.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “Willow, I told you I would have known if someone had been here.”

“But my necklace is gone,” I said numbly as I stared over at the pile of jewelry atop the vanity. 

Standing up he shifted through the silver and gold pieces before turning back to me, “I’m sure you just misplaced it,” he said, either trying to convince me or himself. 

“You’re gonna be late though,” he took my hands in his, pulling me to my feet and tight against his chest holding me there for a minute, “I will help you look for it when you get back home and do a sweep of the house. Will that make you feel better?”

I nodded giving him a small smile, “I would like that. I just... I need my necklace EZ, I need her with me.”

He smiled down at me, “She is, Willow. Always. In here,” he placed his hand on my chest over my heart, “You can do this and if anything comes up at all call me and I will be over there as quickly as possible. Everything will be alright.” He reassured me. 

His words eased my worries a bit as I mustered up the courage and headed out the door, taking breakfast to go, ready as I ever would be to go face Miguel Galindo.


	19. Chapter 19

I pulled through the long driveway and in front of the grand house of the Galindo’s residence. The place was stunning, and I had only seen the outside. The scenery around was beautiful, green and lush. It was enough to take my breath away and make me momentarily forget where I was, more importantly who I had to face.

It’s just business, I reminded myself. I’m here to do my job and then get out. That’s all.

Taking one last deep breath after parking I stepped out of my car, grabbing my bag walking and up to the large door raising my first to knock just as it opened up to a well dressed man who I at least knew was not Mr. Galindo.

“Ms. Clarke,” he greeted me with a warm smile, “We’ve been expecting you.”

“Yes, I’m so sorry I’m a little late. It’s really not like me.” I apologized, wanting the man to know I was professional and hoping to not start the day off on the wrong foot with Miguel.

“Of course,” he smiled, opening the door all the way for me to get a better look into the extravagant home, “Please follow me. Mr. Galindo is waiting for you.”

I followed the man down the hallway, stopping to steal a glance at the back of the house. Through the large windows there appeared to be a pool and the view of the mountains was spectacular, the sky so big it was a perfect backdrop to the scenery.

You really didn’t get to see these sort of sights from back home.

“It’s really quite something, isn’t it?” The man commented looking out with me, “Probably didn’t get to see much like it in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“No,” I said, taking one last look before turning to the man, “How’d you know where I’m from?” I was proud of where my family and I came from but didn’t share much with others outside the club about our home for obvious reasons.

“Mr. Galindo makes it a point to know everyone who comes to Santo Padre. He needs to know about the people here and who it is he is dealing with.”

That was not a very comforting thought. I reached up for my necklace only to stop myself remembering I did not have it here for support. I hoped EZ was right. I would just have to be strong. I could do this on my own, I reminded myself.

“Shall we?” I smiled changing the subject and hoping he would take me straight to Miguel.

“Of course,” he said, turning and heading down the hallway. I followed him to a door at the end that he opened before speaking softly to the man awaiting me. 

“Gracias, Marcus,” I heard the man on the other side say, Miguel I assumed. His voice was smooth and gentle, eliciting a sense of calmness.

Stepping aside Marcus extended his arm out for me to enter the room. As I now knew his name I put together that he must have been the former Mayan, the one who started the club, who now worked for Galindo as EZ had mentioned in passing before. 

Sliding past the man I gave my best convincing smile that I was at ease and extended my hand to shake Miguel’s. He was dressed well, as I assumed he must always be, in a lavender silk button up top and black dress slacks. I realized I recognized him as one of the first people I had seen since moving here, he was at the diner with another man, the blonde who must have been Potter. 

The connections between all the people here in Santo Padre were starting to string together in my mind. 

“Mr. Galindo,” I said as I took his hand in mine, his skin was incredibly soft and warm, “It’s a pleasure to finally formally get to meet you.”

“Please, call me Miguel,” he shook my hand firmly, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well. I’ve heard so much about you, Wilhelmina.”

“Hopefully all good things.”

“Of course, and the fact that you are quite the dancer. What’s a girl like you with all that talent doing here? Teaching in a small studio in the even smaller town of Santo Padre.”

“Just came with my brothers. We needed a bit of a change of scenery.” I replied politely, “Will your wife be joining us, Mr. Galin-” I caught myself correcting myself, “I mean Miguel.”

“No,” he said, “It will be just us. I wanted to surprise my wife for our anniversary and I’m ashamed to say I’m a little rusty, my mother would be very disappointed in me.”

Yes, his mother. The thought of him knowing the truth of what happened to her clawed at the back of my mind but I pushed that thought deep down and away for now.

“Yes, I heard about your mother. I’m so sorry for your loss,” I offered sincerely, “Losing a parent is painful no matter how old you are.” 

He gave me a small smile and a nod, “Yes, thank you.” He took a moment before continuing, motioning to me, “Well shall we? You are on the clock and I’d hate to waste your time.”

“Yes,” I smiled, setting my bag down, “Just let me slip on my shoes and we’ll get started.” Crouching down I unzipped the bag searching for my shoes, pushing past the prenatal vitamins making a note to remember to take them later and pulling out my trusty short black heels before slipping them on. 

Straightening up I extended my hand out to him, having him place his other on my waist and mine on his shoulder as we started the lesson. 

—————————————————————————————————————

“Well you certainly know how to make a man break out in a sweat,” Miguel chuckled as he wiped at his forehead with a towel. The lesson went surprisingly well and I found myself starting to loosen up around him as we kept going. He certainly knew what he was doing which helped in moving on to more advanced moves and techniques I could show him. 

He reminded me a bit of my old partner Jake and I forgot just how much I had missed dancing with him.

“The blazing temperature here certainly doesn’t help either,” I replied wiping my neck and chest with a towel he had kindly offered, “Damn I didn’t think I’d ever say this but I miss the snow.”

“I’ve never been much of a fan myself,” he chuckled, tossing the towel into a hamper in the corner of the room. Grabbing his water bottle he headed for the door opening it up for me. 

I swung my bag over my shoulder stepping past him and back into the long hallway. He walked me down the hall stopping in the kitchen briefly before joining me at the front door once more where Marcus was waiting. 

“Oh before you go,” he said reaching out and catching my arm, “I wanted to give you this. It’s my mother’s special tea. When Emily was pregnant with our son, Cristobal, she had terrible morning sickness, this was my mother’s secret weapon against it. It helped my wife so maybe it can be of some help for you too.” Tucking a small notecard into my hand he placed his hand gently on my shoulder, “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to be nosey. I noticed the prenatal vitamins in your bag and put it together.”

“Oh, yes of course,” Great now it seemed like everyone knew but my own damn family, “It’s still pretty early.”

“Ezekial Reyes’?” He questioned, although I’m sure he already knew. 

“Yes,” I said. There was no point in denying it, we were a know couple around town . I also had the feeling that Miguel Galindo knew most everything, “I really must be going. I don’t want to be late and make him worry. Thank you, for this.” I said holding the card up before tucking into my purse. 

Opening the door for me Marcus gave me a smile before escorting me out of the house and to my car, “You tell EZ to be careful now.” He advised, as I got in the car, him shutting the door tightly behind me.

His words echoed in my head, a hidden meaning beneath them.

Shaking the feeling off I reached into my bag, digging around for my phone and pulling it out to call EZ, just wanting to hear his voice and let him know I was on my way home. The screen was black as I pressed the power button only to see the annoying dead battery symbol flash on the screen before the device went dark again. 

Just another thing to tack onto the list of things that had gone to shit today.

Sighing I tossed the phone onto the seat beside me, slipping on my seatbelt and pulling out of the Galindo’s residence, ready to be back home and with people I could completely trust again. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Driving down our street I spotted my brothers outside sitting on the steps. I had not seen them in a few days so I was rather relieved to see them hoping I could patch things up with David and we could be together again, the three of us, but the closer I got the more concerned I became.

David was hunched over, head in his hands, clearly distraught about something as Nicky sat beside him staring off into space. It wasn’t until I pulled up in front of the house that they looked up and over so I could see their eyes were red and puffy as if they’d been crying.

My heart sunk. The last time I had seen them both look so broken was when Dad died and I began to panic. 

Stepping out of the car David rushed over to me swooping me into his arms and into the tight hug, hanging on to me for dear life. Nicky joined in completing the family group hug. 

No one said a word.

David clung on to me longer as Nicky broke away just staring at me, really starting to make me feel even more anxious. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, staring into his eyes, searching for some sort of answer, “Who died?”

“You did, Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all are enjoying this story! Take care and much love from me to you


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked Nicky, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "What do you mean I died?" Obviously I did not die.

David pulled off of me not saying a word, his hand was busted to hell which made me even more confused, his knuckles bloody and bruised. 

I reached for his hand and he instinctively jerked away before I could get a hold of it, "What did you do?" 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He said, shrugging me off.

"Will somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on?!" I was starting to get really impatient now, whatever happened shook my brothers horribly.

"Why dont you have Mom's necklace, Will?" Nicky asked seemingly out of the blue as he looked to my bare neck.

"I lost it. I looked all over and couldn't find it anywhere." I explained, fear starting to set in as I thought about where this was going.

"Fuck," David cursed out, running his hand through his hair, taking a few steps back.

"Just tell me," I pleaded, “Whatever it is I can handle it.”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket Nicky unlocked the screen and handed it over to me. I gasped, hand covering my mouth as I looked at the image before me. It was a woman, about my build, necklace around her neck, Mom's necklace, with her face smashed in leaving her unrecognizable, the only defining features being the bits of blonde hair you could see. She was wearing clothes I owned and her body positioned almost as if it was placed very delicately, like some sick piece of art.

The scene looked so familiar, and then it hit me. How could I forget? The body was displayed exactly like our father's had been. 

Of course there was the obvious smashed in head, but it wasn’t just that. The way her left leg was straight but the other was bent and off to the side, foot flexed at a sharp angle, was exactly the same. Her left arm laid delicately over her chest, hand in a fist with her right flat against her side.

Then Nicky swiped the image over showing me the crime scene photo of dad, proving me right.

“Where did you get those?” Was the only thing I could muster out, my body was shaking and my insides twisting. They were never supposed to see dad like that. 

“Some blocked number,” David replied. “How come you never told us, Willow?” His eyes were heavy as he looked at me. I’m sure he was trying so hard to wrap his mind around everything just like me. 

"Who’s the girl?” I asked aloud but not really expecting an answer. Some poor innocent woman had been killed all as some cruel trick on my family.

"There's only one person who would go through all that trouble," Nicky said somberly, ignoring the previous questions. 

We all knew who he was talking about still none of us wanted to say it out loud, almost as if we did it would all become reality, crashing down around us. We stood there for a moment in silence just looking at each other. 

“We thought we lost you,” David breathed out, as if he still wasn’t convinced that the girl was not me and I wasn't really here alive before him.

“What are we gonna do?” Nicky asked, looking to his older siblings for the answers. 

I looked at my two brothers, at how broken and lost they were. We knew this day would come whether we wanted to admit it or not and here it was. My fear started to turn to rage. I hated what this man had done to my family, the pain he had thrusted upon them, the things they should have never had to witness or experience.

And I hated that it felt like I was battling some invisible force. 

The rumbling of EZ’s bike sounded as he rode down the road. Parking and dismounting quickly he rushed over pulling me into a hug of his own, “I knew it wasn’t you,” he whispered holding me tight, “Still I feared the worst, that I had lost you, both of you.”

I pulled back looking him in the eye, “Did you get the photos too?”

“No,” he shook his head, “Nick left me a voicemail, so I called Emily and she said you weren’t there. Then I rushed straight here.”

"We should go inside," I said, looking around to make sure we weren't being watched, suspicious settling in my bones.

"Good idea," EZ agreed, looking around as well before grabbing my hand and following my brothers into our home, locking the door behind us. 

"Did you have a chance to sweep the house?" I asked him quietly so my brothers wouldn't hear. I didn't want to add on to their worries just yet.

He shook his head slightly, "Not yet, I had to go in to work. I was going to do it as soon as I got done but then well, this happened."

Nicky sat down on the sofa as David leaned against the wall. 

"Show me the photos," EZ said turning his attention to Nicky. He handed him the phone as EZ sat down next to him.

Slipping out and into the main bathroom I reached under the sink grabbing the small first aid kit and made my way back to the living area. 

I approached David determined to patch up his hand, "Sit," I said motioning to the chair beside me.

"Willow I'm fine." He tried to protest but I wasn't having it.

"Its not a request David. Sit." I demanded once more. 

Sighing he did as was told, plopping down into the chair in front of me. I opened the kit placing it on the table beside us and held my hand out for him to give me his busted one. 

Tearing open an alcohol wipe I wiped at the small cuts causing him to hiss out in pain. I dabbed gently focusing on the cuts as I spoke, "You gonna tell me what you punched?"

"I guess picking a fight with a brick wall isn't the best idea I’ve had," he muttered out hissing once more as I dabbed at another. 

"No, I wouldn't suppose so," I replied, finishing cleaning up the last few. I lowered his hand gently, 'Sit still. I will be right back."

Going into the kitchen I opened the freezer pulling out a frozen bag of corn and then proceeded to wrap it in a towel before bringing it back to David, "Here. Hold it on your hand." 

"Thank, sis." He mustered out a half smile, still the weight of everything showed heavily across his features. 

EZ stood up from his spot after having looked at the photos and talked to Nicky. He walked over to me turning my attention to him, "I'm staying here, I won’t leave you." 

"We are all." David added, letting us know that we were to stay together again. He was right we would be safest together. 

"I'm going to put my bag in the bedroom and get changed," I replied kissing EZ on the cheek. I was so thankful to have him for support especially now. 

Leaving the three men behind me I walked down the hall opening my bedroom door and tossing my bag to the ground beside the door. I let my hair down shaking my head out and letting the locks fall to my shoulders. 

It was then that I saw the unfamiliar box in the middle of the bed. With everything in me I did not want to open the small box that was about the size of a watch box. Still it was like I could not stop myself as I closed the gap between me and the bed, leaning over taking the small thing into my hands. 

Taking a deep breath I slowly pulled the lid off, setting it aside. Inside there was a folded piece of paper. Plucking it out of the box I unfolded the note delicately reading over the perfect cursive writing: “I can’t wait to see you again, Wilhelmina.” With a heart scribbled at the bottom of the note.

My whole body had chills as I stared at the page. There was no signature or indication as to who the message was from but I knew, I knew exactly who had left this, who invaded our home. 

Taking another deep breath I inspected the rest of the box. Setting the note down I reached in pulling out the only other thing, a silver and white gold wedding ring. The very same wedding ring that Patrick was wearing, the one that reminded me of Dad’s.

EZ, Nicky, and David must have walked in while I was staring at the wedding band. Out of the corner of my eye I saw David come in beside me. 

“Willow?” EZ broke the silence as he placed his hand comfortingly on my shoulder, “What is that?” 

My mind raced to put the pieces together. Why did he leave Patrick’s ring? Did he kill him too? Or the even scarier thoughts, is this really Dad’s ring? His ring had been missing ever since he was killed. If it was, the proof would be inside the band where the engraving was but I was too scared to look and find the truth. 

“Where the hell did you get Dad’s ring?” David asked, staring at the silver band in the palm of my hand. Fuck, now the idea really started to set in. 

“This can’t be Dad’s,” I tried to rationalize. Maybe if I said it out loud then it would be true. It wasn’t Dad’s ring, it couldn’t be, “It’s Patrick’s.” 

Patrick, the EMT who was so kind to me. The man who I sat next to, held his hand, who helped me through a panic attack. Patrick the innocent stranger, a good guy. 

It was Patrick’s ring. And that was the truth. 

I placed the box down and held the ring up carefully. It was like everyone was holding their breaths, the room was dead silent. I rolled it around and tilted it so I could get a good look at the inside of the jewelry. My heart stopped as I saw the engraving, reading the words across the metal, the promise between my two parents to love each other eternally. 

It was Patrick’s and it was Dad’s. 

“Oh my god,” I gasped out. The ring slipped from my fingers as the world spun around me. The sound of the metal clattering on the hardwood floor rang in my ears. 

A firm grasp caught my waist steadying me as EZ brought me safely down onto the bed. Nicky bent over picking the band up and examined it. 

I looked into EZ’s eyes, “Patrick is Adrian,” I said as I watched the revelation run through his mind. He was right there, we had contact with him without even knowing. And then the message ‘I can’t wait to see you again, Wilhemina.’ It all made sense now. I had met the man who caused all this pain and torment in my family’s life. Who must have had something to do with our father’s murder. I met him, I talked to him, and the thought that made me the sickest was that I trusted him. 

I could hear him now, saying my name. ‘Whilemina’. The sound made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. How did I miss it? 

“Whose Patrick?” David asked, looking at EZ and I.

“While we were away for the weekend I met a man named Patrick. He was an EMT.” I explained.

“We never met this guy,” Nicky cut in looking to David to confirm that he hadn’t either, “And what do you mean Patrick is Adrian?”

“You weren’t supposed to see him,” I guessed, throwing the idea out there, “Because if you did you would have known. He was watching us, he had to be. Waited until I was alone. He knew I didn’t know who he was,” I closed my eyes swallowing, “He played me. It was all part of some sick game, just like you said Nicky.” 

“So he approached you?” David asked sitting beside me on the bed, “What did he say?”

“He was just kind, helped me through a panic attack,” I said looking straight ahead, not trusting myself to make eye contact with my brothers, “Then we talked at the club. That’s when I noticed the ring. I just thought it was similar to Dad’s,” my voice cracked at the end, “I never thought it could be his, never thought he was any threat.” There was so much to process as we sat there, “He was a literal wolf in sheep’s clothing,” I whispered. 

Nicky sat beside me on the side opposite David as our moment of feeling safe was now gone and who knows when we’d ever get it back. We sat there together in silence while I looked to EZ. 

“I’m going to go sweep the house,” he said and I nodded. I knew he would make sure everything was locked up tight and safe. However even so there was little chance that any of us would be sleeping tonight. 

EZ exited the room giving us some time as a family. David leaned over laying his head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to provide some comfort. Nicky on the other side leaned his head on my shoulder wrapping his arm around me and mine around his as I leaned back against him. 

We just sat there together, holding each other. It was all we could manage to do in this moment after all the events of this day. The rush of emotions drained us all and we just wanted the comfort of having each other close, to cherish the moment of us all being alive and together while we still could. 

Who knows what tomorrow would bring us.


	21. Chapter 21

EZ and Angel took turns keeping watch, one outside and one in the living room. Eventually a plan would need to be made but right now it was hard to even think straight. Having everyone around at least eased some of my anxieties and I’m sure everyone else’s as well.

The words from the note echoed in my head: ‘I can’t wait to see you again.’ I could hear his voice speaking to me clear as day as if he was whispering into my ear piercing straight through me. The chill that followed would not fully shake from within me but I tried my best to ignore it. I could certainly wait to see him again. 

Laying on my back on the decent size queen bed that occupied my bedroom I was wedged between David and Nicky making the space feel much smaller but I didn’t mind at the moment. We hadn’t shared a bed since we were little and it brought back the nostalgia of childhood days gone by, days when we didn’t have a single worry. Days when we were just free and innocent. I hoped so desperately that my child would have that comfort, that she would always feel safe and protected. And I wanted her to know how loved she was. 

Hopefully one day we would look back on this time of our lives as if it was only just a bad dream.

We laid together in the dark staring up at the popcorn ceiling above us. With a hand in each of mine we were connected in unity. It was a way for us to be there for the other even in complete silence. All our thoughts and emotions were heavy, none of us felt like talking a whole lot right now.

However I needed to break the silence, to get the last secret I was keeping from the, out and in the open before it was too late. The weight of it felt just as heavy as the past events and I felt like it might come crashing down on me, crumbling like everything else in our lives had. I wanted the moment I told them to be perfect and special but there was no time like the present I supposed. Our lives were messy and complicated and very dangerous. If I didn’t tell them now then I may never get the chance to. 

“I have to tell you something,” I spoke out into the silence. I was perhaps more nervous to tell them than anyone else. I wasn’t certain how their reactions would be. It could really go any way.

David squeezed my hand tighter in encouragement as if he could feel my nervousness, “We’re listening.”

I took a deep breath exhaling slowly. Compared to everything else this should be something minor but still they were the two most terrifying words to me in this moment. “I’m pregnant.”

There was a long pause where no one uttered a single word. The moment felt like it dragged on forever doing nothing to dissipate my worries. I wondered what must be running through their minds. Were they angry or disappointed in me? Excited or happy? It was incredibly hard and frustrating to try to read someone’s emotions in the dark especially when they wouldn’t say anything. Plus I was too afraid to look either of them in the eye.

“Please say something, anything.” I couldn’t take it any longer. I had to hear them say something even if it wasn’t what I was wanting. I would take anything at this point.

“I’m gonna be an uncle?” Nicky spoke up first. I could hear the smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

“Yes,” I smiled, relieved. Taking his hand I placed onto my still relatively flat stomach to emphasize my news.

“Wow,” I Nicky whispered out, his large hand warm against my shirt. I tilted my head to look at David. His face was still looking up and I could just barely make out the profile of his face as my eyes adjusted. He appeared contemplative from what I could make out.

“David?” I asked, pulling his attention to me.

He snapped out of whatever had been holding his mind captive. Turning his head to look at me he smiled and the sight alone was enough to make me feel lighter instantly. The heaviness of the day melted away and there was a pure moment of joy between us, a moment we so desperately needed.

“That’s amazing Willow,” he said, squeezing my hand even tighter, “You are going to be an amazing mother.”

“You really think so?” One of my greatest fears in this new chapter was that I wouldn’t make a good mother. I never really had one myself to look up to and she wasn’t here now to help me through everything during the pregnancy or after. I was completely on my own.

“Of course you fucking will be.” Nicky said matter of factly. Turning on his side and propping his head up under his hand he looked at me grinning. 

“What do you think you’ve been doing most of your life?” David asked, adding on to Nicky’s statement. “You’ve not only been a mother to Nicky as he’s grown but you’ve been a mother to me as well Willow even though you’re younger than me." He added chuckling lightly. "You are the most nurturing and caring person we know. Your kid is really lucky to have you.” He reassured me a grin plastered across his face as well. 

“And EZ’s a good guy. He clearly loves you and you him. The two of you are going to be great at it” Nicky added. 

I smiled wider, my eyes filling with tears from all the love. Fucking hormones I thought as I wiped at my cheeks where the liquid spilled out. 

I wasn’t truly alone in this and I had to remind myself that. Despite not having our parents I still had my two wonderful brothers, I still had EZ and his family, the club, Letty, so many wonderful people who had become part of this new big family of mine. I wasn’t alone, we weren’t alone. 

“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” Nicky asked excitedly, distracting me from my rush of emotions, "I bet it's a boy. How much do you wanna bet David?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course Nicky would already be making bets on something like that. It was a welcome distraction however so I just rolled with it. I already knew what EZ thought and if I was betting I’d lay it all on his. Somehow I agreed with him. Deep down I felt as if she was a girl no matter how crazy that might sound to others. It was just a feeling. Or maybe EZ is just very persuasive and got into my head.

"Nah,” David shook his head, “I think it’s a girl.” Separating his hand from mine he took his turn in feeling my belly, “How far along are you? You still feel pretty flat.”

I laughed at that, “Thanks David. I’ll take that as a compliment.” I placed my hand over theirs, “I’d be about ten weeks now.”

“When did you find out?” Nicky asked. 

“Just about a week ago. We wanted to tell you all together but shit with everything that’s happening I didn’t want to wait another second.” They didn’t have to know they were the last ones to find out, at least not right now. Letty would for sure brag to Nicky how she knew before him but that was fine with me. There was no need to worry about it now, it wasn’t important.

“So that’s why you’ve been so sick and crabby as shit recently.” Nicky teased earning a smack on his arm. 

“Ouch!” He complained as David laughed at him knowing he deserved it for being an ass. 

“Why don’t you two get back to your betting,” I suggested, “that’s enough questions for now.” 

"Fine,” Nicky agreed, “As long as you promise not to hit me again.”

“As long as you are nice I won’t,” I teased sticking my tongue out at him. We were three grown ass adults but I think the children in us would always be present when we were together. 

“Deal,” He agreed, kissing me on the cheek, “Sorry for being an ass.” 

“Gross,” I complained playfully, wiping my cheek as if it was the worst thing ever. 

“Alright back to this bet” David cut in “How much are you thinking ? Twenty? Fifty?" He turned over on his side as well now so he could face Nicky and negotiate over me. 

"Why don't we make it real interesting." Nicky suggested. I was a little worried to know just what my younger brother had up his sleeves.

"I'm listening.” David replied leaning in closer. Now I just felt like I was in the way and was ready to get the fuck out of here before the terms got started.

Sitting up I patted them both on the sides, "Well while you guys are discussing terms I'm going to go check on EZ." Scooting to the edge of the bed David caught my wrist gently turning my attention to them.

"We love you, Willow." He said serisouly.

I looked between my two brothers. Giving them a half smile I replied softly with an "I love you too." 

Making my way completely off the bed I listened as they continued their discussion behind me and slipped out the door closing it tightly behind me. Padding down the hallway the aroma of coffee filled my senses warming my soul. Oh how I’ve missed my dear friend coffee.

Smiling to myself I watched as EZ stood in the kitchen in front of the coffee pot. The sputtering from the machine was booth alarming and comforting. The old thing would surely die out soon but for now as long as it produced what I wanted I was just fine with using it until that day came and we would be forced to buy a new one.

Wrapping my arms around his torso he flinched slightly before easing into my embrace. My face rested against his back as I felt the rise and fall of his breathing, a steady and rhythmic pace. 

“You really need to get a new machine,” EZ stated, listening to the horrendous sounds, “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Maybe someday,” I hummed into his back, “but it works just fine right now. There’s no need to be wasting money on that.”

EZ’s chuckle vibrated through his bake shaking my head gently, “I’m not sure I’d call this working just fine.” He ran his thumb across the back of my hand before twisting around and placing one large hand on my hip. With the other he brushed the hair out of my face and behind my ear smiling when he could see my face better. "How are you doing, mi amor?"

I looked into his calming brown eyes instantly feeling at ease in his presence, "I'm doing better." 

"And how's mi princesa?" His hand traveled from my hip slipping under my shirt to rest firmly against the middle of my stomach. He ran his thumb back and forth across my skin, his touch warm and loving.

"She's behaving herself for the most part," I said looking down at his hand picturing the child beneath it. 

"I should have known.” He said out of nowhere looking down at his hand as well.

I looked up at him resting my hand against his face and pulling his attention to me, "Don't do that. There is no way you could have known."

"I knew I didn't like him. He gave off this bad feeling but I just never thought he could be a real threat." He said leaning into my palm, “At worst I just thought he could be some guy trying to steal my girl away.” He chuckled bitterly to himself, “I guess in a way I was right.”

"You didn't even know about him and I should have told you sooner," I rubbed my thumb back and forth against his cheek, "I'm sorry about that. You deserved to know everything a long time ago."

He shook his head grabbing my hand in his and giving it a kiss, "Doesn't matter. No more worrying about what should have happened or what was supposed to be, remember?"

I nodded glancing down at the floor before back up to those soft brown eyes of his. 

"All that matters is here and now. We are going to figure this out together," leaning down he planted a kiss on my forehead before resting his against mine, "And if I ever get the chance I will kill him.”

He meant every word, I knew that. If it really came down to it EZ would kill him without a moment of hesitation, but this was my family's enemy, my family’s mess to clean up. If anyone was to kill him I strongly believed it should be one of us. I would love to do it myself but out of the three of us it should be Nicky. At the same time however I didn’t know if he could handle that. 

The sputtering of the coffee machine finally ended after a particularly guttural sound came out as the last drops sprayed into the pot. EZ pulled away from me grabbing another mug from the cupboard motioning to me with it, "You want some?"

"What kind of a question even is that?" I teased,” I would love that, yes.”

Chuckling he poured some of the hot liquid into my mug before opening the fridge and topping it off with my favorite creamer. I crossed my fingers hoping our little princess would let me enjoy this one cup of coffee without tearing my stomach up. As of right now the scent wasn’t repulsive so I took that as a good sign.

Mugs in hand we made our way back into the living room settling down into the sofa. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder EZ pulled me close. I snuggled into him inhaling the scent of his leather. 

"I never got the chance to ask," he murmured over his mug before taking a sip of the nearly black liquid in his mug, "How'd it go with Galindo?"

"Good," I replied simply, "I don't think he suspects anything. It seemed to be just a normal mundane lesson, no sinister intentions."

"You can't be too careful with Miguel. Remember that Willow." EZ warned. I didn’t think the two would ever be on good terms and ever though I liked Miguel, I even seemed to hit it off with him, I trusted EZ more.

"I will, I promise." Raising my mug I took a small sip savoring the sweetness on my tongue. Thinking back on my day before everything went to hell I remember those words of warning that Marcus Alvarez had given me to tell EZ. "There was one thing though." I said turning slightly so I could look at him. I pulled my legs up onto the couch with me as I resituated myself, "It was something that Alvarez said to me. A message for me to give you, really more like a warning."

EZ set his mug down on the coffee table in front of us before returning his attention back to me. His brows furrowed, "What did he say?" 

"He said to tell you to be careful," I said looking in his eyes for any indication that he knew something more about this specifically coming from the man who started it all for the club "Do you think he knows something?" 

"I don't know," he admitted, "He did question me about my involvement with Emily and the agro-park project but I didn’t tell him anything. He’s smart though. He didn’t get to the top for nothing.”

“We need to be careful, there are so many secrets to keep tight.” I took his hand in mine, “One slip up and we all go down.” I said rather somberly. How anyone could keep just half the secrets we had was beyond me. They all almost consumed me causing me to snap and I couldn’t slip up like that again. There was too much at stake. At least now I had EZ to help carry to load. As long as we kept our no secrets rule between us and hopefully wouldn’t add anymore I had a little hope that we could handle ourselves, more importantly that I could handle it all.

“We will be,” he assured me cupping my face in his hand, “I’m not going to let anything happen to either of you. Our family, all of our family is going to make it out of this whole,” he looked into my eyes, his gaze serious, “I promise.”


End file.
